


[Vietnamese translation] Edge of Tomorrow

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad Liam Dunbar, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, Witches
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: Biên Giới của Ngày MaiSau khi chọc giận một nhỏ phù thủy mới trong thị trấn, Liam bị nguyền rủa phải lặp lại một ngày cho đến khi cậu tìm ra được chìa khóa để dừng vòng luân hồi mãi mãi. Tệ điều là, cậu không biết chìa khóa đó là gì và tại sao nó lại dính líu đến Theo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Edge of Tomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711066) by [MsPerception427](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPerception427/pseuds/MsPerception427). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Vào cuối ngày, Liam chỉ muốn mọi người biết được rằng mọi thứ đều là lỗi của Theo.

Được rồi, nói vậy cũng không công bằng lắm. Chuyện không hoàn toàn đều là lỗi của anh ấy. Đa phần là do nhỏ phù thủy kia. Nhưng Theo cũng có phần trong đó. Được rồi, có thể là không. Anh ấy thật ra chẳng muốn dính líu gì tới chuyện này. Nhưng dạo gần đây thì Liam không có tâm trạng dùng lý trí cho lắm.

Cậu rất mệt và khó chịu và cả thế giới có vẻ như đang nhất quyết không cho cậu được một phút để thở. Và giờ lại có thêm cả phù thủy nữa.

Trong số tất cả các hiểm họa siêu nhiên có thể đến và đe dọa thị trấn Beacon Hills này, Liam muốn nói rõ trên hồ sơ rằng phù thủy là thể loại tệ hại nhất. Nhất là cái con nhỏ này.

Từ khi nhỏ vào thị trấn một tuần trước, Lila Wayland đã biến cuộc đời của mọi thành viên trong bầy của cậu trở thành địa ngục trên trần gian. Nhỏ không có gây hại gì vĩnh viễn hay chết chóc gì cả nhưng cứ phải đóng vai kiểm soát thiệt hại cho mấy chiêu trò tinh ma của nhỏ là một nỗi đau đầu cho những thành viên còn lại trong bầy vẫn còn ở lại trong thị trấn. Không một ai trong số họ đã ngủ ngon được suốt mấy ngày rồi và nhìn một cái thôi thì cũng thấy rõ được.

Họ đều trông như đang đi thử vai xác sống trong phim _The Walking Dead_ ấy. Alec đã từ lâu từ bỏ chuyện giả vờ rằng mình có thể đi chung với bọn đàn anh và đã trốn vào nằm ngủ trong phòng y tế trong giờ trống tiết của mình. Liam khá chắc rằng lý do duy nhất Corey và Mason vẫn còn trụ nổi là nhờ lượng cà phê khổng lồ mà họ tiêu thụ. Nolan thì chọn chợp mắt sau lưng bất cứ thành viên trong bầy nào đủ tốt bụng (hoặc đủ tỉnh táo) để có thể đỡ được không chỉ bản thân mà còn thêm một người khác.

Người đó thường là Theo. Anh ấy bằng cách nào đó mà vẫn trong tươi tắn mặc dù Liam để ý thấy phong thái của anh ấy thì không như thường lệ bởi vì Corey đã phải ngăn anh ta đâm thẳng vào cửa một vài lần. Anh ấy cũng có vẻ thiếu tập trung hơn bởi vì anh ấy cứ nhìn về phía xa nhiều hơn trước.

Còn về Liam thì… sự thiếu ngủ đang ảnh hưởng rất nhiều đến bệnh IED của cậu. Điều đó và việc có cả bầy của mình cứ vây vảng xung quanh 24/7 mấy ngày nay. Giữa chuyện học, tập bóng vợt và săn phù thủy, không có cách nào mà cậu thoát khỏi bầy của mình được.

Thường thì đó không phải là vấn đề khi chỉ có Mason thôi, và thêm cả Corey nữa, nhưng giờ không chỉ còn là ba bọn họ nữa. Và trời ạ, Liam nhung nhớ những ngày hồi chỉ có ba bọn họ. Những ngày trước khi có Nolan, Alec và… Theo tham gia vào bộ phận nhỏ của bầy McCall. Bầy Cún, là tên mà Stiles thích gọi họ. Thời đó chuyện đơn giản hơn nhiều trước khi ba người kia tham gia vào. Và ngay khi cậu nghĩ đến điều đó, cậu liền cảm thấy hối hận. Bởi vì nói đơn giản thì chẳng có gì xấu xa ở ba người đó cả.

Giờ thằng Nolan đã bỏ lại quá khi thợ săn của mình rồi, cậu ta thật ra cũng không tệ. Cậu ta lúc nào cũng vui tươi và có một khiếu hài hước rất tinh quái. Cậu ấy cũng trung thành đến tức cười và luôn sẵn sàng ăn đấm để bảo vệ bạn bè mình.

Alec thì mới hơn. Cậu không biết gì nhiều về thằng đó. Nó là đứa nhỏ nhất trong đám, mới mười bốn tuổi thôi, nhưng đã làm người sói được hai năm rồi. Sau khi Scott dường như nhận nuôi luôn thằng nhóc và thả nó ở nhà mẹ mình trước khi bỏ đi để đuổi theo tin đồn mới nhất về mụ Monroe, Alec liền xa đọa. Nó gặp khó khăn với những khả năng của mình và Liam cũng không biết giúp làm sao bởi chính bản thân của cậu cũng đang gặp khó khăn.

Rồi một ngày Alec gắn mình với Theo và nhất quyết không thả anh ấy ra. Họ đùa là nó ghi ấn tượng với Theo như con vịt con ấy và điều đó cũng không hoàn toàn là sai. Mặc dù nó giống một con mèo hoang hơn.

Alec đã chọn Theo là thành viên ưa thích của mình trong bầy, và bất cứ ai dám động tới anh ấy sẽ phải chịu cơn giận của cậu nhóc kia. Không bất ngờ gì, Liam đã phải tiếp nhận mấy cơn giận đó của Alec suốt mấy tuần qua.

Còn về phần Theo thì… tên chimera đó đã khác xa hẳn với những ngày trước kia còn mưu tính sự hủy hoại của bầy. Trong ba tháng kể từ cuộc chiến với mụ Monroe và bọn thợ săn của ả, anh ấy đã luồn mình vào bầy.

Ban đầu thì Mason và Corey còn khó khăn lắm nhưng thời gian trôi qua thì cả hai đều xuôi lòng với anh ấy, nhất là Corey. Liam thường hay tìm thấy hai người bọn họ ngồi vào một góc phòng nào đó, đầu cúi vào nhau thì thầm to nhỏ chuyện gì.

Liam không biết từ khi nào, hay bằng cách nào, mà cả hai người họ trở nên thân thiết đến vậy. Nhưng họ đi từ dường như không nhìn nổi mặt nhau cho đến dành hết mọi giây phút bên cạnh nhau khi Corey không đi cùng Mason. Hoặc khi Theo không đi cùng Liam. Bởi vì họ cũng dành khá nhiều thời gian bên cạnh nhau. Và mặc cho mọi người khác thích nghĩ gì dạo gần đây, Liam không có bị mù đâu nhé. Cậu biết chứ.

Cậu biết là khi cậu ở bên cạnh Theo, những cơn giận của cậu giảm đi một số lượng lớn.

Mason, Stiles, và Lydia thích trao qua đổi lại hai từ ‘điểm tựa’. Nhưng mà Liam biết hai từ đó có một ý nghĩa rất sâu sắc. Bởi vì Liam đã từng một lần có điểm tựa. Cậu còn phạm sai lầm mà đi yêu điểm tựa của mình nữa. Nhưng rồi nhỏ bỏ cậu mà đi.

Hayden bỏ cậu và không một lần quay đầu nhìn lại. Vậy là cậu phải ở lại cùng với một trái tim tan vỡ và mất đi điểm tập trung bình an cho cơn giận của mình trong cùng một lúc. Nó đau lắm.

Nhưng rồi bọn thợ săn, và mất đi Brett và Lori, rồi cả vụ Anuk-Ite... tất cả đều có nghĩa là cậu không có thời gian để tập trung vào cơn giận. Nó có nghĩa là cậu không có thời gian để nhận thấy rằng cơn giận của mình không tệ đến bao nhiêu mặc dù cậu vừa mất đi điểm tựa của mình chỉ vài ngày trước khi địa ngục tìm đường lên trần gian.

Nhưng mà, những tháng sau cuộc chiến, Liam tìm ra rằng cậu không có gì ngoài thời gian để nhận thấy nó. Và nhận thấy lý do nằm sau chuyện đó nữa.

Theo đã trở thành một dáng hình không thể thiếu trong cuộc đời của cậu dường như chỉ qua một đêm. Bất cứ khi nào cậu phải quyết định chuyện gì, cậu luôn tìm đến Theo để xem anh chimera kia sẽ nghĩ gì. Cậu chưa từng lên kế hoạch mà không có ý kiến từ anh ấy.

Theo đã luồn lách bản thân hòa vào cuộc sống của Liam một cách quá gọn ghẽ mà không lên một tiếng để cho Liam biết được làm sao. Cậu ghét điều đó lắm. Bởi vì cậu không muốn mất nó đi.

Nếu cậu cho Theo biết cảm giác của mình, như thế sẽ biến nó thành sự thật và cuối cùng rồi anh ấy sẽ bỏ đi. Bởi vì đó là những gì người khác làm với Liam. Họ bỏ cậu mà đi.

Bố của cậu, Hayden và đệt, cả Scott nữa. Họ đều bỏ cậu mà đi. Và Liam không thể mất Theo được. Cậu không chắc rằng mình sẽ sống sót nổi việc đó. Và nói cho anh ấy biết đồng nghĩa với việc mất đi anh ấy.

Thế nên Liam làm điều mà mọi alpha tạm quyền đầy trách nhiệm đều làm khi cậu bắt đầu nảy sinh tình cảm với một thành viên quan trọng trong bầy mà cậu không thể đánh mất được: cậu tránh né anh ấy như tránh dịch.

Khi điều đó không thành công, cậu trở lại thói quen cũ bao gồm đấm đá anh ấy hoặc quát tháo anh ấy. Một phần kinh hoàng bên trong cậu nhận thấy rằng Theo không đánh trả trong những khoảnh khắc đó, và cậu chưa từng ghét bản thân hơn khi cậu trút giận lên Theo vì đã cố giúp cậu. Vì danh hiệu anh ấy nắm giữ: điểm tựa của Liam.

Liam biết là mình phải nói chuyện với Theo. Chuyện đang dần trở tệ lắm rồi. Cậu tránh né mọi chuyện theo một cách mà không liên quan gì đến mệt mỏi. Cậu luôn ở thế phòng ngự và xa lánh người khác vì sự thiếu thoải mái của bản thân, và đó không phải là thứ Liam muốn cho anh ấy. Không bao giờ.

Cậu biết cậu phải sửa chữa cho đúng việc này. Và cậu sẽ làm thế. Ngay sau khi họ đã giải quyết xong con phù thủy chết bầm này.

Và giải quyết với nhỏ, họ sẽ làm, bằng bất cứ giá nào. Họ đã lên kế hoạch đến gặp mặt với nhỏ vào đêm nay.

Họ chưa từng thử nói chuyện với nhỏ, và Liam không dám tin rằng làm chuyện này sẽ giúp ích được. Nhưng nó là một khoảnh khắc hiếm hoi mà cậu tiếp nhận Theo và sự góp ý của anh ấy. Thế nên họ phải làm theo kế hoạch này. Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là cậu phải có thái độ tốt về nó.

Sau này nhìn lại thì có một chuyện chắc chắn chính là đây, cũng như đa số (mọi) ý tưởng của Liam, là một ý tưởng ngu ngốc.

* * *

“Tụi mình đi vòng vòng nãy giờ rồi mà vẫn không tìm thấy con nhỏ đó!” Liam phàn nàn trong khi cậu, Mason, Corey, và tên Theo chết tiệt kia bước đi trong khu bảo tồn. Trời đã tối rồi, đúng lúc Lila thích lộ mặt. “Và tại sao Nolan và Alec được miễn đi theo tụi mình thế hả?!”

“Bởi vì nếu Lila tấn công tụi mình hoặc kế hoạch bị thất bại chỗ nào thì tụi mình còn có người ở lại để gọi giúp đỡ. Alec biết đi gọi anh Parrish và chú Argent nếu tụi mình không báo cáo lại với nó. Với lại thằng nhóc nhìn như sắp chết đến nơi rồi. Tao thấy để nó và Nolan lại còn tốt hơn; với lại nếu hôm nay tụi mình không tìm được Lila thì mai sẽ đến lượt tụi nó đi tìm.”

Đó là một ý tưởng hay. Sáng suốt và có lý đúng phong cách của Theo. Nó khiến cậu muốn giận điên lên. Sao Theo không thể cứ như con người của anh ấy hồi xưa chứ? Độc ác và vô tâm. Bây giờ thì anh ấy có ích và vui tính và tuyệt đẹp và mong manh và khiến cho Liam cảm thấy quá nhiều thứ. Nhưng cậu không thể. Thế nên cậu làm điều cậu làm tốt nhất khi liên quan đến Theo.

“Làm thiên tài xấu xa đôi khi cũng có lợi thật nhỉ?” cậu bình luận, ghét từng lời nói bay ra khỏi miệng cậu. Theo liền khựng người cạnh cậu và phát ra một âm thanh tổn thương trước khi các bức tường anh ấy xây quanh bản thân lại bật dậy nhanh đến mức Liam dường như nghe thấy chúng. Phong thái của anh ấy còn xa lánh hơn trước đó.

Liam suýt đã nói lời xin lỗi ngay lập tức. Cậu đã mở miệng mình để nói gì đó trước khi cậu nghe thấy một tiếng gầm gừ nhỏ đến từ phía Mason và Corey đang đi. Liam bắt đầu di chuyển về phía thằng bạn thân của mình thì Theo ngán đường cậu, dường như chạy đến để choàng một tay quanh vai của Corey.

Anh ta không nói gì thành tiếng, thay vào đó chỉ thì thầm to nhỏ những thứ không rõ ràng với cậu nhóc trong vòng tay mình. Mason dừng bước đi và để cho hai cậu chimera đi trước mình.

Liam thở dài. Mason lắc đầu, lặng yên mà đánh giá. Họ lại bước đi tiếp.

Liam không biết họ đã đi được bao lâu nhưng một phút họ vẫn còn đang tìm nhỏ phù thủy kia, rồi chớp mặt thì nhỏ đã xuất hiện ra trước mặt.

Nhỏ cao hơn cả đám bọn họ, với mái tóc dài tha thướt mang một màu đen huyền ảo. Đôi mắt tím tím xanh xanh liếc nhìn họ sau những lọn tóc đen khiến nhỏ trông ma mị hơn nữa. Đôi môi đỏ uốn thành một nụ cười điệu đà ngang hàng với nụ cười thường lệ của Theo.

Vậy ra đây là cô phù thủy Lila Wayland khó tìm. Cậu không nghĩ rằng mình có thể ghét bất cứ ai nhiều hơn cậu ghét con nhỏ này trong giây phút đó.

“Úi chà, nếu Mị mà biết có trai đẹp theo đuổi Mị như vậy, thì Mị đã để bản thân bị bắt sớm hơn rồi,” nhỏ nói, đôi mắt đầy khêu gợi lướt lượn khắp cơ thể của Theo.

Liam đã sai rồi. Thật ra là có thể ghét người ta nhiều hơn thế. Cái con nhỏ này… nhưng dù vậy, cậu không có quyền hành để mà ghen tuông gì cả. Cậu chính là người đã đặt ra ranh giới giữa bản thân và Theo. Thế nên nếu Theo muốn tán tỉnh với con phù thủy tâm thần này thì anh ấy cứ việc.

“Ờ, cảm ơn nhé,” Theo trả lời, liếc nhìn sang Liam một lúc. “Thật ra bọn tôi muốn nói chuyện với cô một chút.”

Nhỏ mỉm cười tươi tắn. “Trai đẹp như chàng đây muốn thì sẽ được ngay. Chàng muốn nói chuyện gì đấy?”

“Về mấy vấn đề mà cô đã gây ra trong thị trấn,” Liam mắng, ngắt lời Theo. “Tụi tôi muốn cô rời khỏi thị trấn này ngay.”

“Ôi trời, Sói Con kia, sao ta phải làm như thế chứ? Tại sao trong khi ở đây lại có quá nhiều thú vui? Cái thị trấn này tràn đầy năng lượng và ta ở đây để hưởng thụ mà.”

“Cô có cách hưởng thụ lạ ghê đấy,” Mason chỉ ra. “Nghe này, cô có vẻ là người biết điều. Thế nên cô phải thấy là mình đang gây ra rất nhiều rất rắc rối, và bây giờ thì có rất nhiều người đang rất sợ hãi. Thế nên cô dừng lại được thì sẽ tốt lắm đấy.”

Đôi mắt của Lila chuyển về phía Mason và Liam cảm thấy các cơ bắp của mình căng cứng để sẵn sàng cho hành động khó ngờ của nhỏ kia. Nhưng thay vì biến Mason thành một con cóc hay bất cứ thứ gì mà phù thủy thích làm, Lila chỉ bật cười. Đầu nhỏ ngã về phía sau trong khi nhỏ bật cười đấy thích thú như thể mọi vấn đề mà nhỏ đã gây ra trong mấy ngày qua đều rất buồn cười.

“Không nhé. Ta không có ý định dừng lại gì cả. Cả cái thị trấn ngu ngốc này… không, cả cái thế giới này sẽ hiểu rõ được cảm giác của ta!”

“Và cô có cảm giác gì?” Theo hỏi, giả tạo nhưng vì lý do nào đó, sự lo âu thành thật hòa huyện vào giọng nói của anh ấy. Đó là một trò thao túng mà Liam biết anh ấy ghét phải dùng đến, nhưng nó lại rất hữu ích.

“Ta cảm thấy đau đớn,” Lila trả lời, nỗi sầu lướt qua nét mặt của nhỏ. “Ta cảm thấy giận dữ. Bọn họ thấy được những thứ ta đã làm à? Tốt! Họ sợ ư? Cứ để họ sợ. Bởi vì chẳng có ai quan tâm cả. Chẳng có ai quan tâm khi cái thị trấn này giết chết em ấy vì em ấy khác biệt nhưng bây giờ thì họ sẽ phải quan tâm.”

“Vậy là cô đã mất một người,” Theo thì thầm, đầu ngưỡng cao trong suy nghĩ. Ánh mắt của Lila chăm chú quan sát anh ấy. “Cô nói là ‘em ấy’. Người đó là… bạn gái của cô à? Em ấy cũng là siêu nhiên luôn?”

“Người báo sư tử,” Lila trả lời, có phần buồn bã. “Em ấy đã bị thợ săn sát hại.”

“Tôi xin chia buồn nhé,” Theo nói và lần này, anh ấy nghe thật tình hơn. “Thật lòng đấy. Đã có nhiều người phải thiệt mạng khi bọn thợ săn tìm đến đây. Những người tốt và không xứng đáng định mệnh đó. Nhưng cô đang trừng phạt cả thị trấn chỉ vì tội ác của một vài người. Như thế cô thấy không bất công sao?”

“Ta không quan tâm,” Lila rít lên qua kẽ răng của mình. “Cái thị trấn này sẽ biết được cảm giác mất đi mọi thứ họ quan tâm là như thế nào. Họ sẽ phải trải qua nỗi đau ta từng trải.”

“Nghe này, tôi hiểu. Cô mất đi người mình yêu và điều đó thật tệ nhưng cả đám tụi tôi đều đã trải qua mất mát. Tôi đã mất hai người bạn trong cuộc chiến đó. Điều đó không có nghĩa là tôi sẽ đi trút giận lên cả thế giới này!” Liam quát, dần trở nên thiếu kiên nhẫn với cuộc trao đổi dài dòng và đầy kịch tính này.

“Mày nghĩ mày biết mất mát là sao à? Mày nghĩ mày biết được cái nỗi đau đó ra làm sao hả? Mày còn không tưởng tượng ra được nữa kìa!”

“Thử tao đi!”

“Liam à,” Theo nói, một lời cảnh báo trong chất giọng của anh ấy. “Có lẽ tụi mình không nên chọc giận một cô phù thủy đang nóng máu, nhỉ?”

“Sao? Mày không muốn tao chọc giận bạn gái mới của mày à?”

“Giờ không phải lúc,” Theo cắn răng mắng lại, nhưng Liam có thể ngửi thấy sự tổn thương trong tín hiệu hóa học của anh ấy. Cậu ghét nó lắm. Cậu phớt lờ nó đi. “Lila à, tôi thật lòng chia buồn cho cô bạn gái của cô nhưng bọn tôi không thể để cô tiếp tục hại người được. Trút giận lên thị trấn này sẽ không mang lại người cô yêu được đâu. Nó sẽ không làm nỗi đau đó biến mất.”

“Nói từ trải nghiệm của bản thân à?”

Liam thấy một màu đỏ. Sao mà con nhỏ kia lại dám nói với anh ấy như thế? Theo còn đang biện hộ giúp nhỏ cơ mà. Sao mà nhỏ dám dùng chị gái của Theo để chống lại anh ấy như thế? Sao mà nhỏ dám nghĩ nỗi đau của nhỏ có thể đủ để sánh với những gì họ đã phải trải qua?

“Li, đừng,” Mason cố khuyên, rõ ràng thấy được cơn giận của cậu đang trỗi dậy. “Theo, mày có muốn…?”

“Ừ,” Theo thở dài. Anh ấy bước một bước về phía Liam cùng với cái nụ cười điệu kia trên mặt. Liam ghét khi anh ấy làm thế. Khi anh ấy đặt bản thân trước mặt một Liam đang tức giận, sẵn sàng chịu ăn đòn nếu cần nhưng vẫn sẵn lòng giúp cậu vượt qua cơn giận của mình. “Hạ hỏa nào, Sói Con. Giờ không ai cần Thánh Hỏa Liam đâu. Tụi mình chỉ đang nói chuyện xã giao thôi mà.”

“Sao mày cứ làm vậy hoài thế?!” Liam gầm gừ, cảm thấy cơ thể đang dần biến đổi. “Tại sao mày cứ nghĩ là mày phải chịu trách nhiệm cho tao thế?! Tin mới này, mày không hề nhé. Nếu có ai chịu trách nhiệm cho tao, thì người đó chỉ là tao thôi. Tao mới phải chịu trách nhiệm cho mày đó! Mày đã là trách nhiệm của tao kể từ khi tao kéo xác mày ra khỏi địa ngục và mày sẽ mãi là trách nhiệm của tao. Nên ngừng cư xử như mày có chút quan trọng gì ở đây đi. Bởi vì mày không hề. Mày ở đây bởi vì tụi tao mới cần để mắt đến mày, không phải là ngược lại.”

Đôi mắt của Theo mở toang, chân lùi lại một bước. Anh ấy nuốt khan. “Tao chỉ muốn giúp thôi.”

“Mày chẳng giúp được gì cả. Thứ mày biết làm chỉ là hủy hoại và thao túng người khác. Lý do duy nhất tụi tao giữ mày bên cạnh là bởi vì tao mắc sai lầm kéo mày ra khỏi địa ngục vì tao tưởng mày có thể giúp ích với đám Kỵ Sĩ Ma. Và mày còn không làm được chuyện đó! Tao thật sự không biết tại sao mày vẫn còn ở lại đây tới tận bây giờ. Mày không giúp ích được gì và tụi tao cũng không cần mày!”

Lặng yên chưa bao giờ nghe ầm ĩ đến vậy khi Liam hoàn tất bài diễn thuyết đầy giận dữ của mình. Cậu chỉ nửa nhận biết được những lời nói đã thoát ra khỏi miệng khi cậu đang nói chúng. Nhưng bây giờ cậu đã nói xong cả rồi, chúng trở lại đập ầm vào mặt cậu với một cảm giác _tộilỗixấuhổhốitiếc._ Sao mà cậu có thể giả vờ như Theo chẳng giúp được gì cả? Theo giúp mỗi ngày cơ mà. Cậu mở miệng ra để rút lại lời nói của mình, để xin lỗi, để làm điều gì đó nhưng Theo ngắt lời cậu.

“Phải rồi nhỉ,” Theo nói, lại nuốt khan và run rẩy gật đầu mình. Đó là dấu hiệu duy nhất để Liam biết rằng Theo đã bị ảnh hưởng bởi lời nói của cậu. Mặt nạ của anh ấy lại gắn chặt trên mặt và kiên cố hơn bao giờ hết. Trái tim của anh ấy rất bình thản và không có tín hiệu hóa học nào thoát ra khỏi cơ thể anh ấy cả. Đây là Theo tiền-Địa-Ngục và đó là một phiên bản mà cậu không bao giờ muốn thấy một lần nào nữa hết. “Vậy bởi vì không ai cần tao ở đây nữa, tao sẽ nhấn nút biến ngay. Có gì mai gặp lại ở trường nhé. Chúc may mắn với cả vụ phù thủy này.”

Lời nói vừa dứt, anh ấy đã quay người và dường như chạy nhanh ra khỏi đó. Corey gọi tên anh ấy nhưng không nhận được câu trả lời nào. Anh ấy cứ tiếp tục di chuyển đến nơi họ đã đổ xe của mình. Corey dừng lại để liếc nhìn Liam một cái trước khi bỏ chạy đi để bắt kịp Theo. Mason hì hục một tiếng nhưng không nhìn Liam lấy một cái. Toàn bộ sự chú ý của cậu ấy đều tập trung vào Lila, người đang quan sát bọn họ với một ánh mắt đầy tò mò.

“Tụi mình giải quyết lẹ chuyện này được không? Giờ cô muốn tụi tôi làm gì thì cô mới chịu dừng đây?” Liam uể oải hỏi. Cậu cảm thấy con sói bên trong mình rút lui và giờ những gì cậu cảm thấy chỉ là tội lỗi và mệt mỏi.

Lila lắc đầu mình và mỉm cười. Ngón tay của nhỏ ve vẩy về hướng của cậu trước khi nụ cười của nhỏ trở nên rạng rỡ hơn. “Ôi, Sói Con đáng yêu à, mày chỉ có thể làm tao dừng lại bằng cách trải qua nỗi đau của tao. Mày nghĩ mày biết mất mát là ra sao nhưng mày chưa từng trải qua cảm giác đau đớn tao từng trải.” Nhỏ dừng lại, nhắm mắt mình và mỉm cười ma quái. “Nhưng rồi mày sẽ thấy. Gặp lại sau nhé, Liam.”

Nhỏ búng ngón tay mình một cái rồi biến mất trong một làn khói mịt mù. Cái con phù thủy đáng ghét. Cậu thật sự không có đủ kiên nhẫn cho toàn bộ việc này.

“Vậy tụi mình sẽ nói về chuyện vừa mới xảy ra hay không đây?”

“Ý mày là sao? Nhỏ phù thủy tâm thần nói mấy điều vô nghĩa rồi phàn nàn về cái chết trước khi biến mất trong một làn khói. Còn gì để nói nữa đây?”

“Liam Eugene Dunbar,” Mason mở lời, hai tay vắt hai bên hông. “Nếu mày dám nghĩ trong một giây là tao đang nói đến chuyện giữa mày và nhỏ phù thủy đó, thì mày chắc đang phê cần rồi. Tao đang nói về Theo kìa.”

“Theo làm sao?” Liam hỏi, bướng bỉnh giữ lấy sự ngây thơ của mình. Mason thì, như dự đoán, không chút ấn tượng.

“Mày không thể cứ đối xử với người ta như vậy được.”

“Tại sao chứ? Bởi vì mấy tụi bây nghĩ nó là điểm tựa của tao à?”

“Không! Bởi vì nó là bạn của mày và nó không xứng đáng bị đối xử như thế!” Mason mắng lại. “Nhưng cũng đúng, nó là điểm tựa của mày và đó là một chức vụ mà nhiều người sẽ tránh né bởi vì cái lịch sử và khuynh hướng bạo lực của mày đối với những người mà mày quan tâm đến, và dù vậy, thằng Theo vẫn dũng cảm nhận lấy. Kể cả khi điều đó khiến nó đau khổ. Đệt, tao bắt đầu nghĩ rằng đặc biệt là bởi vì điều đó khiến nó đau khổ và thằng ngu đó nghĩ mình xứng đáng bị thế.”

“Từ khi nào mà mày lại theo phe của nó?!”

“Từ khi mày và Corey gán ép tao tin tưởng rằng nó là người tốt xứng đáng được cơ hội thứ hai. Và tao tin thật bởi vì mày nói đúng; nó là người tốt. Con người nó và những gì nó làm trước Địa Ngục không quan trọng. Nó đã thay đổi và nó xứng đáng có được một cơ hội để chứng minh điều đó. Mày đã giúp tao nhận ra điều đó. Rồi mày tự mắc kẹt trong cảm xúc của chính bản thân và giờ thì mày cư xử như một thằng khốn và gây tổn thương cho nó kể cả khi cả hai tụi mình đều biết là mày cũng bị tổn thương nữa.”

Liam ghét là Mason nói đúng. Và nó nói đúng thật. Cả kế hoạch mà Liam đã nghĩ ra cùng chuyện lùa đẩy Theo đi để bảo vệ bản thân mình đều rất độc ác. Cậu biết nó ngay từ lúc ban đầu nhưng cậu không thể kiềm chế bản thân được. Cậu đã sợ hãi. Và một sự thật đã được chứng minh chính là Liam thường làm những điều vô cùng ngu ngốc khi cậu cảm thấy sợ.

“Mày nói đúng rồi, được chứ? Mày nói đúng. Tao đúng là khốn thật và tao cũng biết chứ. Nhưng tối nay tao đi hơi quá rồi, có đúng không?”

“Tao nghĩ mày làm tổn thương nó thật rồi đó. Tao nghĩ… mày làm nó khóc luôn đó.”

Và mặc dù bản thân không muốn, Liam tua lại vài khoảnh khắc trước với bản thân và Theo trong đầu cậu. Và đúng, ngay trước khi những bức tường kia lại dựng lên và mặt nạ kia lại hiện hình lần thứ hai trong đêm nay, Liam có thể nhớ ra mình đã ngửi thấy mình mùi mặn. Đệt thật.

“Ngày mai tao sẽ nói chuyện với nó. Tao sẽ sửa chữa lại cho đúng chuyện này.”

“Nói được là làm được đó.”

Cảm thấy đã bị mắng xong, Liam để Mason dẫn mình về chỗ chỉ còn mỗi xe của cậu còn nằm đó. Họ mỗi người tự lái xe đến đây, hai cậu chimera đi chung rồi Mason và Liam. Và có vẻ như, đó là cách mà họ sẽ trở về.

Liam thở dài và vào xe của mình. Ngay khi cậu mở máy xe lên, điện thoại của Mason reo lên cho biết cậu ấy có một tin nhắn mới.

“Ờ, Corey đang trên đường trở lại để chở tao về. Nó nói nó đã giúp Theo đổ xe ở một chỗ kín đáo cho đêm nay rồi. Có thể đêm nay nó sẽ được ngủ ngon giấc một lần.”

“Đổ xe?” Hai mày của Liam nhăn khít lại. “Kín đáo? Được ngủ ngon giấc?”

“Liam, mày thật đó hả?” Mason nhìn cậu chằm chằm như thể cậu mới là đứa đang nói chuyện không đâu. Cằm của Mason hạ hẳn xuống đất. “Mày đùa tao đấy à? Sao mà mày không biết chuyện này được chứ? Theo nó vô gia cứ đó. Nó phải sống trong xe của nó!”

“Cái gì?!”

Liam cảm thấy như trái đất vừa mở ra một hố đen ngay dưới chân cậu. Sao cậu lại không biết chuyện này chứ? Nhìn lại thì, nó giải thích được rất nhiều chuyện.

Họ đều biết những người anh ấy đã từng sống với khi anh ấy trở lại thị trấn không phải là bố mẹ thật của anh ấy. Họ biết rằng bố mẹ ruột của anh ấy đã biến mất sau khi Tara chết, có lẽ bị lũ Bác Sĩ Tử Thần sát hại. Sau khi anh ấy trở lại từ Địa Ngục, anh ấy đã bị cắt khỏi nguồn tài nguyên của bọn Bác Sĩ, thế nên tất nhiên anh ấy không còn nơi nào để về.

Anh ấy không có gì ngoài trừ chiếc xe của mình. Và Liam đã quá bận tránh né anh ấy để mở lời giúp đỡ.

Cậu đúng là quá tệ mà.

“Còn ai biết không?”

“Ai cũng biết hết,” Mason trả lời, đảo mắt một vòng. “Cứ lâu lâu, Alec lại dùng cặp mắt cún con để thuyết phục nó ngủ lại một đêm trong phòng ngủ cho khách ở nhà của cô Melissa. Cô ấy đã cố thuyết phục nó chuyển vào ở luôn cũng mấy tháng nay rồi mà nó không chịu nghe. Corey cũng ráng được cả chục lần. Scott cũng cố thử lấy danh Alpha ra nhưng cũng không được. Anh ấy nghĩ là Theo sẽ không chịu nghe ai ngoài điểm tựa của nó nhưng nếu vậy thì bó tay rồi. Bởi vì điểm tựa của nó lại quá đần độn để nhận ra chuyện.”

“Điểm tựa của… oh,” Liam ghì chặt vô lăng dưới tay mình. “Tao là điểm tựa của nó. Phải rồi. Vậy cũng đúng.”

“Ừ,” Mason trả lời, giọng đã dịu lại. “Liam, mày là bạn thân của tao. Tao hiểu con người mày. Tao biết quá khứ của mày và tao biết tại sao mày lại lùa đẩy Theo đi. Nhưng tao cũng cần mày dừng lại.” Liam quay lại nhìn nhìn cậu ấy. Mason nở một nụ cười dịu dàng nhìn lại cậu. “Nó không phải là Hayden đâu, mày. Nó không phải Hayden, nó chắc chắn không phải là bố của mày và nó cũng không phải là Scott. Nó sẽ không bỏ đi. Nó đã có cơ hội bỏ đi biết bao nhiêu lần rồi nhưng nó đã không làm thế. Nó vẫn còn ở đây. Nó ngủ trong xe của mình và đóng vai anh lớn của một đám nhóc tí chỉ biết than thở với nó. Nó có toàn quyền để đóng gói hết đồ mình và rời khỏi đây nhưng nó lại không làm thế. Nó chọn ở lại.”

Liam gật đầu. “Tao biết điều đó nhưng mà… tao không thể mất nó được.”

“Mày đã có được nó đâu mà mất,” Mason nhắc nhở cậu, không chút hữu ích gì cả. Cậu nhìn ra khỏi kính xe để bắt gặp chiếc xe đang dần tiến tới phía bọn họ. Corey đã trở lại và đánh giá bởi cách cậu ấy không ra khỏi xe, cậu ấy hẳn không muốn nhìn lại mặt Liam một lần nữa. Vậy… cũng không trách cậu ấy được. “Nghe này, Li. Về nhà đi, nghĩ cho thông suốt chuyện này và được thì chợp mắt một chút. Nhưng hơn hết, chỉnh đốn lại bản thân của mày đi. Không dám ăn theo _Trò Chơi Vương Quyền_ hay gì nhưng mùa đông đang tới dần đó và ở đây về đêm trời lạnh lắm. Nhất là khi phải ngủ ở ghế sau của một chiếc bán tải.”

“Ừ,” Liam nói, lắc lắc đầu. “Mày nói đúng. Mai gặp ở trường nhé.”

“Ừ, mai gặp.” Mason vương tay ra và ôm cậu một cái. “Tao thương mày lắm đó.”

“Tao cũng thương mày,” Liam thì thầm, tựa người vào cái ôm và giữ lấy thằng bạn mình trong một phút ngắn ngủi. Thế rồi Mason quay bước đi, tiến bước về chỗ Corey đang đợi cậu ấy. Cậu ấy vẫy tay một lần cuối trước khi vào xe rồi cả hai lái xe đi mất.

Liam chần chừ trước khi ra về. Cậu nghĩ về chuyện gọi cho Theo.

Cậu nghĩ về chuyện lái xe cho đến khi cậu tìm thấy chỗ anh chimera đó đã đậu xe cho đêm nay. Cậu nghĩ về chuyện làm hết những chuyện đó nhưng cậu nhận ra như thế cũng vô ích thôi.

Theo đã bị tổn thương và anh ấy vẫn còn đang hồi phục. Không, bây giờ tốt hơn là đi về nhà và ít nhất cố chợp mắt được một chút.

Lila có vẻ sẽ không manh động gì trong đêm nay, ít nhất là thế. Giờ tốt hơn là ngủ qua đêm nay và cố nói chuyện với Theo vào buổi sáng. Cậu sẽ cố sửa chữa lại cho đúng với anh ấy. Cậu nắm chắc được việc này mà. Cậu sẽ không thất bại. Không phải với một việc quan trọng như thế này.

Tuy nhiên, sau này nhìn lại thì có một chuyện chắc chắn rằng đây cuối cùng lại là một lời dối trá...

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
 _Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Liam càu nhàu khó chịu khi báo thức trên điện thoại cậu vang lên ầm ĩ. Báo thức được đặt sớm hơn một giờ so với thời gian cậu thường đặt và cậu còn không nhớ đã đặt nó ngay từ ban đầu.

Cậu không nhớ đã chọn bài hát này làm chuông báo thức. Cậu chắc chắn không phải là fan cổ điển hay gì nhưng cái bài này đúng là có hơi quá so với cậu, nhất là sau cuộc nói chuyện với con mụ phù thủy đau khổ đêm hôm trước.

Cậu đã nghĩ là một đêm ngon giấc sẽ đủ để làm dịu tâm trí cậu nhưng thật ra nó chỉ cho cậu thêm thời gian để suy nghĩ. Và cậu nghĩ càng nhiều thì càng nhận ra thêm là hôm nay cậu thật hoàn toàn không sẵn sàng để đối mặt với Theo.

Cậu đã có thời gian để suy xét lại hành vi của mình kể từ khi bọn thợ săn rời khỏi thị trấn. Thời gian để phản ánh lại xem bạn thân đã xem thường Theo như thế nào. Cậu cứ cho rằng Theo muốn làm mọi thứ cho cậu và với cậu và chưa từng bận tâm nói một tiếng cảm ơn anh ấy. Đấy chính là loại hành vi mà cậu ghét cay ghét đắng từ những thành viên lớn tuổi hơn trong bầy vậy mà chính cậu lại đi hành xử như thế.

Tâm trạng không vui của cậu không được cải thiện một chút nào khi cả buổi sáng nay ông trời nhất quyết phạt cậu đủ thứ chuyện.

Trước tiên, cậu đi tắm thì nước nóng không còn một giọt. Thế rồi, mẹ cậu có làm cà phê nhưng đến khi cậu thay đồ xong thì còn chưa đầy nửa ly. Mẹ có gửi cho cậu một tin nhắn vào lúc sớm hơn, giải thích rằng mẹ có chuyện gấp ở công ty và thế nên không thể làm bữa sáng cho cậu trước khi đi làm được. Bố của cậu thì từ lâu đã đi mất, bị gọi vào lúc trời còn sớm bởi vì có chuyện khẩn cấp nào đó ở bệnh viện. Vì thế Liam bị bỏ lại bơ vơ một mình.

Bơ vơ một mình đồng nghĩa với việc tránh xa nhà bếp và mọi thứ có thể cháy nổ ra thật xa. Cậu chợt cảm thấy ngứa ngáy muốn cầm điện thoại lên và gọi cho Theo. Bởi vì như mọi lĩnh vực trong cuộc sống mà Liam không làm được cho ra hồn, Theo thì lại làm quá tốt. Và bên Liam thì không có chút tái cán nấu ăn gì cả, bên Theo thì lại như một thiên tài.

Trước khi cậu đã đặt ra ranh giới ở giữa hai bọn họ, có một bữa sáng Theo đã qua nhà và nấu bữa sáng cho cậu. Đó là sau khi Scott, Lydia và Malia đã bỏ đi nhưng trước khi Alec tham gia vào bầy. Anh ấy nói rằng anh ấy làm thế bởi vì anh ấy nghĩ Liam xứng đáng có chút hào quang trong đời mình. Thế nên anh ấy lẻn vào nhà và nấu bữa sáng cho cậu.

Anh ấy còn sẵn sàng lẻn ra lại trước khi mọi người kịp thức giấc nhưng mẹ của Liam xuống nhà thì bất ngờ khi thấy một đứa bạn của thằng con trai mình lấp ló trong nhà bếp của bà vào sớm như thế. Mẹ đã nếm thử món trứng và bánh rán của anh ấy, rồi sẵn sàng nhận nuôi anh ấy luôn ngay tại đó. Mẹ đã ra lệnh cho anh ấy ngồi xuống và dùng bữa sáng chung với cả nhà.

Theo đã ghé qua nhà vào mỗi bữa Chủ Nhật sau hôm đó trước khi Liam nhận ra là họ đã trở nên quá thân thiết. Theo gọi mẹ cậu là Jenna đó! Anh ấy gọi mẹ cậu bằng tên của bà và mẹ thương anh ấy như con ruột. Bà ấy luôn hỏi han cậu về anh ấy. Cả bố của cậu cũng hỏi xem Theo dạo này thế nào rồi.

Liam rên rỉ trong khi tâm trí của cậu lại tìm về một người mà cậu đang cố không nghĩ tới cho đến khi cần thiết, nghĩa là khi đang đứng ngay trước mặt anh ấy và lắp bắp ngóng nghẹn tìm lời mà nói.

Cậu thở ra một tiếng ‘hừ’ khó chịu trước khi hít được một mùi hương quen thuộc và nó làm dịu tâm trạng cậu lại. Cậu đi theo mùi hương đó tới phòng giặt đồ. Mẹ cậu đã để sẵn một đống đồ để cho vào máy vào tối nay, và Liam nhận ra chiếc áo hoodie của Theo nằm ngay trên cùng. Anh ấy hẳn đã để quên nó ở đây trong những bữa lên kế hoạch của họ. Liam nhặt nó lên và để cho mùi hương an lành của Theo bao trùm lấy cậu.

Liam mặc chiếc áo hoodie vào mà không nghĩ ngợi gì, cầm lấy phần còn lại của bữa sáng bị cháy đen của cậu cùng với nửa ly cà phê rồi trèo vào xe mình… đã hết xăng. Bởi vì đêm qua lo cắn rứt lương tâm về chuyện Theo, cậu đã quên ghé trạm xăng để đổ.

Cũng đã lâu rồi kể từ khi cậu lái chiếc xe này. Cậu đã quá quen được Theo chở nên cậu đã hoàn toàn quên mất chuyện phải tự đổ xăng cho xe của mình. Cho đến ngay lúc này. Cậu đập đầu vào vô lăng xe.

Hôm nay quả là một ngày tồi tệ.

Cậu gọi điện cho Mason xem thằng bạn mình có thể cho cậu đi nhờ được không nhưng cậu ấy đã đến trường sớm để nói chuyện với thầy môn sinh để xin thêm bài tập điểm cộng. Lại thêm một tin nhắn nữa mà Liam đã phớt lờ cho đến khi quá muộn. Nhưng bởi vì Liam có thằng bạn tuyệt vời nhất trên thế giới, Mason nói là sẽ quay lại để rước cậu. Liam từ chối lòng tốt của nó và chấp nhận số phận phải đi bộ đến trường.

Đó là một quãng đường dài nhưng có lẽ nó sẽ cho cậu thêm chút thời gian để nghĩ về những chuyện cậu sẽ nói với Theo. Bởi vì nếu sáng nay đã dạy được cậu điều gì thì đó chính là Theo làm mọi thứ tốt đẹp hơn.

Và cậu thật sự cần phải sửa cho đúng chuyện với anh ấy.

Đó là lý do cậu không dừng chân khi đã đến trường. Cậu bước ngang qua tủ đồ của mình, phớt lờ Alec đang cố hỏi xem Liam đã nói gì với Theo và Mason đang cổ vũ tinh thần cho cậu. Cậu tiến thẳng tới tủ đồ của Theo, sẵn lòng quỳ gối để cầu xin anh chimera đó tha thứ cho cậu nhưng kế hoạch ngàn năm của cậu bị phá vỡ khi cậu lại gặp mặt một cậu chimera hoàn toàn khác.

Thay vì Theo với gương mặt điển trai và nụ cười điệu xinh xắn và cái nốt ruồi đáng ghét kia mà Liam muốn hôn cho một cái cùng với mái tóc mềm mại của anh ấy mà cậu muốn luồn ngón tay vào, cậu lại gặp phải cơn giận nóng hổi, cao trào của cậu trai người tắc kè trong bầy.

Corey đang đứng tựa người vào cạnh tủ đồ của Theo với một nét mặt khó chịu ngày càng khó chịu hơn khi cậu ấy thấy Liam đang tiến tới gần. Hai chân mày của cậu ấy nhăn khít lại trước khi ánh mắt cậu ấy chuyển xuống chiếc áo hoodie Liam đang mặc. Corey đảo mắt một vòng.

Có vẻ như Liam không chỉ cần phải sửa chữa chuyện với Theo không thôi. Cậu đã thành công phá hỏng chuyện với cả hai cậu chimera trong bầy. Cậu đúng là biết cách làm alpha ghê, nhỉ?

“Mày muốn gì?”

“Tao chỉ muốn nói chuyện với nó thôi. Mày có thấy nó đâu không?”

“Không,” Corey ngần ngại trả lời. Cậu ấy khoanh tay trước ngực mình. “Và thường thì giờ này nó đã tới rồi. Nó hay tắm trong phòng thay đồ trước giờ học. Nhưng tao không thấy xe của nó ở bãi đậu xe.”

“Mày gọi cho nó chưa?”

Corey đảo mắt một vòng. “Tao tới trường mà không thấy xe của nó là tao gọi ngay. Không như mày, tao thì có quan tâm về nó hơn những điều nó có thể làm cho bầy của mình.”

“Corey, đó không phải…” Liam ngắt lời mình, hít một hơi thật sâu. Giờ nổi giận với Corey cũng không có ích gì… nhất là khi Corey đã nói đúng. Với lại, nếu cậu muốn có hi vọng gì trong việc sửa chữa chuyện với Theo, thì cậu phải trả giá bằng cách làm hòa với một người có thể được xem là bạn thân của anh ấy. Thế nên cậu cười gượng một cái và nhìn vào mắt của Corey, mong rằng cậu chimera kia có thể thấy sự thành thật của cậu. “Tao hiểu tại sao mày lại nghĩ vậy. Tao đã không đối xử tốt với nó. Tao đã là một thằng khốn, tao biết. Nhưng tao đang cố sửa chữa chuyện với nó nè. Tao nói thật đấy. Core, mày biết tao mà.”

Có một khoảng ngập ngừng và cuối cùng thì Corey thở dài. “Tao biết. Tao biết mày có ý tốt. Nhưng Theo… nó không có cứng cáp như vẻ bề ngoài đâu. Nó có nhiều tầng lớp khác nhau và nhiều tổn thương nữa. Ý tao là trước địa ngục nó đã có rồi nhưng sau đó thì còn tệ hơn. Tình hình của nó thật không ổn. Và tao đã cố giúp nó được nhiêu thì giúp nhưng như thế vẫn không đủ. Nhưng tao vẫn sẽ ráng giúp. Nó đúng là Alpha tệ hại thật nhưng nó là một người bạn tốt. Và tao sẽ không để ai làm tổn thương nó. Kể cả mày. Mấy người còn lại trong bầy thôi cũng đã đủ lắm rồi.”

“Ý mày là sao?”

“Mày thật đó hả?” Corey hỏi, giọng nói đầy hoài nghi và nỗi buồn vì cả sự tồn tại của Liam. “Với ngoại lệ là tao, Scott, Mase và Alec, mọi người ở đây đều đối xử nó như cứt vậy. Tụi mày cứ đòi hỏi đủ thứ ở nó và mong đợi nó hi sinh cả mạng sống cho tụi mày. Và nó cũng làm thế thật! Không chần chừ hay thắc mắc gì hết. Và tao chịu đủ rồi. Nó đã làm những chuyện không tốt. Nhưng Peter và Deucalion cũng vậy thôi. Deucalion chính là lý do mà Tracey và Josh mất mạng. Và hắn cũng chỉ làm theo lệnh của Scott thôi.”

Liam nghiến cằm mình nhưng không tranh luận. Bởi vì Corey lại nói đúng. Sáng hôm nay đúng là chỉ toàn những sự thật đắng lòng. Scott chính là người đã đặt Deucalion vào tầm ngắm của Theo, và Deucalion đã thuyết phục Theo rằng cách duy nhất để đạt được sức mạnh mà anh ấy hằng mong muốn để thoát khỏi vòng tay của bọn Bác Sĩ Tử Thần chính là giết chết Tracey và Josh.

Đó không phải là thứ chịu nằm yên trong đáy bụng của Liam. Nhất là khi cậu nghĩ về chuyện nó quá dễ dàng đã có thể là Corey hay kể cả Hayden. Chuyện cả bầy McCall chẳng quan tâm gì nhiều ngoài chuyện ngừng Theo lại. Và chuyện họ dùng quá khứ đó chống lại anh ấy mà không do dự gì bất cứ khi nào họ muốn biện minh cho cái cách họ đối xử với anh ấy.

“Tao hiểu rồi,” Liam nói, cố khiến giọng mình nghe thật chắc chắn, đầy an ủi. “Tao sẽ nói chuyện với nó ngay khi nó đến trường. Tao sẽ sửa chữa chuyện với nó. Tao hứa.”

Đầu của Corey nghiêng sang một bên và cậu ấy dường như đang lắng nghe nhịp tim của Liam, và theo cậu nhớ thì đó là điều mà Corey không thể làm được. Cậu ấy có chút khả năng vượt trội nhưng không tới tầm vóc đó.

Liam nheo mắt lại nhưng trước khi cậu kịp mở miệng hỏi về chuyện đó, Corey lại gật đầu.

“Được rồi. Nhưng mày ráng làm cho ra hồn đó.”

“Tao biết mà. Ngay khi nó đến đây, tao sẽ sửa cho đúng.”

* * *

 

Nhưng Theo lại không đến trường. Liam biết bản thân hẳn trông rất tuyệt vọng khi cậu tìm anh ấy quanh hành lang đông người giữa giờ chuyển lớp nhưng giờ cậu không còn quan tâm nữa.

Như vậy không giống Theo chút nào. Anh ấy mới là người thích đi học. Cái đồ mọt sách đó. Anh ấy chưa bao giờ bỏ học cả. Anh ấy đặc biệt sẽ không bỏ học mà không thông báo cho cho họ biết một tiếng. Anh ấy thậm chí còn không ra ngoài xe của mình ngồi vào giờ ăn trưa mà không nói cho ít nhất hai người trong đám của họ biết.

Thế nên anh ấy biệt tăm lâu đến thế này mà không có tin tức gì đúng là đáng lo thật. Liam không thể ngừng đáy bụng mình cồn cào với mỗi giây trôi qua mà cậu vẫn không tìm thấy Theo.

Trong khi ngày cứ tiếp tục trôi, cả cơ thể của Liam có cảm giác nóng ran như bị kiến cắn. Cậu cảm thấy thật căng thẳng và kể cả mùi của Theo cũng không đủ để khiến cậu tịnh tâm được. Con sói bên trong cậu đang rầm rú, cầu xin, bảo cậu mau chạy đi. Mau đi đi. Đi tìm thành viên trong bầy của mình và giữ cho anh ấy an toàn.

Thế nhưng Liam lại ở yên. Cậu chịu đựng đến giờ ăn trưa. Cho đến khi cậu thấy Corey ngồi ở bàn mà cũng chẳng yên được. Cậu cảm thấy thứ gì đó trong Corey kêu gọi con sói bên trong cậu.

Cậu chưa từng cảm thấy sức kéo đó với cậu người tắc kè trước đây nhưng cậu còn có những mối lo khẩn cấp hơn. Corey nhìn cậu một cái rồi gật đầu.

“Tao chịu hết nổi rồi,” Liam thông báo. “Đi tìm nó thôi. Tao không biết tại sao giờ này mà nó vẫn chưa có mặt ở đây nhưng nó chưa từng đi lâu đến vậy mà không nhắn tin cho đám tụi mình biết.”

“Cuối cùng thì,” Alec thì thầm, vứt phần còn lại của miếng bánh mì kẹp mà nó đa phần chỉ ngồi ngó vào thùng rác bên cạnh bàn của họ.

“Thật ra thì, Alec này,” Liam mở lời, biết rằng thằng nhóc sẽ phản đối nhưng mà thứ gì đó bên trong cậu bảo với cậu rằng cậu phải để Alec lại. Cậu không thể mang thằng nhóc theo với mình nhưng trời ạ… cậu không muốn tưởng tượng ra lý do tại sao. “Tao nghĩ mày nên ở lại đi. Ba đứa tao, Corey với Mason thôi thì lẻn ra mới dễ.”

Alec mở miệng để phản đối nhưng nhanh chóng khép miệng lại. Liam nghe thấy tim nó bắt nhịp nhanh lên. Nó cũng cảm thấy như cậu. Cái năng lượng kỳ lạ trong không khí.

Theo chưa từng phớt lờ họ lâu đến như vậy. Đôi khi anh ấy có tâm trạng không vui và anh ấy sẽ không trả lời một vài cú điện thoại nhưng anh ấy luôn nghe máy khi Alec hoặc Liam gọi, mặc dù đôi lúc cậu không đáng được như thế. Thế nên thật không đúng khi anh ấy không trả lời. Thật không…

“Mang anh ấy về,” Alec nói với một giọng nhỏ nhẹ. “Nhé? Em biết anh ấy là gai trong mắt nhưng mà… anh ấy là gia đình và em không có… chỉ ráng mang anh ngốc đó về lại, nhé?”

“Ừ,” Liam hứa hẹn, giọng hơi rạn nứt. “Tao sẽ mang nó về.”

Alec run rẩy gật đầu rồi ngồi xuống ghế của mình. Liam không cần nhìn thì cũng biết là Nolan sẽ ở lại với thằng bạn thân của mình để giúp an ủi nó. Cả hai thằng nhìn có vẻ không hợp tính nhau nhưng Liam biết là Alec phụ thuộc vào Nolan cũng nhiều như nó dựa vào Theo. Nó cần cả hai bọn họ. Và Liam thật sự mong rằng, vì lợi ích của cả hai bọn họ, cậu có thể giữ được lời hứa của mình. Rằng cậu sẽ mang Theo trở về.

Cả ba đám bọn họ bỏ đi sau đó. Họ không gặp phải một giáo viên hay giám thị nào. Dường như cả vũ trụ này đã quyết định giờ sẽ đối xử tốt với họ. Liam cảm thấy một nỗi lo sợ nảy sinh ngày càng to trong đáy bụng cậu với mỗi giây trôi qua.

Cuối cùng, Corey dẫn họ đến phần sâu nhất trong khu bảo tồn nơi mà Theo đã ngủ qua đêm. Hố sâu trong đáy bụng cậu ngày càng sâu hơn khi họ tìm thấy xe của Theo đậu tại đó nhưng người thì không thấy đâu.

Họ nháo nhào chạy đến chỗ chiếc xe bị bỏ lại và đó là khi cậu ngửi thấy mùi. Mùi bả sói và máu. Cậu không quá bất ngờ với những vết đạn hằn sâu trên mặt ngoài của chiếc xe. Bọn thợ săn.

Bọn thợ săn đã tìm thấy anh ấy kể cả sâu trong rừng như thế này, nơi mà không ai nghĩ tới. Liam nuốt khan.

“Theo ơi?!” cậu hét, cố giữ sự hoảng hốt không hòa vào giọng nói và biết rõ ràng mình đã thất bại thảm hại. “Theo?!”

“Mày đâu rồi?” Corey cũng hét lớn. “Tụi tao đến rồi nè. Mày đang ở đâu để tụi tao đến giúp?!”

Không có câu trả lời nào cả.

Cả khu rừng im lặng đến đáng sợ. Bọn họ đều lặng thinh đồng ý chia nhau ra để tìm anh chimera kia. Liam giữ các giác quan của mình mở rộng, lắng tai nghe dù chỉ một nhịp tim đập yếu ớt nhất. Nhưng cậu lại chẳng nghe thấy gì.

Chưa đi được hết năm phút thì cậu ngửi thấy một vài mùi: thêm bả sói nữa, máu khô, sợ hãi và… cái chết.

Hai chân của Liam di chuyển trước khi tâm trí cậu kịp gán ghép các thông tin đó vào nhau. Cậu bước đi về phía nơi cậu ngửi thấy cái mùi gớm ghiếc kia giờ đã đập ào vào mặt cậu và bám dính lấy cơ thể cậu.

Cậu có thể ngửi thấy nó nhưng cậu không thể nghe được nhịp tim nào. Cậu không thể nghe thấy tiếng hít thở. Những gì cậu có thể nghe thấy là tiếng máu của chính bản thân chảy ào trong tai.

Con sói bên trong cậu đã bắt đầu than khóc. Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng Mason gọi tên Theo trong vô vọng. Tiếng gọi của Corey ngày càng trở nên yên lặng hơn khi sự thật cùng dần được cậu ấy nhận ra.

Họ đã biết. Họ đã biết ngay trước khi họ bỏ đi. Bây giờ những gì họ cần phải làm là… tìm thấy anh ấy.

Liam là người tìm thấy anh ấy trước. Nằm co người dưới gốc một gốc cây. Một vài vết thương ghì khắc trên da anh ấy nhưng vết ngay ở giữa hai mắt anh ấy chính là phát chí tử.

Liam loạng choạng bước về phía anh ấy đang nằm và nghẹn ngào một tiếng khóc thương phát ra từ cuống họng. Đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt mà Liam đã dành hàng tiếng đồng hồ để say đắm trong giờ cứ vô hồn nhìn thẳng về phía trước. Những dòng nước mắt đọng lại làm nhòa vết màu trên bờ má trắng bệch. Đôi môi mà Liam đã dành quá nhiều thời gian để tưởng tượng áp vào bờ môi của chính bản thân giờ hé mở lặng thinh.

Nếu Liam mà không biết anh ấy. Nếu cậu đã không biến biết rõ Theo thành một thú vui chuyên nghiệp của bản thân, cậu hẳn sẽ nghĩ anh ấy chỉ đơn giản đang nằm nghỉ thôi. Nhưng cậu lại biết quá rõ.

Cậu ngã quỵ xuống hai đầu gối, đôi mắt lướt qua cơ thể của Theo trong tuyệt vọng tìm kiếm bất cứ dấu hiệu của sự sống nào.

Không có dấu hiệu nào cả.

Liam đưa một tay run rẩy về phía cổ của Theo và ấn hai ngón tay đang run bắn của mình vào làn da còn chưa lạnh. Anh ấy chết vẫn chưa được lâu. Trong khi bọn họ ngồi yên trong trường tự hỏi anh ấy ở đâu mất rồi, thì anh ấy đang ở ngoài này bị tra tấn bởi bọn thợ săn, rồi xử tử không hơn nửa tiếng trước.

Cơ thể của anh ấy nằm lịm đó, và nếu cậu nhắm mắt lại và giả vờ thì cậu dường như có thể tin được rằng họ vẫn còn nằm cạnh nhau trên giường của cậu xem phim như họ thường làm trước khi Liam lùa đẩy anh ấy đi. Trước khi Liam lãng phí quá nhiều thời gian. Thời gian mà họ đã có thể dành bên nhau.

“Không!” Giọng của Corey phát lên từ đâu đó xung quanh cậu nhưng Liam chỉ biết tập trung vào thân xác nằm bên trong vòng tay mình.

Cậu đã thất bại rồi. Cậu đã làm Theo thất vọng. Cậu đáng ra đã phải ở đây. Cậu đáng ra phải sửa chữa mọi thứ. Nhưng cậu lại không làm được. Cậu chỉ… Theo đã mất rồi. Điều này đáng lẽ không nên xảy ra chứ.

“Này,” Mason nói, quỳ xuống bên cạnh cậu. Cậu ấy nhìn Theo với một anh mắt dịu dàng, đầy sầu thảm trước khi chạm mắt với Liam. “Tao vừa nói chuyện với chú Argent xong và bác Cảnh Sát Trưởng. Họ sẽ đến giúp mình, được chứ? Họ sẽ… họ sẽ mang xác Theo đi. Rồi tụi mình có thể tìm ra bước tiếp theo nên làm gì. Nhưng tụi mình phải nói cho cả bầy biết.”

“Họ mà thèm bận tâm à?” Corey gầm gừ. Kiểu, thực sự gầm gừ đấy. Nếu Liam còn tâm trí gì, cậu hẳn sẽ hỏi về chuyện đó. “Họ chắc sẽ còn cảm ơn bọn thợ săn vì đã tận tâm cho công việc.”

“Mặc kệ một số bọn họ sẽ nói gì, tụi mình vẫn phải cho Nolan và… Alec biết.”

Và điều đó mang Liam trở về với hiện tại. Bởi vì cậu không biết làm thế nào để cho Alec biết về Theo đây. Hơn thế nữa, làm sao mà cậu kể với cô Melissa đây. Cậu biết họ đã hàn gắn mối quan hệ của họ sau một đêm rất kì lạ và cô ấy thương yêu Theo như con ruột của mình. Theo đã chạm vào quá nhiều cuộc đời và giờ anh ấy đã đi mất rồi.

Hóa ra là họ không cần phải nói cho cô Melissa biết gì cả. Chú Chris đã lo liệu chuyện đó cho bọn họ. Liam không biết nếu chú Chris hoặc cô Melissa lo vụ cho Alec và cả bầy biết nhưng bọn họ đều biết cả rồi lúc cậu, Mason và Corey về đến nhà của anh Scott.

Xác của Theo đang ở chỗ chú Deaton. Phải mất rất nhiều cố gắng của bản thân thì Liam mới có thể bỏ anh ấy lại đó. Cậu không muốn bỏ anh ấy lại chỗ nào cả, và phòng khám thú ý thì có vẻ tàn nhẫn quá nhưng Corey cuống cuồng khăng khăng rằng Theo hẳn sẽ thích chỗ đó hơn là nhà xác. Liam nhớ lại phản ứng của Theo với bệnh viện khi họ còn đang đánh trống lảng bọn Kỵ Sĩ Ma và đồng ý.

Thế là họ để anh ấy lại đó và rút về nhà McCall để tính bước đi tiếp và bắt đầu quá trình thương xót. Mắc dù Alec đã biết, điều đó không có nghĩa nó vẫn không nhìn Liam như thể nó đang đợi cậu phủ nhận sự thật. Như thể nó muốn cậu nói rằng đây chỉ là một chiêu trò đùa cợt nào thôi, và rằng Theo vẫn còn ổn đó.

Nhưng cậu lại không thể. Nét mặt của Alec vụn vỡ và nó bật khóc lên. Liam ôm nó một hồi lâu nhưng nỗi sầu của chính bản thân cũng đang ghì chặt lên vai cậu.

Chú Chris đỡ lấy cậu nhóc và dẫn nó lên phòng của nó, hứa hẹn rằng chú ấy sẽ ở cạnh nó.

Có một chút bàn luận về kế hoạch sau đó nhưng không ai thật sự chú tâm cả. Anh ấy xứng đáng có một đám tang. Anh ấy xứng đáng một lời vĩnh biệt đàng hoàng. Nhưng không có gì được thông qua hết. Vết thương mất mát đi anh ấy vẫn còn quá mới. Họ còn chưa kịp bắt đầu thấm thía được tình hình cho đến bây giờ.

Mason và Corey bỏ về sau khi cuộc bàn luận của họ chẳng đi được đến đâu. Liam suýt đã bỏ về cùng họ nhưng tìm ra rằng cho dù cậu có cố đến bao nhiêu, cậu cũng không dịch chuyển được. Cô Melissa bảo rằng cậu không cần phải đi đâu cả.

Cô ấy dẫn cậu lên lầu đến căn phòng mà Theo quá ít lần đã ngủ lại. Mùi hương của anh ấy nhạt nhòa lắm nhưng nó vẫn còn lưu lại. Nó vừa hòa nhã vừa cay đắng.

“Theo vẫn còn sống,” Liam thì thầm. Cậu cảm thấy cô Melissa tập trung hoàn toàn vào cậu từ chỗ cô ấy đang ngồi cạnh cậu trên giường. “Nó vẫn còn sống vào sáng nay. Nếu mà tụi con đã đi tìm nó sớm hơn. Nếu mà tụi con đã…”

“Thôi mà, Liam,” cô Melissa an ủi, ôm cậu vào vòng tay của mình. “Cháu yêu à, không có cách nào mà con có thể biết được rằng nó đang gặp nguy hiểm. Theo… nó sẽ không muốn con tự đổ lỗi cho bản thân đâu. Con biết điều đó mà.”

“Vâng, nó chắc sẽ gọi con là đồ ngốc hay gì đó hoa mỹ hơn để tả sự ngu ngốc của con,” Liam khịt mũi. Trái tim cậu quặn thắt. Cơn đau trong lồng ngực cậu lan tỏa. “Nó mất thật rồi.”

“Ừ,” cô Melissa nói, nỗi sầu chiếm lấy mùi hương của cô. Liam choàng tay mình quanh người của cô ấy. “Chuyện đáng ra không nên thế. Nó đáng ra phải ở ngay đây trong cái phòng này, chuẩn bị đi ngủ hay làm bài tập của mình. Nó đáng lẽ không nên ở trong cái xe chết tiệt đó. Cái thằng chimera ngu ngốc cứng đầu.”

“Cô thật sự quan tâm cho nó thật, nhỉ?”

“Chắc sẽ dễ hơn nếu trong mắt cô nó vẫn còn là thằng nhóc đã giết chết con trai cô. Nhưng nó luôn luôn là nhiều hơn chỉ thế. Kể cả trước khi nó trở lại thị trấn,” cô ấy buồn rầu thú thật. “Cô là y tá của nó những lúc mà nó phải nhập viện. Và nó nhập viện nhiều lần lắm. Bố mẹ của nó… họ tệ lắm. Họ chỉ thấy con trai mình là một gánh nặng bởi vì sức khỏe không tốt của nó. Và nó cũng nghĩ y chang vậy. Cô hiểu tại sao bọn Bác Sĩ Tử Thần có thể thao túng nó dễ dàng đến vậy. Nó chỉ muốn được thuộc về một nơi nào đó thôi.”

“Nó thuộc về tụi mình này,” Liam nói. “Nó thuộc về nơi đây nhưng con không nghĩ là nó biết điều đó.”

“Nó không biết. Với một người thông minh như vậy, nó thật sự… quá là ngốc.” Cô Melissa lắc lắc đầu. “Nó ngủ gật lúc xem phim với Alec hồi tuần trước và khi cô kêu nó lên lầu ngủ đi, nó gọi cô là mẹ. Rồi thằng ngốc đó liền xin lỗi. Làm như cô sẽ bao giờ giận nó vì chuyện đó. Làm như cô…” cô ấy ngắt lời. Dì lắc đầu mình như thể điều đó sẽ giúp xóa đi lệ nhoà trong mắt và thở dài. “Cố chợp mắt chút đi con. Tối nay Scott sẽ lái xe về cùng với Malia. Cô nghĩ mai sáng là Stiles với Lydia sẽ về tới. Ngày mai hẳn sẽ dài lắm đây.”

“Vâng ạ. Chúc cô ngủ ngon.”

Cô Melissa điểm một nụ hôn lên trán cậu trước khi bỏ cậu lại một mình trong phòng. Cậu cho phép đôi mắt mình biến đổi để nhìn thấy rõ hơn trong bóng đêm. Cậu có thể nhận thấy một vài dấu hiệu rằng đây hẳn là, đã nên là, phòng của Theo. Những cuốn sách mà anh ấy đã đọc, mấy thứ linh tinh mà anh ấy đã nhặt được từ những lần đi chơi chung với bầy, hình ảnh, và một vài chiếc áo hoodie. Chúng là những dấu hiệu rằng đây là mái nhà của anh ấy bao lâu nay. Vậy mà Theo lại chẳng biết. Anh ấy chẳng nhận ra là mình được yêu quý đến dường nào và giờ thì anh ấy sẽ không bao giờ biết được.

Liam nằm xuống giường, không màng cởi áo hoodie của Theo ra. Nó giúp cậu tịnh tâm. Khi được bao vây bởi mùi hương của anh ấy, Liam dường như có thể giả vờ rằng Theo không phải đang nằm trên cái bàn khám bệnh ở phòng sau phòng khám thú y ngay bây giờ. Cậu dường như có thể giả vờ rằng anh ấy đang ở trong phòng tắm và một vài phút nữa thì anh ấy sẽ trở về giường nằm cạnh Liam với nụ cười xinh xắn kia trên mặt. Liam đặt một tay lên giường cạnh mình, khoảng trống lạnh giá không người nằm, và bật khóc.

Cậu chưa bao giờ giỏi chơi trò giả vờ cả.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Liam bật người tỉnh dậy. Cái bài hát đó, chuông báo thức của cậu. Tại sao chuông báo thức của cậu lại được bật vào ngày thứ Bảy chứ… với lại… mùi của Theo cũng không còn đó. Cậu không còn ở trong phòng của anh ấy nữa. Vô lý thật. Cậu đi ngủ ở nhà McCall, nhưng giờ cậu lại tỉnh dậy ở nhà mình. Sao có thể vậy được chứ?

Cậu cầm lấy điện thoại nằm trên bàn ngủ nơi cậu đã đặt nó hai ngày trước và nhìn thấy hai tin nhắn: một tin từ mẹ cậu xin lỗi vì phải đi làm sớm vì có việc gấp ở công ty và một tin nữa từ Mason nhắc cậu nhớ nói chuyện với Theo. Hai chân mày cậu nhăn khít lại khi cậu nhìn vào ứng dụng lịch. Hôm nay là thứ Sáu. Thêm lần nữa. Nhưng làm thế nào chứ?!

Cậu nhốn nháo rời khỏi giường, tâm trí đảo loạn. Cậu nhớ rõ ràng quá nhiều chi tiết của ngày hôm trước—ngày mà cậu đã tưởng là hôm nay. Nó rõ ràng không phải vì hôm nay vẫn là thứ Sáu.

Liam luồn một tay run rẩy vào mái tóc mình và di chuyển để phòng tắm để tắm một cái. Như cậu đã dự đoán, không còn một giọt nước nóng. Điều này thật điên rồ. Cậu đang có cảm giác deja vu kinh khủng nhất từ trước đến nay. Mọi thứ đều y như cũ… vậy có nghĩa là…

Phớt lờ cả cái ý nghĩ ‘đừng có gọi cho Theo tại vì mày là thằng khốn’ từ ngày trước, Liam ấn số của anh chimera kia hoàn toàn từ ký ức. Với mỗi tiếng chuông đổ, cậu cảm thấy nhịp tim mình đập loạn nhịp, rồi Theo cuối cùng cũng bắt máy.

 _“Liam hả?”_ Giọng của anh ấy khàn khàn khác với thường lệ, nhưng đối với Liam thì nó thật hoàn hảo. _“Sao vậy? Có chuyện gì à?”_

“Không, không. Không có chuyện gì,” Liam trả lời, lau đi giọt lệ ở khóe mắt và bật cười một chút bởi sự lo lắng của Theo mặc dù anh ấy có vẻ chỉ mới ngủ dậy. “Không có gì. Chỉ là… tao muốn nói chuyện với mày. Nghe giọng của mày. Và nói với mày rằng tao xin lỗi về chuyện tối qua.”

Theo chợt yên lặng rất khác thường, và Liam cảm thấy giây phút kéo dài vô tận. Dù vậy, cậu sẽ giữ yên lặng bất kể Theo cần bao lâu. Cuối cùng, sau một phút thì anh ấy thở dài một tiếng.

 _“Được rồi,”_ anh ấy thì thầm. Lời nói nghe thật miễn cưỡng và nhẫn nhục. Ngực của Liam quặn thắt. _“Không sao đâu, Liam. Tao hiểu mà.”_

“Không, mày không hiểu, và không, thật ra là có sao đó. Nhưng tụi mình sẽ nói rõ hơn một khi mày tới trường. Nếu như mày vẫn còn muốn nói tiếp.”

_“Ừ, tao muốn chứ. Nói tiếp đấy. Lát gặp ở trường nhé. Mày, uh, mày có cần tao ghé qua chở không?”_

Liam nhớ thùng xăng rỗng của mình. Nhưng rồi cậu cũng nhớ rằng Theo thích tắm trước giờ học. Bởi vì anh ấy ngủ trong chiếc xe bán tải của mình thay vì trên một chiếc giường ở trong một căn nhà có phòng tắm đợi sẵn anh ấy, cũng như những con người hết lòng quan tâm anh ấy.

_“Liam ơi?”_

“Ờ, không. Không cần đâu. Mày cứ cần làm gì thì làm đi, rồi lát nữa tao gặp lại mày nhé?”

 _“Được rồi.”_ Theo ngập ngừng. _“Liam này?”_

“Gì đó?”

_“Cảm ơn vì đã gọi nhé.”_

“Đừng có cảm ơn vì tao đã cư xử như thằng khốn,” Liam lầm bầm. “Nhưng không có gì. À, Theo, có chuyện này trước khi mày đi…”

_“Chuyện gì?”_

“Trên đường đi nhớ cẩn thận đó. Không chỉ có phù thủy lập lùng ngoài đó đâu.”

_“Ờ, okay. Lát gặp nhé.”_

Liam cúp máy với một nụ cười nhỏ trên gương mặt. Cậu không biết tại sao mình lại có cảm giác deja vu mạnh đến như vậy, nhưng việc không có bữa sáng và quãng đường dài đến trường cũng đáng thôi nếu cậu cuối cùng được ôm Theo trong vòng tay và xin lỗi cho tất cả mọi thứ.

Suy nghĩ đó dẫn dắt cậu đi qua hết các công đoạn của buổi sáng mà cậu đã làm vào ngày trước và suốt quãng đường đến tủ đồ của Theo nơi cậu chimera giận dỗi không phải Theo đang đứng đợi. Cặp mày của Corey nhăn khít lại khi cậu ấy nhìn thấy áo hoodie của Liam, giống với cái áo cậu đã lấy mặc trong giấc mơ của mình.

“Mày muốn gì?”

“Chuyện này đúng là quen thuộc đến đáng sợ mà,” Liam lẩm bẩm. “Nghe này, tao chỉ muốn nói chuyện với Theo thôi. Sáng nay tao có nói với nó rồi, và tao muốn chắc là thông điệp của tao đã được nó hiểu rõ.”

“Mày đã gọi cho nó à?” Corey hỏi, cẩn trọng. Liam liếc mắt. “Ừ thì, nó có nói giờ nào nó mới chịu xuất hiện không? Nó thường đến đây trước cả đám tụi mình bởi vì…”

“Nó thích tắm trước khi mọi người tới trường,” Liam hoàn thành câu dùm thằng bạn. Corey nhướng một bên mày và định nói gì đó trước khi Liam cắt ngang cậu ấy. “Còn xe của nó? Nó có đây không?”

“Không. Xe của nó không có ở đây, và tao tìm mọi nơi rồi. Nó cũng không thấy đâu.”

“Corey, tao cần mày chở tao đến chỗ mày giúp nó đậu xe vào thứ Năm.”

“Ý mày là tối qua đó hả?”

“Ừ, tối qua, sao cũng được. Tao cần mày chở tao bằng xe của mày tới chỗ mà Theo ở tối qua.”

“Có chuyện gì vậy?”

“Theo cần tụi mình! Đi thôi!” Liam hét, đẩy đẩy Corey đến cửa ra vào.

Cậu không bất ngờ gì khi cuối cùng Alec, Nolan, và Mason lại muốn đi cùng. Nếu mọi chuyện đi theo giấc mơ của cậu, thì cậu sẽ cần hết mọi giúp đỡ cậu có. Cậu không phiền có thêm người giúp chút nào.

Sau mười lăm phút dài dẳng, họ dừng xe tại một bãi đất trống không xa lắm chỗ họ tìm thấy Theo trong giấc mơ. Cậu không hiểu tại sao toàn bộ chuyện này lại quá giống giấc mơ của cậu, nhưng cậu không quan tâm. Cậu chỉ cần tìm thấy Theo thôi.

Cậu ngửi thấy mùi bả sói, mùi thuốc súng, mùi máu, và mùi sợ hãi. Thứ cuối cùng chính là thứ cho cậu sức mạnh để vượt qua sự mệt mỏi của mình và lao mình vào tên thợ săn đang định bắn anh chimera đã bị ngã xuống. Mason và Corey lập tức xuất hiện để trói tên khốn đó lại bằng một sợi dây thừng mà họ đã lấy từ… đâu đó. Cậu thật không có thời gian để hỏi ở đâu hay tại sao.

Alec đang gọi cho chú Chris trong khi Nolan trông chừng phòng khi còn ai đó bất ngờ xuất hiện. Vậy còn mỗi Liam đến giúp Theo vẫn còn gục người trên mặt đất. Anh ấy hạ tay mình xuống và nheo mắt trong bất ngờ khi nhìn thấy Liam đứng lập lừng bên trên mình.

“Mày trễ học rồi đó,” Liam đùa, đưa một tay ra đỡ anh ấy. Theo nhận lấy tay cậu và cho phép Liam kéo anh ấy đứng dậy.

Liam nhìn qua cơ thể anh ấy để tìm vết thương. Có một vết cắt trên trán của anh ấy rõ ràng là bị nhiễm độc. Một vài vết rách trên áo có thể là do dao chém hoặc súng bắn. Anh ấy trông thật mệt mỏi và dơ bẩn từ trận chiến bảo vệ cuộc đời mình, nhưng anh ấy vẫn còn sống. Anh ấy vẫn còn ở đây và đang sống. Liam đã không nhận ra hai điều đó quan trọng đến dường nào cho đến khi chuyện quái gì đó đã xảy ra với cậu vào ngày hôm trước. “Mày không sao chứ?”

Theo chậm rãi mà gật đầu, đôi mắt lướt qua bãi đất trống nơi xe anh ấy đang đậu. Có một vài tên thợ săn nằm la liệt xung quanh. Corey, Mason, và Nolan đang từ từ xem xét họ. Corey chắc chắn đã đá một trong số họ một cái để xem thử xem hắn còn sống không. Liam lắc đầu nhưng chỉ bởi vì cậu ước gì mình cũng có thể làm điều tương tự.

Theo khựng người một chút khi cậu ấy bắt gặp thứ Liam đang dõi theo và hiểu nhầm ý cậu.

“Tụi nó chưa chết đâu. Tao hứa đó. Tao chỉ đấm cho tụi nó xỉu thôi,” Theo liền nói. “Ngay sau khi tụi mình nói chuyện xong, tao đang định chuẩn bị tới trường. Tao vừa nổ máy xe thì tụi nó ùa đến bao vây tao. Tụi nó có súng. Tụi nó còn bắn cả xe tao nữa!”

Liam mỉm cười vì sự lo lắng của Theo về chiếc xe của mình. Cậu dùng ngón tay chọc vào một trong những cái lỗ trên áo của Theo. Cậu cố không chú ý tới làn da mềm mịn mà ngón tay cậu lướt qua trong khi cậu mỉm cười tinh ý nhìn anh chimera kia. “Có vẻ như tụi nó cũng bắn mày nữa nè.”

Theo nhìn xuống chiếc áo rách nát của mình và nhăn mặt. “Ừ, nhưng mà tao thì lành được. Xe của tao…”

“Dù rất ngầu, thì cũng chỉ là một chiếc xe thôi. Cái đó thì từ từ sửa lại được. Tụi tao sẽ mua luôn cho mày chiếc mới nếu cần thiết. Nhưng điều tụi tao không thể làm là mua một Theo mới được. Mày đó, thì tụi tao không thể thay thế được.”

“Sao mà mày lại muốn làm vậy chứ?” Theo thì thầm và Liam biết rằng cậu nên giả vờ là cậu không nghe thấy câu đó, giống với cách cậu đã luôn làm khi Theo rơi vào tâm trạng tự ti của anh ấy. Nhưng giấc mơ mà cậu phải ôm xác của Theo trong tay mình vẫn còn quá mới trong kí ức cậu.

Liam nhẹ nhàng dùng hai tay ôm lấy má của Theo, đợi cho đến khi ánh mắt của anh ấy di chuyển lên để nhìn cậu. “Theo à, tao biết là giờ mình đang đưa ra rất nhiều tín hiệu lẫn lộn. Nhưng tao cần mày biết được rằng không có một giây phút nào mà tao không muốn có mày… mà tao không cần đến mày.”

“Liam, tao…” Theo ngắt lời mình trong khi ánh mắt của anh ấy bắt gặp thứ gì đó ở phía sau Liam.

Liam không có kịp cơ hội để xem đó là gì trước khi họ đang xoay một vòng. Cậu mở miệng ra để hỏi Theo chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra khi cậu cuối cùng cũng thấy.

Bọn thợ săn đã quay lại cùng với trợ giúp. Rất nhiều trợ giúp. Có ít nhất sáu người đang đứng quá gần với họ, vũ khí vươn lên và nhắm thẳng về phía hai người họ.

Đôi mắt của Liam mở toang khi cậu muộn màng nhận ra một điều mà Theo đã hiểu rõ: chỉ có một người trong hai số hai bọn họ sẽ bước đi khỏi chuyện này và Theo đã lên quyết định rằng người đó sẽ là Liam.

Cậu gầm lên một tiếng khi bọn thợ săn nổ súng. Cậu cảm thấy Theo ngã gục trong vòng tay vừa lúc Corey và Alec xuất hiện ở sau bọn họ. Nhưng đã quá trễ rồi.

Liam ngồi sập xuống mặt đất với anh chimera bị thương trong tay mình. Máu đen đổ ra khỏi bờ môi của anh ấy trong khi anh ấy cố hít một hơi vào bộ phổi tổn thương của mình. Cơ thể của anh ấy chưa gì đã có cảm giác vô hồn trong vòng tay của Liam. Dường như thể anh ấy đang nhạt nhòa dần đi.

“Không, không, không,” Liam khóc than, ngón tay phấp phới qua cơ thể của Theo để cố tìm một cách để giúp. Cậu đặt một tay lên cổ của Theo, cố gắng trong vô ích để lấy đi cơn đau của anh ấy và giúp anh ấy lành lại. Cậu nhăn mặt khi cơn đau của anh ấy truyền qua cơ thể cậu nhưng nó vẫn không đủ. Có quá nhiều thương tích. Cơ thể của Theo nhòe mờ sau giọt lệ trong mắt Liam. “Tại sao chứ? Tại sao mày lại làm thế? Tại sao mày lại đỡ đạn cho tao chứ?”

“Bởi vì mày… là mày. Sao tao lại không thể chứ?” Theo nghẹn ngào nói quanh dòng máu đang mắc nghẹn trong cuống họng của anh ấy.

Liam không chống lại những giọt lệ làm mờ đi tầm nhìn cậu trong khi cậu nhìn xuống người con trai nằm trong lòng mình. Những mạch máu đen đang chạy dài trên cánh tay cậu nhưng cậu biết Theo vẫn còn đang đau đớn lắm. Không có gì có thể giúp được cả.

“Theo, mày phải tự lành lại.”

“Tao đang cố,” Theo hấp hối rồi nức nở. “Tao đang cố… tao mệt quá.”

Trái tim Liam quặn thắt. “Tao biết mà, người yêu. Tao biết. Tao xin lỗi mày. Mày… tao đã là một đứa bạn tồi. Và tao xin lỗi. Mày không xứng đáng bị như thế này.”

Theo mỉm cười yếu ớt, răng của anh ấy dính đầy máu đen. “Như thế này… tốt hơn lần trước.”

Liam phát ra một tiếng khóc than. Chuyện Theo có được trải nghiệm chết lần đầu tiên để so sánh với lần này đúng thật quá thương tâm. Nhưng ít nhất lần này thì có Liam bên cạnh anh ấy. Cậu có thể an ủi anh ấy. Cậu có thể ôm lấy anh ấy và lấy đi cơn đau của anh ấy nhiều nhất có thể. Cậu ôm anh ấy gần lại hơn nữa, vùi mặt mình mái tóc mềm mại của anh ấy mà cậu lúc nào cũng muốn chạm vào. Cậu cảm thấy sống mũi của Theo chạm vào cổ của mình.

“Không sao đâu, Sói Con,” Theo thì thầm. “Tao không còn thấy đau nữa.”

Liam nhìn xuống để thấy những mạch máu đen đã biến mất rồi. Cậu chạm mắt với Theo và nhìn thấy đốm sáng—thứ làm đôi mắt đó đặc biệt mang chất Theo—đang mờ nhạt dần. Những vết thương tiếp tục đổ máu và dòng máu đen đổ ra khỏi miệng anh ấy, thấm dần vào chiếc áo hoodie mà Liam đã mượn từ anh ấy.

“Theo à,” Liam nói, tuyệt vọng. Cậu không biết mình đang hỏi han điều gì đây. Nhưng cậu cần phải hỏi. Cậu cần anh ấy lưu luyến lại.

“Không sao,” Theo mờ nhạt trả lời. “Tao nhắm mắt chút thôi.”

Liam gật đầu, chớp mắt trước những giọt lệ đang bắt đầu chảy dài xuống hai bờ má cậu. Cậu đặt một nụ hôn lên trán của Theo rồi lại chớp mắt mình.

“Được rồi, người yêu. Tao sẽ ở đây.”

“Mày lặp lại đi,” Theo thủ thỉ, từ ngữ hòa vào nhau vì sự mệt mỏi của anh ấy.

“Phần nào?” Đến lúc này thì anh ấy muốn gì thì Liam cũng sẽ trao cho.

“Người yêu…”

Đôi mắt của Liam mở toang trước nhịp tim yếu ớt giờ đã biến mất hoàn toàn. Không có chút không khí chuyển động trong lá phổi bên dưới bàn tay cậu. Anh ấy đi mất rồi. Theo đã mất rồi. Thêm một lần nữa.

Cậu không rời mắt khỏi gương mặt bình an trong vòng tay cậu, kể cả khi cả bầy tụ họp xung quanh họ. Cậu phớt lờ họ khi Corey hét lên, ngã quỵ xuống bên cạnh họ.

Nolan ôm lấy Alec, người đang cắn rứt giữa quyết định ôm lấy thằng bạn của mình hoặc là xé nát đám thợ săn kia ra. Mason đang cố an ủi cả đám bọn họ mặc dù chính bản thân của cậu ấy cũng đang vụn vỡ.

Cuối cùng thì trợ giúp của họ cũng tới, và Liam buộc phải giao Theo cho chú Argent mà được một lần không còn vẻ bề ngoài điềm tĩnh nữa. Cậu cẩn trọng đứng nhìn người đàn ông kia.

Cậu biết cô Melissa rất hết lòng quan tâm cho Theo từ cái giấc mơ mà giờ cậu đã nhận ra không phải là chỉ là mơ thôi, nhưng Liam đã không dám chắc về cảm giác của chú Chris Argent đối với anh chimera là như thế nào cho đến bây giờ.

Từ cái cách nhẹ nhàng mà chú ấy nâng thân thể của Theo lên và đặt anh ấy nằm trên ghế sau xe của chú ấy cho đến một khoảnh khắc mà chú ấy tận dụng để trấn an bản thân trong khi chú ấy đóng cửa lại phía sau mình, nó rõ ràng rằng không chỉ có mình cô Melissa và Alec cố thuyết phục Theo chuyển vào ở chung. Và Liam biết rằng anh Scott cũng đã ấm lòng với Theo trong mấy tháng qua.

Theo có cả một gia đình chờ ngóng anh ấy nhưng anh ấy còn không nhận ra.

Liam theo sau bầy của mình và vô thức vượt qua phần còn lại của ngày. Bởi vì không có gì là quan trọng cả. Cậu nhận ra hôm nay có nghĩa ra gì. Đây không phải là cảm giác deja vu. Đây không phải là một giấc mơ. Đây là một vòng luân hồi thời gian.

Số mệnh đã an bài cho cậu tiếp tục chứng kiến Theo chết hết lần này đến lần khác. Trừ khi cậu làm điều gì đó. Trừ khi cậu thay đổi định mệnh đó. Cậu phải bắt đầu ngày thật sớm. Có cách đó thì cậu mới có cơ hội cứu sống Theo, và cậu sẽ làm thế.

Cậu sẽ cứu sống Theo và bao trùm anh ấy với tình thương cho đến khi anh ấy hiểu rõ rằng anh ấy là một trong những người quan trọng nhất trong cuộc đời của Liam.

Cậu sẽ đánh bại cái vòng luân hồi này và cứu sống Theo.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất   
Mùa màng không sợ tử thần   
Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng   
Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần   
Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần   
Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần   
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

 _Groundhog Day_. Cậu đơn giản đang sống trong phim _Groundhog Day_. Nhưng hiểm hoạ thì có phần khủng khiếp hơn bởi vì cái bọn thợ săn chết tiệt. Cậu không biết điều gì đã bắt nguồn cho vòng luân hồi này nhưng cậu biết là cậu đã chịu đủ việc Theo phải chết vì bọn thợ săn kia.

Cậu lướt nhìn điện thoại của mình và nhìn thấy còn tới mười lăm phút nữa trước khi cậu gọi Theo trong lần trước của cái ngày này. Theo đã nói với cậu rằng bọn thợ săn tấn công một khoảng sau khi anh ấy cúp máy với Liam. Thế nên cậu có hơn mười lăm phút để bắt kịp đến Theo trước khi bọn thợ săn có thể.

Với suy nghĩ đó trong đầu, Liam nhanh chóng thay đồ rồi chạy đi. Cậu tận dụng sự tuyệt vọng và nỗi sợ rằng lần này cậu sẽ thật sự mất đi Theo. Cậu chạy hết quãng đường thường mất khoảng mười lăm phút trong chỉ ít hơn tám phút. Cậu mất hết hai phút để tìm vị trí của Theo mà không có Corey giúp nhưng sớm rồi cậu cũng đứng trước chiếc xe bán tải của Theo và nhìn anh chimera kia nằm co róm trên ghế sau xe.

Không phải là cậu không tin rằng Theo phải ngủ trong xe của mình bởi vì ai lại đi nói xạo về chuyện đó chứ. Nhưng thâm tâm cậu đau nhói khi phải tận mắt nhìn thấy chuyện đó.

Anh ấy có một chiếc gối bé xíu đặt dưới đầu mình và một tấm chăn mỏng manh đắp trên người. Mặc dù giờ này thời tiết đã ấm lên, ban đêm thì lại lạnh lắm. Cái chăn đó trông như nó chẳng giúp ích gì được trong việc bảo vệ cơ thể Theo khỏi cơn rét. Điều đó giải thích sự dịch chuyển không yên trong giấc ngủ của Theo. Liam thở dài và gõ lên cửa sổ.

Cậu biết từ kinh nghiệm rằng Theo là người rất dễ tỉnh giấc nhưng cậu đã không ngờ được phản ứng của anh ấy. Một phút anh ấy còn ngủ không yên, rồi phút tiếp theo thì anh ấy liền bật dậy và mơ màng bò lên ghế trước và hứa hẹn sẽ di chuyển ngay.

Liam cảm thấy hố sâu bên trong đáy bụng cậu lún sâu hơn khi cậu nhớ về lời nói của Mason về việc anh ấy ở một nơi đủ kín đáo để anh ấy có thể ngủ. Đã bao nhiêu lần anh ấy đã bị đột ngột đánh thức dậy như thế này? Thảo nào mọi người ai cũng buồn bực khi nói đến chuyện Theo vô gia cư. Liam dường như đang phát hỏa đây này.

Nhưng giờ cậu sẽ sửa chữa hết mọi chuyện. Cậu gõ đốt tay lên cửa sổ phía tài xế xe nhẹ nhàng hơn. Theo giật mình khỏi quá trình nổ máy xe đầy hoảng hốt của mình và nheo mắt nhìn Liam. Cậu quan sát trong khi cặp chân mày của Theo nhăn khít lại như thể anh ấy đang cố hiểu rõ xem mình đang nhìn thấy cái gì. Anh ấy trông đáng yêu lắm.

“Liam hả?”

Và chỉ như lần trước, nghe thấy giọng nói khàn khàn đó mở nguồn cho thứ gì đó, và Liam liền mở cửa ra và kéo anh chimera kia vào vòng tay mình. Theo lặng lẽ theo ý cậu. Sự bỡ ngỡ của anh ấy khiến anh ấy nghe lời hơn nhưng vẫn không tích cực tham gia vào cái ôm kia. Thế cũng không sao. Liam tham gia đủ tích cực cho cả hai bọn họ luôn rồi.

“Mày làm gì ở ngoài này thế?”

“Tao có chuyện muốn nói với mày. Tối qua tao là một thằng khốn và mày không xứng đáng bị chửi như vậy. Mày chưa bao giờ xứng đáng như thế. Và tao thật lòng xin lỗi mày.”

“Ờ,” Theo thầm thì, vẫn chưa hoàn toàn tỉnh táo. “Không sao đâu?”

Liam cười khì, ngã người lại để nhìn vào gương mặt quá đáng yêu của người kia. Đôi mắt màu nâu lục nhạt của anh ấy bị đục mờ sau một đêm không ngon giấc nhưng anh ấy vẫn trông thật tuyệt đẹp đối với Liam. Cậu đặt một tay lên má của Theo, mỉm cười dịu dàng trong khi anh ấy tựa vào cái chạm của cậu.

“Thật ra là có sao đó. Tao có… rất nhiều thứ để đền bù lại. Nhưng tao sẽ đền bù cho đủ hết. Tao sẽ cố làm con người tốt hơn. Kể từ ngay bây giờ. Được chứ?”

“Ờ, ừ. Được thôi,” Theo lặng lẽ trả lời.

“Hay quá! Giờ vào xe đi. Mày có thể thay đồ rửa mặt ở nhà tao trong khi tao nấu bữa sáng cho cả hai tụi mình.”

Mắt của Theo mở toang, chợt tỉnh táo lên hoàn toàn. “Ờ, thôi khỏi nhé, Sói Con. Hay là để tao nấu bữa sáng xong rồi hẵng đi rửa mặt thay đồ nhỉ?”

“Mày không tin tao nấu được một bữa ăn à?” Liam hỏi, giọng nói đùa cợt kể cả khi cậu leo lên xe.

Theo cười khì và nổ máy xe. “Mày làm cháy cái máy nướng bánh mì lần trước lúc mày thử nấu cho hai tụi mình một bữa đó. Tao còn không hiểu làm sao mày làm vậy được! Mày chỉ cho hai miếng bánh mì vào máy rồi bùm một cái là có bánh mì nướng mà ăn. Nhưng với mày thì lửa tự nhiên ở đâu ra mà bật lên!”

Liam đảo mắt một vòng vì lời mắng yêu kia nhưng cậu thật sự không thấy phiền. Thứ nhất bởi vì Theo nói đúng, nhưng cũng bởi vì cậu sẽ lắng nghe Theo mắng rủa cậu cả ngày nếu anh ấy cứ cười như thế. Liam thật sự yêu cái nụ cười đó lắm.

“Mày nhìn cái gì thế?” Theo hỏi trong khi họ bắt đầu lái xe ra khỏi khu bảo tồn.

“Không có gì,” Liam trả lời với một cái nhún vai.

Trong khi xe chạy, cậu nhìn thấy một vài tên thợ săn trên người đầy vũ khí tiến tới chỗ họ vừa ở. Một số bọn họ dừng lại khi họ thấy rằng mục tiêu của họ đang bỏ đi và Liam không thể kiềm chế bản thân đưa ngón tay giữa lên rủa bọn chúng. Bởi vì cậu đã làm được. Cậu đã ngăn bọn chúng khỏi tấn công Theo vào sáng sớm và không chỉ vậy, cậu còn được ngồi cạnh một anh chimera tươi tắn hơn cậu đã thấy anh ấy suốt mấy tháng qua.

Hôm nay là một ngày tốt.

Theo giữ lời của mình và nấu bữa sáng mà cả hai bọn họ đều thưởng thức trong khi trao đổi những nụ cười mềm mại và những ánh nhìn đầy ý nghĩa. Rồi họ tách nhau đi để chuẩn bị đi học.

Liam bỏ Theo trong phòng mình trong khi cậu tắm trong phòng tắm của bố mẹ và cố, dù không thành công lắm, nghĩ đến bất cứ thứ gì ngoài Theo đang khỏa thân trong phòng tắm của cậu. Ừ, cậu rất cần phải nói chuyện với Theo hôm nay sau giờ tập bóng. Bởi vì lùa đẩy anh ấy đi không còn tác dụng nữa, thế nên có lẽ cậu có thể cho anh ấy vào. Chỉ một chút thôi. Họ có thể trở lại làm bạn và mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi. Cậu có thể làm bạn với Theo mà.

Suy nghĩ đó thay đổi ngay lập tức khi Theo bước xuống dưới nhà mà trên người có mùi như sữa tắm của Liam và mặc một chiếc áo của Liam mà đang căng giản trên vai và ngực của anh ấy cùng với một cái quần jean và giày thể thao màu trắng. Thật là bất công quá mà. Như thể Theo biết cách chạm hết đến mọi kỳ vọng của Liam. Bởi vì nó có cảm giác dường như nực cười rằng anh ấy trông như tiên giáng trần dù chỉ mặc mỗi chiếc áo thun đơn giản cùng với quần jean.

“Xin lỗi nha, tao không còn cái áo sạch nào. Hôm nay là ngày giặt đồ. Thế nên tao mượn đỡ cái áo của mày. Mong là mày không thấy phiền.”

“Không,” Liam trả lời, miệng khô đi. “Tao chắc chắn không phiền.”

Theo mỉm cười điệu nhưng nụ cười ấy có vẻ dịu dàng hơn nhờ màu đỏ ửng lên trên má của anh ấy. Trời ạ, anh ấy thật là đẹp quá. Và vì lý do nào đó, anh ấy lại chọn Liam. Liam không biết cậu đã làm gì để xứng đáng có được điều này nhưng cậu không còn muốn trốn tránh nó nữa. Cậu muốn điều này. Cậu muốn Theo.

“Thật ra thì,” cậu mở lời, nháy mắt với Theo trong khi cậu tiến về phía phòng giặt đồ. “Chỉ công bằng thôi nếu tao cũng mặc đồ của mày.” Cậu nhặt chiếc áo hoodie lên vào mặc nó vào.

Theo nuốt khan và đưa tay ra cho Liam. Hai tay họ luồn vào nhau. Liam rất bồi hồi nhưng cũng hứng khởi và vô cùng vui sướng vì Theo cũng có cảm giác tương tự.

“Tụi mình phải mau đến trường thôi.”

“Ừ,” Liam đồng ý, chần chừ không muốn kết thúc khoảnh khắc này. Cậu kéo Theo lại gần với mình hơn, lòng ngón tay họ vào với nhau. “Tụi mình vẫn cần phải nói chuyện sau nhưng mà…”

“Ừ,” Theo thầm thì trước khi cúi đầu xuống để chạm môi mình vào bờ môi đang ngóng chờ của Liam.

Nụ hôn vừa hoàn hảo vừa không đủ trong cùng một lúc. Nhưng nó đủ trong giây phút này. Nó là một lời hứa. Một lời hứa rằng Liam sẽ giữ lời của mình và ngừng tránh né Theo, ngừng tránh né toàn bộ chuyện này. Họ tách rời với nụ cười ngố trên mặt của cả hai mà chỉ ngày càng ngố hơn khi điện thoại của cả hai reo lên với tin nhắn từ Corey và Mason hỏi han xem họ sao giờ còn chưa tới trường. Họ lại cười, điểm những nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng vào bất cứ phần da nào họ có thể chạm đến trước khi bắt đầu chuyến đi tới trường.

Liam sẽ thú thật rằng đôi khi cậu đúng là một thằng đần. Cậu bốc đồng và cơn giận của cậu khiến cậu hành động không hay. Thêm vào sự tự ti và thất bại xưa của bản thân thì thành ra cậu thường hành động trái với điều tốt nhất cho mình. Cậu đã quá lo lắng về chuyện mất đi Theo nên cậu đã không nhận ra rằng cậu đang mất dần anh ấy bằng cách lúc nào cũng xua đuổi anh ấy đi.

Cậu đã không biết mình đang bỏ lỡ điều gì nhưng giờ thì cậu đã biết rồi và không có đời nào mà cậu chịu quay lại khoảng thời gian không được nắm tay Theo trong khi bước xuống hành trên đường đến lớp hay là áp người kia vào tủ đồ để cướp lấy một nụ hôn bất ngờ mặc cho sự chán chường và hứng thú của lũ bạn của họ. Cậu không thể trở về phớt lờ Theo bởi vì bây giờ cậu đã được nếm vị rồi, nó là thứ duy nhất cậu mong muốn. Thứ duy nhất cậu có thể nghĩ về.

Kể cả ngay bây giờ Liam cũng không thể ngừng chú ý đến người con trai kia, một người vì lý do gì đó lại quan tâm đến cậu và đang ngồi trên khán đài cùng với Alec và Mason trong khi đội bóng tập huấn.

Cậu biết chuyện này đang gây lo ngại cho Nolan và Corey nhưng cậu sẽ giải quyết chuyện với họ khi họ vào đúng tâm trạng sến súa. Nolan thì cứ mỗi ba ngày lại nhớ thương một người mới, còn Corey và Mason dường như đang ở mức độ cặp đôi già luôn rồi. Nhưng già mà vẫn còn lãng mạng sến súa lắm. Liam cảm thấy như mình cũng đáng được có chút sến súa với người mà cậu yêu. Khoan đã…

Cậu vấp phải chân của mình lúc ý nghĩa đó đánh ập vào cậu. Cậu biết là mình yêu khi Theo mỉm cười với cậu, nụ cười thật sự ấy không phải nụ cười điệu kia. Mặc dù cậu cũng rất yêu những nụ cười đó nữa.

Cậu yêu khi Theo huyên thiên về những điểm thiếu thực tế trong mấy bộ phim hiện đại mặc dù anh ấy rất thích bộ _Doctor Who._ Cậu yêu khi Theo ở cạnh mình và rất khốn khổ khi anh ấy không ở bên.

Trời đụ, cậu yêu anh ấy. Cậu yêu mọi thứ về anh chàng chimera đầy nghịch lý kia.

Cậu nhìn về phía Theo đang ngồi cười vì thứ gì đó mà Mason và Alec đang nói. Đầu ấy anh ngửa về sau và ánh mặt trời đang chiếu sáng ở sau anh ấy.

“Quào, tao nghĩ nó cuối cùng cũng nhận ra rồi,” Corey nói, xuất hiện trước mặt cậu. Nolan di chuyển đến đứng cạnh cậu, nụ cười tương tự hằn trên mặt.

“Im đi,” Liam rít lên, cố trông thật giận dữ nhưng lại thất bại thảm hại. Corey nháy mắt.

“Mày vừa nhận ra mày yêu Theo thật đấy à?”

“Ừ,” Liam thú thật bởi vì cậu không muốn nói dối về chuyện đó, nhất là không phải với Corey. Nhất là khi họ chỉ vừa mới làm hòa với nhau. “Để tao yên đi. Kiểu, tao biết là tao thích nó nhưng tao chưa từng nhận ra nó là… cái đó!”

“Thật hả?” Corey hỏi, hoài nghi. “Tao còn dám chắc tám mươi phần trăm đó là lý do mày kéo nó ra khỏi địa ngục. Thú vị thật.”

“Thôi, im đi, mày. Mày đúng là…”

Liam ngắt lời khi thính giác của cậu nghe thấy thứ gì đó ngoài Theo. Cậu đã dành quá nhiều thời gian bị xao lãng bởi mấy đứa bạn của mình nên cậu đã không chú ý. Nhưng họ đang ở trường mà, đáng lẽ phải an toàn rồi chứ. Thế nhưng bây giờ cậu đã mở rộng giác quan của mình, cậu biết rằng đó không phải là sự thật.

Cậu nghe thêm nhiều nhịp tim nữa. Nhưng nhịp tim mà cậu đã quá quen thuộc suốt mấy ngày qua. Cậu cũng ngửi thấy mùi thuốc súng. Rất nhiều thuốc súng…

“Theo!” cậu hét, cố bắt lấy sự chú ý của anh ấy.

Cậu không cần phải làm thế. Theo đã nhận ra vấn đề và nhanh chóng di chuyển Alec và Mason ra phía sau mình trong khi anh ấy nhìn xung quanh. Anh ấy cũng nghe thấy bọn chúng nhưng lại không nhìn thấy chúng. Liam đang chạy về phía anh ấy và một khi cậu đến gần hơn thì cậu có thể thấy sự căng thẳng trong cơ bắp của Theo trong khi anh ấy cố che chắn cho hai người bạn của mình, cả hai đều đang nhìn quanh và truy tìm mối họa. Rồi một tiếng ‘bùm’ vang ầm trong không khí và thân thể của Theo giật bắn lên trước khi ngã ào vào vòng tay của Alec, một người không sẵn sàng để đón lấy toàn bộ sức nặng của anh chimera kia. Liam ngừng chạy trong khi cậu cố hiểu ra chuyện gì vừa xảy ra.

“Không, không, không,” Liam lẩm bẩm, đứng nhìn trong khi tay của Alec di chuyển vô hướng trên cơ thể của Theo. “Không, không, không, không.” Mason đang đứng nhìn trong hoang mang, ánh mắt hoảng hốt lảo đảo tới lui quanh sân bóng với một vệt máu trên mặt. Máu của Theo. “Không, không, không, không!”

Rồi Alec tru lên một tiếng và địa ngục chợt giáng trần. Liam đứng khựng tại chỗ trong khi Alec gầm lớn, biến đổi hoàn toàn. Liam đã luôn ghen tị với thằng nhóc đó. Dù cho nó nhỏ tuổi hơn cả Liam khi nó bị biến đổi, nó có nhiều kiểm soát hơn bất cứ ai trong số họ, ngoài trừ anh Scott và Theo ra. Nhưng bây giờ thì kiểm soát đó vụt mất rồi.

Cậu dường như thấy thương cho lũ người đã gây ra chuyện này. Dường như thôi. Bởi vì họ đã bắn Theo. Thêm lần nữa.

Có một thêm một tiếng ‘bùm’ nữa và Alec di chuyển một chút để thoát ra khỏi tầm đạn, ăn một viên vào vai mình. Nó gầm lên lần nữa, lao thẳng về phía người bắn. Thêm một vài phát súng vang lên sau đó nhưng không một phát nào bắt trúng cậu người sói đang tức giận hiện đang lao thẳng về phía họ. Liam có thể nghe thấy tiếng họ bỏ chạy nhưng chuyện đó không làm Alec chùn bước.

Corey gầm lên (lại nữa với cái chuyện này!) và đuổi theo Alec với Nolan giữ kịp tốc độ của cậu ấy một cách khó ngờ. Thế còn mỗi Liam đứng đó trên sân bóng đưa mắt nhìn chằm chằm Mason, người vẫn còn đang bị sốc. Cậu phải làm gì đó. Cậu phải di chuyển. Bầy của cậu cần cậu. Nhưng cậu không thể…

“Theo, tỉnh dậy đi,” Mason nói, cuối cùng ngã quỵ xuống đầu gối bên cạnh thân xác của bạn mình. “Theo, mau tỉnh dậy đi. Alec đang phát điên lên rồi kìa và tao nghĩ Corey cũng không xa ở phía sau nó và tao không thể ngăn họ lại được. Không ai có thể cả. Chỉ mình mày thôi. Thế nên làm ơn tỉnh dậy đi.”

Liam đẩy nỗi sầu thảm của bản thân xuống trước sự tuyệt vọng trong giọng nói của thằng bạn thân của mình. Cậu chạy qua phía Mason đang ôm thân thể của Theo theo một cách quen thuộc đến ám ảnh. Liam đã trông như thế vào cái ngày đầu tiên. Nó lại là ngay đầu tiên lại nữa rồi. Cậu đã thất bại thêm lần nữa.

Hai chân của Liam khụy xuống một chút bên cạnh Mason. Cậu còn không thể nhìn vào mặt anh chimera kia. Thay vào đó, cậu tập trung vào Mason.

“Này,” cậu nói nhỏ, cẩn thận đặt một tay lên vai Mason. “Này, Mase ơi. Là tao nè.”

“Liam, nó chết rồi,” Mason nghẹn ngào nói. “Nó chết rồi. Chỉ… họ đã bắn nó.”

“Tao biết,” Liam cắn môi và cố giữ nỗi buồn của mình thầm lắng. “Nhưng ta cần kiểm tra mày. Mày không sao chứ?”

“Hả?” Mason hỏi, nhìn lên với đôi mắt ngơ ngác. Tay của Liam đưa lên để cảm nhận mạch máu của Mason và cậu không thấy bất ngờ gì bởi nhịp đập yếu ớt bên dưới ngón tay cậu. Trái tim cậu lạc mất nhịp khi cậu ngửi thấy mùi máu. Máu của Mason.

“Mase à, mày có bị thương ở đâu không?”

“Tao không… họ đã bắn Theo.” Mason lắc đầu. Hai chân mày của cậu ấy nhăn lại một chút. “Liam ơi… bụng tao đau quá.”

Liam nhẹ nhàng di chuyển Theo ra khỏi vòng tay của Mason và nghẹn ngào một tiếng khóc khi cậu nhìn thấy vết máu đang lan tỏa trên bụng của Mason. Không! Liam không thể mất cả hai bọn họ. Cậu không thế mất đi bất cứ ai cả! Cậu đã cứu Theo từ lũ thợ săn. Họ đang ở trường. Trường lẽ ra phải là nơi an toàn chứ. Nhưng nó lại không.

“Li à, tao thấy mệt quá.”

“Tao biết,” Liam nói, nuốt khan. Cậu choàng một tay quanh người Mason và kéo cậu ấy lại gần với mình hơn. Theo đang nằm yên giữa hai bọn họ. “Nhưng tao sẽ sửa chữa chuyện này. Giờ tao biết tao phải làm gì rồi. Tao sẽ cứu sống cả mày lẫn nó. Tao hứa.”

“Okay,” Mason lẩm bẩm. Cậu ấy tựa đầu mình lên vai Liam và thở ra thật chậm. Cậu ấy không hít thở thêm một lần nào nữa.

Liam run bắn lên, ôm lấy cả hai con người mang ý nghĩa quá nhiều với cậu trong vòng tay. Vòng luân hồi đã đủ khó rồi khi có mỗi Theo chết thôi nhưng giờ lại thêm Mason nữa. Cậu muốn nó kết thúc nhưng vẫn chưa được.

Cậu cần thêm một cơ hội nữa. Cậu sẽ giải quyết bọn thợ săn và loại trừ mối họa đó. Và nếu cậu không thể ngăn họ lại theo cách hòa bình, cậu sẽ xé nát họ ra với móng vuốt của mình.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Liam đã sẵn sàng. Không như hai ngày qua, cậu tỉnh dậy với một sự chắc chắn ghim sâu trong mỗi chuyển động của mình. Cậu đã nghĩ rằng mình chỉ cần cứu Theo khỏi bọn thợ săn thôi, nhưng bây giờ cậu biết rõ hơn. Bây giờ cậu phải loại trừ mối nguy hoàn toàn. Và để làm được điều đó, cậu cần phải gọi thứ dữ vào giúp. Cậu đã nghĩ quá cạn hẹp vào hai lần trước và đó là sai lầm của cậu. Một sai lầm mà cậu sẽ không lặp lại lần nữa.

Không, lần này, cậu sẽ nhớ rằng cậu là thành viên của một bầy không chỉ bao gồm mấy đứa nhóc con. Bầy của cậu cũng bao gồm một thợ săn và một anh chó săn địa ngục đồng thời là viên cảnh sát. Họ cũng may thay chẳng hỏi gì nhiều.

Khi cậu gọi cho cả hai bọn họ và kêu họ gặp cậu ở khu bảo tồn bởi vì Theo đang gặp nguy hiểm, họ hỏi cậu làm sao biết được nhưng vẫn đồng ý gặp mặt. Cậu thật biết ơn lắm. Và cậu cũng đang bị chậm trễ. Cả mười phút để gọi cho hai người kia là mười phút mà Theo không thể lãng phí. Cậu đang thắt dây giày của mình để chạy đến khu bảo tồn thì một chiếc xe dừng lại trước của nhà cậu. Cậu biết gương mặt mình hẳn đang bộc lộ rất nhiều cảm xúc phức tạp, nhưng chú Argent chỉ bật cười và chỉ tay về phía ghế xe. Liam leo lên xe mà không phàn nàn một lời.

“Chú đoán chắc mày muốn đi cùng chú. Chú không phải như Jordan. Chú không có giác quan siêu nhiên chết chóc luôn dẫn chú đến với nguy hiểm gì cả. Chú chỉ có bản năng. Và bản năng chú bảo đến đón mày.” Liam mỉm cười. Cậu biết mình thích chú Argent là có lý do mà.

Đến lúc họ tới khu bảo tồn, Theo đang ở phe thua cuộc trong một trận chiến. Dù thế, anh ấy vẫn đang cố đứng vững, không phải Liam dám nghĩ là anh ấy sẽ làm gì khác. Nhưng anh ấy đang dần mờ nhạt đi và Liam sẽ không đời nào để chuyện đó xảy ra. Thế nên trong khi chú Argent và anh Parrish vừa mới tới cùng với bác Cảnh Sát Trưởng lo liệu bọn thợ săn, Liam chạy qua chăm sóc Theo.

“Liam hả? Gì đây? Mày làm gì ở đây?” Theo hỏi, ngơ ngác đến đáng yêu. Liam không muốn gì hơn ngoài ôm hôn anh ấy vào giây phút đó nhưng mà đó là Theo của ngày hôm qua và Theo của ngày hôm nay hẳn vẫn còn nhớ những lời khắt khe của Liam vào tối hôm trước. Thế nên, sẽ không có nụ hôn nào. Nhưng mà… ôm thì vẫn chấp nhận được. Cậu kéo anh ấy lại gần, choàng tay mình qua cơ thể đang run rẩy của anh ấy. Suýt chút nữa thì không hay rồi. “Li à?”

“Mày nghĩ gì hả, thằng ngố? Tao đến làm người hùng mang giày Converse của mày đó chứ làm gì.”

Theo bật cười nhẹ nhàng, đôi tay của anh ấy dường như đã hiểu ra chuyện và di chuyển để đáp trả cái ôm của cậu. “Người hùng của tao.”

Liam ngã người lại để nhìn vào ánh mắt mệt mỏi của Theo. “Còn ai nữa? Mà tao xin lỗi về chuyện hôm qua nha.”

“Tao biết,” Theo nói, nở một nụ cười thật sự nhìn Liam. “Tao có nghe nhiều hơn là chỉ mấy lời khắt khe của mày đó, mày có biết không?”

“Như là gì?”

“Nhịp tim của mày nè. Và mày luôn có mùi tội lỗi khi mày nói những lời đó.”

Quào, cái đó giải thích tại sao Theo lúc nào cũng sẵn sàng tha thứ cho cậu. Cậu lẽ ra phải biết rồi chứ. Cậu ôm lấy má của Theo, nhăn mặt khi mạch máu đen chạy từ anh chimera sang tay cậu.

“Có chuyện gì mày quên nhắc đến hả, người yêu?”

“ y da,” Theo đáp lại với một nụ cười nhỏ trên môi.

Liam cười khì, choàng tay Theo qua vai cậu trong khi họ bước về phía xe của chú Argent. Anh Parrish và bác Cảnh Sát Trưởng đang đọc quyền cho bọn thợ săn và gọi trợ giúp và thêm mấy cái vòng tay nữa. Phòng giam đêm nay sẽ bận rộn lắm đây.

“Mày không sao chứ?” chú Argent hỏi, tựa người vào chiếc xe của mình. Theo mỉm cười mệt mỏi nhìn chú ấy. Chú Argent mỉm cười trở lại trước khi trở nên nghiêm túc hơn. “Mày không thể cứ sống vậy mãi được.”

“Không sao mà,” Theo phản đối. “Con không sao hết.”

“Ừ, bởi vì Liam nó có linh cảm hay gì đó. Nếu mà không nhờ nó, ai biết chuyện gì có thể xảy ra. Mày chắc nằm chết ngắt ở ngoài này cho đến có người chịu đến tìm mày.”

Liam rùng người bởi vì lời nói của chú ấy chạm quá gần với sự thật. Theo gửi cậu một ánh nhìn nhưng Liam lắc đầu mình. Đó là một thời buổi khác. Theo gật đầu, quay lại nhìn chú Argent.

“Phức tạp lắm, chú không hiểu đâu.”

“Phức tạp chỗ nào?” chú Argent hỏi. “Mày cần chỗ ở còn tụi tao có chỗ ở cho mày. Đó là điều ít phức tạp nhất trong cuộc đời mày ngay bây giờ.”

Liam phải nể chú ấy thật. Theo thì lại quá cứng đầu, và Liam biết là anh ấy sẽ không chấp nhận dễ dàng tới vậy. Nhưng chú Argent đã nói đúng. Chú ấy chỉ không biết đúng đến mức nào thôi. Theo đơn giản đã có thể mất mạng bởi vì anh ấy đậu xe ngoài đây vào tối hôm qua nơi mà bọn thợ săn có thể tìm thấy anh ấy. Điều đó cũng có thể xảy ra lần nữa. Cậu cứu được anh ấy hôm nay nhưng còn lần sau khi cậu không bị kẹt trong vòng luân hồi thì sao?

Liam vô thức cuộn chặt cánh tay mình quanh eo của Theo. Hóa ra đó là chuyển động đúng đắn bởi vì Theo chọn ngay giây phút đó để mệt mỏi tựa toàn thân vào người cậu.

“Có vẻ như đã đến lúc đưa nó đến chỗ Deaton rồi,” chú Argent nói, mở của xe ra và giúp Liam đặt món hàng quý báu của mình vào trong trước khi chạy qua phía tài xế và lái xe đi.

Liam ngồi ở ghế sau cùng với Theo cuộn tròn trong lòng mình. Cậu biết họ đã tìm thấy anh ấy đúng lúc. Anh ấy chỉ bị thương chút thôi. Cậu biết rõ điều đó trong tim mình. Cậu biết rằng họ đã sống sót qua những lần ngộ độc tệ hơn thế này. Nhưng nửa đường đến phòng khám thì Theo bất tỉnh hoàn toàn và khung cảnh này quá quen thuộc với những ngày trước kia khi Liam ôm anh ấy trong vòng tay trong khi anh ấy chết đi hoặc đã chết. Cậu không thể ngừng nỗi lo âu của bản thân. Cậu biết mình sẽ không thấy yên lòng cho đến khi cậu nghe thấy…

“Nó sẽ ổn thôi,” chú Deaton trấn an cậu gần nửa tiếng sau. Chú Argent ngồi lại một chút nhưng nhu cầu đi xử lý những người đã làm hại một người chú ấy quan tâm lại quá cao và chú ấy bỏ đi để ra tay báo thù bọn thợ săn đang ngồi đợi trong phòng giam. Nội chuyện bác Cảnh Sát Trưởng cho chú ấy vào trong cũng cho thấy rõ rằng tất cả bọn họ đã chịu quá đủ với cả việc này.

Liam còn không màng phản đối khi chú cựu thợ săn kia bỏ đi. Cậu chỉ nhớ là phải nhắn tin cho chú ấy và cô Melissa thường xuyên để cập nhật tình hình của Theo cho họ biết.

“Nó không còn nguy hiểm gì nữa, phải không chú?”

“Mấy đứa bây có khi nào không còn nguy hiểm không hả?” chú Deaton hỏi với phong thái bí ẩn mà thường làm Liam thấy tò mò (chỉ vì nó thường làm cả anh Stiles và Theo khó chịu) nhưng cậu đã phải chứng kiến người con trai cậu yêu quý chết hết ba lần cộng thêm thằng bạn thân của cậu nữa vào ngày hôm trước. Chú Deaton hẳn cảm thấy được điều đó bằng ma thuật bí ẩn của chú ấy. Hoặc có lẽ chú ấy nhìn thấy gương mặt hận đời của Liam và quyết định đã đến lúc chuyển qua chuyện khác.

“Được rồi. Thì giờ nó bị đánh nhừ tử và có và vết thương khá sâu. Nhưng tất cả đều đã được điều trị hết rồi. Nó chỉ cần nghỉ ngơi trên một cái giường đàng hoàng. Ta đã chuẩn bị sẵn cái giường xếp cho nó ở phòng sau và ta buộc phải để nó ở đó cho đến khi nó lành lại hoàn toàn. Cậu có thể ở lại với nó nếu cậu muốn.”

“Vâng, tất nhiên là con muốn rồi.”

Chú Deaton mỉm cười và gật đầu vừa phía căn phòng nơi Theo đang nằm nghỉ. Cậu bước vào thật yên lặng, biết rõ Theo dễ thức như thế nào nhưng có vẻ như đánh nhau và tự lành vết thương tốn rất nhiều sức lực nên anh ấy đang ngủ rất say. Liam nhè nhẹ ngồi xuống chiếc ghế xoay cạnh chiếc giường xếp và quan sát anh bạn của mình ngủ. Đây là lần đầu tiên cậu thực sự dành thời gian để chiêm ngưỡng Theo và cậu nhận ra rằng mình không muốn rời mắt khỏi người con trai kia. Và ai có thể bắt tội cậu được chứ?

Theo đúng là xinh đẹp tuyệt trần. Thật ra nó khá buồn cười khi cậu nghĩ về chuyện đó. Cậu biết anh chimera kia rất cứng cáp. Dù cho anh ấy không phải siêu nhiên, thì anh ấy vẫn là người kiên cường nhất trong số bọn họ. Và không phải chỉ về mặt thể chất. Theo kiên cường trên rất nhiều mặt. Phải như thế thì anh ấy mới có thể sống sót qua cái tuổi thơ bất hạnh của mình và không bị biến thành một tên tâm thần hoàn toàn ngay sau đó.

Mặc dù anh ấy thích đùa rằng mình là một thằng tâm thần đã qua chữa trị rồi, Liam vẫn không thấy được điều đó. Theo bị buộc phải ngừng quan tâm, phải kìm nén cảm xúc và tính người của mình để sống sót. Nhưng bây giờ mọi thứ đã được bật mở lại và anh ấy quan tâm quá nhiều về mọi thứ và dường như mọi người. Thế nên anh ấy rất kiên cường nhưng cũng rất yếu đuối. Có một sự yếu mềm mà anh ấy chỉ cho một vài người thấy. Nó làm hòa dịu những đường nét cứng cáp của anh ấy. Nó làm anh ấy thật tuyệt đẹp.

Cậu không biết mình ngồi đó bao lâu, chiêm ngưỡng từng đường nét trên gương mặt của Theo và ghi nhớ hết từng chi tiết. Cách bộ lông mi tối màu tương phản trên làn da trắng tinh. Cách bờ môi mịn màng ửng hồng hé mở trong khi anh ấy hít thở. Tất cả tạo nên một bức tranh thu hút hồn người và Liam đã bị lạc trong nó.

Một phút cậu còn đang chiêm ngưỡng cách ánh ban mai rủ bóng xuống hàng mi dài mướt kia, rồi phút sau đôi mắt của Theo đã mở ra và nhìn vào cậu. Đôi mắt màu nâu lục nhạt nhiều phần lục hơn dưới ánh đèn dịu nhẹ của căn phòng. Liam yêu đôi mắt của anh ấy nhất là khi chúng mang màu sắc đó.

“Đừng có biến thái nữa,” Theo thì thầm, đưa tay về phía Liam. Cậu lòng ngón tay của họ vào nhau và mỉm cười nhìn anh ấy. Cậu đặt cả hai tay bọn họ vào lòng mình sau khi điểm một nụ hôn nhẹ nhàng lên đốt tay của Theo.

“Nhưng mà lúc ngủ nhìn mày đẹp quá,” Liam trả lời trong cùng giọng nhỏ nhẹ như anh ấy. “Thật ra lúc nào mày cũng đẹp cả nhưng mày biết ý tao muốn nói mà.”

“Mày đúng là lạ quá,” Theo nói, lắc đầu mình trong khi hai bờ má ửng đỏ. Anh ấy chớp mắt thật chậm, rõ ràng vẫn còn mệt mỏi hơn mọi khi. “Mày không sao chứ?”

Liam đưa tay kia ra chạm vào má của Theo. “Hôm nay tao sợ lắm,” cậu thú thật. “Tao cứ tưởng là tao sẽ mất mày.”

“Tao xin lỗi.”

“Đừng xin lỗi. Tao tưởng là… nỗi sợ lớn nhất của tao là mất mày trong khi mày nghĩ rằng tao không quan tâm. Tao xin lỗi vì đã nói những thứ hôm qua tao đã nói.”

“Tao đã nói là tao biết mày đang nói dối rồi mà. Lúc nào tao cũng biết hết.”

Liam nâng hai tay của họ lên và hôn lên đốt tay của Theo. “Như vậy không có nghĩa là tao không có lỗi. Tao nói những lời đó với mày thật không đúng chút nào. Nhưng tao sẽ cố gắng hơn. Mày sẽ làm người bạn mà mày xứng đáng có.”

“Chỉ là người _bạn_ mà tao xứng đáng có thôi à?” anh ấy hỏi, nhướng một bên mày. Bằng cách nào đó anh ấy lại có thể ra vẻ vừa tự mãn vừa sợ hãi. Liam yêu khuôn mặt đó nhiều hơn cậu đã nghĩ là có thể.

Liam mỉm cười, nâng hai tay họ và đặt lên tim cậu. “Để tao chỉnh lại: tao sẽ trở thành người mà mày xứng đáng có trong mọi mặt nhưng chắc chắn là nhiều hơn chỉ là bạn. Vậy được chưa?”

“Được rồi,” Theo đồng ý, rồi ngáp một cái.

“Mày ngủ thêm chút đi. Tao không bỏ đi đâu đâu.”

Theo mơ màng chớp mắt nhìn cậu và mỉm cười. Anh ấy dịch người sang một bên trên chiếc giường xếp và kéo lấy tay của Liam. “Lại đây.”

“Thật à?”

“Ừ.”

Liam ngồi xuống cạnh giường rồi nằm xuống, mỉm cười khi thân thể đầy an ủi của Theo áp vào ngực cậu. Điều này có cảm giác thật đúng. Liam choàng một tay qua người anh ấy, đặt tay mình trên lưng Theo bên dưới chiếc áo mỏng manh mà chú Deaton đã đưa anh ấy mặc tạm. Cậu xoa những vòng tròn êm dịu vào làn da dưới tay mình và mỉm cười khi sống mũi của Theo cọ vào cổ cậu ngay sau đó. Cậu không cần nhìn cũng biết được Theo đang mỉm cười. Cậu có thể cảm thấy nụ cười ấy ấn vào làn da mình. Liam có thể cảm thấy nụ cười của riêng cậu trên môi. Cuối cùng, hơi thở của anh chimera kia trở nên nhuần nhuyễn hơn và anh ấy lại ngủ thiếp đi lần nữa.

Mặc dù họ đã luôn thích đụng chạm, nhất là với nhau, ôm ấp thế này thì là một thứ rất mới mẻ. Một thứ đặc biệt. Theo lúc nào cũng to lớn hơn ông trời nhưng cách anh ấy vừa khít vào vòng tay của Liam thật là hoàn hảo. Cứ như cơ thể của cả hai bọn họ là những mảnh ghép hình cuối cùng đã tìm thấy nhau. Cậu không bao giờ muốn buông anh ấy ra. Cậu không bao giờ muốn xem thường anh nữa.

Mặc dù muốn tỉnh giấc để chắc rằng ngày hôm nay sẽ không bị lặp lại, Liam từ từ lại ngủ thiếp đi. Dường như cả cơ thể và tâm trí cậu đều nhớ ra những căng thẳng từ những ngày trước, nhưng đa phần chắc là do cậu con trai trong vòng tay cậu. Dù là gì đi chăng nữa, Liam chỉ ít phần nhận thức được đôi mắt mình đang hạ dần một giây ngắn ngủi trước khi điện thoại cậu reo lên thật to trong túi quần, đánh thức cậu dậy ba tiếng sau đó.

Cẩn thận không tách người khỏi Theo đang ngủ, Liam đưa tay vào túi để tắt chuông điện thoại đi. Cậu nhìn màn hình thì thấy vài tin nhắn từ Corey và một tin từ Mason ra lệnh cho cậu mau trả lời Corey. Cậu mỉm cười và chọn vào đọc dòng tin nhắn đó. Có vẻ như cả ngày đã tiếp diễn như thường lệ, chỉ khác là lần này Liam không xuất hiện để nói chuyện với Corey. Thế nên giờ cậu chimera kia đang lo lắng không biết cả hai đứa bạn mình đâu rồi.

_**‘Bình tỉnh. Tụi tao không sao hết. Theo gặp vấn đề với bọn thợ săn. Phải đến giúp nó. Giờ nó ổn rồi.’** _

Liam chụp một tấm selfie với đầu của Theo vùi vào cổ mình trong khi cậu mỉm cười tươi tắn nhìn camera. Cậu biết tấm hình đó sẽ gây xôn xao trong đám bạn của mình và không bao lâu nữa cậu sẽ phải đối mặt với Alec để nghe thằng nhóc hù dọa cậu. Cậu mỉm cười, tựa đầu mình lên tóc của Theo trong một lúc.

Một năm trước, nội ý nghĩ về Theo nằm gần với cậu như vậy cũng đủ để làm cậu thấy ghê tởm. Được rồi, có lẽ không ghê tởm nhưng cậu sẽ cảm thấy rất tội lỗi về chuyện đó. Và không phải chỉ vì Hayden thôi.

Bây giờ cậu đang ôm ấp Theo và mong đợi đến lúc có người hù dọa sẽ băm cậu ra trăm mảnh. Theo có nhiều người quan tâm anh ấy nhiều đến mức sẵn sàng đứng ra hù dọa thằng bạn trai của anh ấy. Khoan đã, anh ấy có chú Argent và cô Melissa nữa. Cả hai bọn họ đều rất quen thuộc với vũ khí nóng. Cậu nhìn xuống Theo. Cũng đáng thôi.

Xui thay, bóng đái của cậu không hiểu được đây là thời gian ôm ấp. Cậu cố phớt lờ nhu cầu của bản thân lâu nhất có thể nhưng tiếc là sau hai mươi phút cậu cảm thấy như bụng dưới sắp nổ tung nếu cậu không chịu đi ngay. Mất thêm ba phút nữa để tách người cậu khỏi vòng vây chặt như bạch tuộc kia rồi cuối cùng cậu cũng tìm đường đến phòng tắm. Cậu đang rửa tay thì cảm thấy hơi ấm áp vào lưng mình. Cậu nhìn lên tấm gương thì thấy Theo tựa vào người cậu.

“Mày không sao chứ?” cậu hỏi trong khi quay người lại để ôm Theo vào vòng tay mình. Cậu mỉm cười khi xúc tua bạch tuộc lại tấn công cơ thể cậu. Hai tay của anh ấy choàng qua vai của Liam và đầu thì vùi vào góc cổ cậu. Liam yêu rất nhiều thứ về Theo nhưng việc anh ấy bí mật là người thích ôm ấp đang dần được đưa lên tốp đầu. “Theo à?”

“Ừm, tao không sao. Vẫn còn buồn ngủ nhưng miệng của tao có vị tởm quá,” Theo than thở vào làn da của Liam. Liam cười khì, đung đưa cơ thể họ thật nhẹ. Mắt cậu nhìn thấy cây bàn chải đánh răng bằng điện. Cậu nhẹ nhàng xoay đầu của Theo về hướng cây bàn chải đó. “Gớm, cái đó ở đây bao lâu rồi? Nó thuộc về ai thế?”

“Đã ăn xin rồi thì không đua đòi được. Mày là đứa than thở về hơi thở kinh tởm của mình mà,” Liam cãi lại. “Nhưng tao sẵn sàng giúp mày thử xem có tởm thật hay không.”

“Cái gì… đó là câu tán tỉnh của mày đó hả?!” Theo kêu lên, khuôn mặt vừa kinh hoàng vừa hứng thú cùng một lúc.

“Mày thích mà,” Liam tranh luận. Ánh mắt của Theo dịu dàng lại.

“Ừ, thích thật.”

Liam nuốt khan. “Nếu mày thấy hơi thở của mình hôi thật thì tao khuyên mày nên đánh răng ngay đi bởi vì tao phải dùng hết công lực của mình để kiềm chế bản thân không hôn mày ngay bây giờ đó.”

“Vậy à?”

“Vậy đó.”

Theo nghiêng đầu về phía trước và Liam cảm thấy bản thân bị thu hút vào anh ấy. Đôi mắt cậu khẽ đóng lại trong mong chờ được hôn một lần nữa khi cậu cảm thấy bờ môi kia chạm vào khóe miệng cậu. Đôi mắt của Liam mở toang ra và cậu nhìn vào gương mặt mỉm cười toe toét của Theo. Đôi mắt màu nâu lục nhạt đang chan chứa đầy sự tinh ranh cũng như nụ cười trên mặt anh ấy. Đúng là tuyệt đẹp quá mà.

“Mơ đi nhé! Phải có kiên nhẫn chứ, Sói Con. Tao muốn nụ hôn đầu của mình phải thật hoàn hảo.”

Liam rất cám dỗ muốn nói cho anh ấy biết nụ hôn này còn cách xa nụ hôn đầu của họ. Có lẽ thêm bớt cỡ cả tá nụ hôn nữa. Cậu chỉ có một vài giờ ngắn ngủi bên cạnh anh ấy vào ngày hôm trước nhưng cậu dành toàn bộ thời gian đó theo cách tốt nhất mà cậu biết. Hôn hít Theo nên được xem là một thứ gây nghiện, một cơn nghiện mà cậu sẵn sàng không bao giờ vượt qua. Cậu định tranh luận thêm nữa nhưng điện thoại cậu lại rung lên, lần này là Mason gọi.

“May cho mày đó, được tiếng chuông cứu mạng. Nhưng ngay khi tao nghe máy xong là mày cũng phải xong luôn rồi đó.”

“Kiên nhẫn mang lại tập trung mà!”

“Tập trung cái mông của tao này!” Liam cãi lại trong khi chấp nhận cuộc gọi.

_“Sao mình lại đi nói về cái mông của mày? Và chuyện gì xảy ra với Theo và đám thợ săn vậy? Nó có sao không? Mày có sao không?! Sao mà mày không gọi cho tụi tao? Tao lấy tấm hình của hai tụi bây làm hình nền điện thoại tao được không? Giờ hai đứa mày là người yêu rồi hả? Mày cuối cùng cũng chịu thông não rồi hả?”_

“Mase! Chậm lại coi!” Liam bật cười qua đoạn huyên thiên đầy hứng thú của thằng bạn thân của mình. “Mày muốn tao trả lời câu hỏi của mày theo thứ tự nào đây?”

_“Bắt đầu từ đầu! Làm sao mà mày đi từ la mắng vào mặt Theo vào tối hôm qua giờ lại chuyển thành làm người yêu của nó rồi còn ôm ấp trong ít hơn một ngày thế?!”_

Liam cười khúc khích. Cậu cũng chẳng biết nổi. “Chuyện dài lắm và tụi tạo chưa chính thức là người yêu.”

Đầu của Theo ló ra khỏi cửa cùng với cái bàn chải cầm trong tay và một bên mày nhướng lên cao. Liam nhướng mày của mình đáp lại. “Phải hôn rồi mới chính thức được.”

“Nghe sao giống truyện cổ tích thế?” Theo hỏi mỉa. “Thôi được! Chờ tao một phút. Để tao tìm cái dây sạc chết tiệt để sạc cái bàn chải này. Cái này thật ở đây bao lâu rồi trời?!”

“Nó là cái bàn chải thôi mà! Sạc nhanh đi rồi đem cái cặp mông xinh xắn đó ra đây ngay,” Liam gọi lại.

_“Quào, hai tui bây nghe vui thật nhỉ?”_

“Hơn cả vui nữa, mày. Mase, mày đã nói đúng. Tao đúng là khốn thật. Tụi tao giờ ổn rồi. Tao… ừ.”

_“Ờ, mày cuối cùng cũng nhận ra thứ mọi người biết hết rồi hả?”_

“Mày không nói, không ai nói mày câm đâu.”

_“Không nói sao mày biết để mà đi hôn cái đứa mày đã yêu say đắm biết bao lâu nay.”_

“Mày biết tao ghét mày lắm không?”

_“Mày thương tao còn không hết mà.”_

Liam chợt nhớ lại Mason chết đi thật chậm trong vòng tay mình. “Ừ, đúng. Tao thương mày lắm đó, Mase.”

_“Uầy, tao cũng thương mày lắm đó, đồ sến súa. Giờ đi sến súa với thằng người yêu của mày đi.”_

“Tao…” Liam ngắt lời trong khi ánh đèn trong phòng khám chợt chớp tắt. Đôi mày cậu nhăn khít lại. Rồi yên lặng chiếm lấy không khí. Cậu không biết là mình đã đang lắng nghe theo nhịp tim của Theo cho đến khi nhịp tim ấy bỗng không còn đập nữa. “Tao phải cúp máy đây.”

Liam cúp máy, hoàn toàn nhận ra rằng như thế rất thô lỗ. Nhưng không. Chuyện này không đang diễn ra được. Bởi vì cậu đã làm những gì cậu cần phải làm. Cậu đã cứu Theo khỏi bọn thợ săn. Điều này đáng lẽ không nên xảy ra chứ.

Cậu cất bước đến phòng tắm và cảm thấy vừa ngạc nhiên vừa khó chịu khi thấy cơ thể giật giật nhưng vẫn chết nằm trên sàn. Bởi vì thật đấy à?! Cậu đã cứu anh ấy khỏi bọn thợ săn và tên đáng ghét này cả gan dám chết mặc cho chuyện đó. Như thể anh ấy không biết Liam đã chịu đựng đủ lắm rồi.

Liam thở dài và nằm xuống sàn nhà cạnh thân xác của Theo, chỉ nằm đó đợi chờ cho ngày bắt đầu lại. Bởi vì cậu từ chối tin rằng hôm nay là ngày cuối cùng. Ngày này phải bắt đầu lại. Nó không thể kết thúc như vậy được. Không thể nào…

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Khi Liam tỉnh dậy vào lần thứ năm của cái ngày nguyền rủa này, cậu dành một giây phút ngắn ngủi đắn đo về chuyện không di chuyển gì hết. Bởi vì di chuyển thì có ích gì chứ? Rõ ràng là cậu làm gì cũng không đủ để cứu sống Theo. Cậu đã tưởng rằng bọn thợ sâu là mấu chốt nhưng sự thật lại không phải vậy. Cuối cùng lại do cái bàn chải đánh răng!

Nhưng bỏ cuộc không thuộc trong bản năng của cậu. Đặc biệt là bỏ cuộc khi chuyện lại liên quan đến một người quan trọng như Theo. Lần trước có thể không phải do bọn thợ săn nhưng chúng vẫn là một mối nguy. Cậu không thể để chuyện đó xảy ra được. Không thêm lần nào cả. Cậu không muốn Theo phải chết một mình trong rừng thêm một lần nữa.

Thế nên cậu gọi những cú gọi như ngày trước. Cậu đi cùng xe với chú Argent. Cậu nằm ôm ấp với Theo đang lành lặn. Cậu ném cái bàn chải đánh răng kia vào thùng rác trước khi Theo có cơ hội nghĩ đến việc dùng nó. Cậu hôn anh ấy như cậu đã muốn làm kể từ cái ngày thứ ba. Như cậu đã muốn kể từ buổi tối mà cậu và Stiles đã đi theo anh chimera khả nghi kia vào rừng.

Họ nằm ôm ấp cùng nhau thêm chút nữa cho đến khi Theo đã lành hẳn, rồi họ lên kế hoạch gặp cả bầy ở quán cà phê mà Nolan cứ đòi họ đến thử qua một lần. Chú Deaton duyệt cho họ đi và kiên quyết rằng thức ăn ngon và được ở gần bầy sẽ giúp chữa lành Theo hơn cả chuyện nghỉ ngơi. Nhưng cô Melissa gọi để nói rằng anh ấy cũng phải nghỉ ngơi thêm nữa.

Trên đường ra khỏi cửa, chú Deaton gọi Liam vào nói chuyện một lúc. Theo đang gọi điện với cô Melissa, trấn an cô ấy rằng anh ấy không sao cả. Anh ấy hứa hẹn và sẽ ngủ lại nhà cô ấy vào tối nay vì xe của anh ấy đã đem đi sửa rồi. Liam mỉm cười với bản thân, biết rằng thời gian sửa xe của anh ấy sẽ lâu hơn cần thiết rất nhiều.

Theo bước ra ngoài để tiếp tục cuộc gọi của mình trong khi Liam nói chuyện với chú Deaton. Người bác sĩ thú y đang nói dở giang về tầm quan trọng của việc Theo ở nơi nào đó ngoài chiếc xe của anh ấy khi Liam nhăn mặt trước tiếng thắng xe rít lên thật to ở bên ngoài phòng khám. Cậu đang xoa một bên tai đau nhói thì một vài tiếng đập ầm bắt lấy sự chú ý của cậu. Theo sau đó là yên lặng.

Cậu đã lắng nghe nhịp tim cùng với giọng nói hứng khởi nhưng đầy trìu mến của Theo trong khi anh ấy nói chuyện với cô Melissa. Nhưng bây giờ cả hai thứ đó đều lặng thinh rồi. Mai này, cậu không thể chỉ ra được tại sao cậu lại làm điều đó nhưng cậu bước ra ngoài phòng khám để chứng kiến một chiếc xe bị móp mặt trước đậu vô ý giữa đường trong khi một cậu nhóc chưa đứng tuổi đang lay người một Theo đã bất tỉnh (chết rồi, anh ấy đã chết rồi) để cố đánh thức anh ấy dậy.

Liam lắc đầu mình thật chậm và bước trở lại vào trong phòng khám. Cậu nghe thấy giọng nói của cô Melissa qua điện thoại của Theo đánh rơi trên mặt đường. Cậu nghe thấy tiếng khóc ngày càng chói tai hơn từ cậu tài xế. Cậu nghe thấy chú Deaton gọi tên cậu lúc cậu đi ngang qua chú ấy.

Nhưng Liam phớt lờ tất cả bọn họ. Còn gì để nói đây chứ?

Cậu đi thẳng về phía phòng sau, đến chiếc giường xếp mà cậu đã nằm cùng Theo chưa đầy hai mươi phút trước và cuộn tròn người lại, sẵn sàng để ngày hôm nay bắt đầu lại từ đầu.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Họ đi được xa nhất vào ngày hôm nay. Cậu gọi cho chú Argent, bác Cảnh Sát Trưởng và anh Parrish. Cậu đi cùng xe với chú Argent. Cậu cứu Theo. Họ nói chuyện, Theo lành lại và họ tán tỉnh với nhau nhưng Liam sẽ không để nó đi xa hơn thế. Cậu không thể mạo hiểm chuyện đó được.

Họ rời phòng khám, lỡ mất chiếc xe lái bất cẩn chỉ vài phút. Họ đến quán cà phê cùng với cả bầy. Ngay khi họ đã an vị ở một cái bàn đặt dưới một bộ điều hòa không khí trông không an toàn chút nào, Corey và Alec liền bám dính lấy Theo. Liam mỉm cười trong khi anh chimera kia đẩy họ đi chỉ để họ quay lại ngay lập tức. Cùng lúc, Mason đang gửi cậu mấy ánh nhìn buồn cười mà cậu biết rõ có nghĩa là họ cần nói chuyện.

Thế nên Liam đứng lên với ý tưởng đi gọi món đồ ngọt lịm và vô cùng giả tạo mà Theo thích giả vờ rằng mình không thích nhưng bờ má ửng đỏ của anh ấy mỗi khi anh ấy được mua cho một ly nước đường đó lại nói khác. Và Liam, kể cả lúc cậu còn khăng khăng phủ nhận cảm xúc của mình dành cho Theo, cũng không thể phủ nhận rằng cậu yêu nụ cười đó. Cậu sẽ sẵn lòng làm tất cả chỉ để nhìn thấy nụ cười đó. Và tất cả bao gồm đi mua cái ly nước cầu vồng giả tạo kia. Cậu chưa gì đã mê muội anh ấy rồi và cậu không thấy phiền chút nào.

“Vậy mày với thằng Theo hử?” Mason hỏi, giọng nói của cậu ấy chứa một chút chọc ghẹo nhưng cậu ấy đang nghiêm túc. Liam không biết từ khi nào mà thằng bạn thân của mình lại đặt bản thân vững chắc về phe của Theo nhưng cậu thích điều đó. Bởi vì Theo cần có người ở bên phe anh ấy.

“Tao sẽ không phủ nhận điều đó nữa,” Liam thú thật. “Nhưng sáng nay nó đã suýt chết. Tao sẽ đợi đến ngày mai trước khi tụi tao nói gì thêm nữa.”

“Tao mừng cho mày đó,” Mason nói. “Mày xứng đáng có được hạnh phúc. Cả hai tụi mày luôn.”

“Ừ, tụi tao…”

Một âm thanh ầm ĩ cắt ngang không khí an lành trong quán cà phê. Nó nghe như kim loại chà xát vào kim loại rồi có một tiếng đập ầm xuống. Tiếng hét và hoảng hốt theo sau. Tiếng hét cậu nhận ra quá rõ. Cậu ghét rằng bản thân biết Nolan nghe như thế nào khi nó đang khóc thương nhưng cậu đã ở đó vào đêm ở bệnh viện khi Gabe chết. Cậu còn nhớ tiếng khóc đầy sợ hãi mà nó đã phát ra khi nó nhận ra cậu thợ săn kia đã chết mất rồi.

Cậu vô thức đi theo Mason trở về chỗ đám bạn họ đang ngồi. Cái bàn đã bị hủy hoại hoàn toàn. Chỉ có Nolan và Alec đứng tại cái bàn giờ đã bị cái máy điều hòa nằm đè lên. Liam nghe tiếng Mason thét lên lúc cậu ấy nhận ra rằng hai người chimera của họ có khả năng nằm bên dưới đống đổ nát đó. Liam nặng nề ngồi xuống cái ghế gần nhất với cậu.

Chuyện này đang dần trở nên quá mệt mỏi rồi.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
 _Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Cậu làm mọi thứ như cũ nhưng lần này ngay khi chú Deaton bảo rằng Theo không sao cả, Liam gọi cho chú Chris, một người quá mừng rỡ được đưa Theo về nhà nơi họ có thể trông chừng anh ấy. Thế là họ rút vào phòng của Theo ở nhà McCall nơi họ dành hết cả ngày nằm ôm nhau trên giường và xem phim _Boy Meets World_ trên Hulu. Hôm nay là một ngày tuyệt hảo, và Liam đã hạ thấp sự đề phòng của mình. Để cho sự bình an và thanh tịnh của việc được ở gần mùi thuộc về alpha của cậu dẫn dắt cậu vào một sự yên ổn giả tạo.

Cậu dùng từ giả tạo bởi vì sau khi Liam đã thành công việc giữ Theo nằm trên giường suốt năm giờ, thậm chí còn đút cho anh ấy ăn để anh ấy không tìm được cách tự làm hại bản thân, anh chimera kia thông báo rằng anh ấy cần phải đi tè. Và mặc dù sẽ rất thú vị để khám phá mức độ thân mật đó cùng nhau vào một ngày nào đó, hôm nay không phải là ngày đó.

Thế nên anh ấy được phép tách người khỏi vòng tay của Liam và đi vào phòng tắm. Một mình. Mặc dù Liam thú thật rằng cậu vẫn âm thầm lắng nghe phòng khi có chuyện gì xảy ra.

Theo chỉ đang trở lại và đứng trước cửa sổ một lúc. Liam vẫn đang nằm trên giường, mơ màng chớp chớp mắt.

“Gì đó, mày?”

“Không có gì,” Theo nói nhỏ, một màu đỏ ửng chiếm lấy bờ má của anh ấy. “Chỉ là… mày nhìn đẹp lắm. Như thế. Nằm đó. Mày nhìn… đẹp lắm.”

“Ờ,” Liam lầm bầm. Cậu nghiêng đầu sang một bên, quan sát anh chimera chợt ngại ngùng lạ thường. “Thì, mày nhìn cũng… đẹp nữa.”

“Im đi, thằng ngố.”

“Bắt tao đi,” Liam nói, nhướng một bên mày và ngoắc tay gọi anh ấy lại gần.

Miệng của Theo cong lên ra hiệu một thử thách đã được chấp nhận và bắt đầu di chuyển về phía cậu với một ánh mắt đầy ham muốn. Trong giây phút đó, Liam quên hết mọi thứ ngoại trừ chàng trai đang tiến gần đến cậu. Là thế, cho đến khi một viên đạn bắn xuyên qua khung cửa kính và đâm thẳng vào cổ của Theo.

Anh ấy ngã quỵ xuống sàn nhà, giật bắn lên trong khi mạch máu bị bắn tiếp tục đổ máu khắp sàn. Liam há hốc miệng trong một khoảng ngắn trước khi quỳ gối cạnh anh ấy. Cậu biết là vô ích thôi nhưng cậu không thể để Theo phải chịu đựng nếu cậu có thể giúp được. Thế nên cậu ôm anh ấy, mạch máu đen chạy từ anh chimera kia chuyền qua cậu khi cậu nhận lấy nỗi đau và cố giữ cho anh ấy đừng chảy máu nữa. Theo chết trong chỉ vài phút với một nụ cười nhẹ nhàng trên mặt.

Một lúc sau, Liam sẽ tìm ra được rằng chú Chris đang lau vũ khí của mình và một viên đạn có lẫn bả sói vẫn còn nằm trong ổ đạn mặc dù chú ấy chưa từng để bất cứ khẩu súng nào nạp đạn, nhất là những khẩu có đạn bả sói. Nhất là ở quanh một nơi có trẻ con quá nhạy cảm với bả sói sinh sống và tới thăm thường xuyên. Chú ấy nhìn quá quẫn trí khiến cho Liam suýt muốn nói cho chú ấy biết về ngày lặp lại và rằng toàn bộ chuyện này không có ý nghĩa gì cả nhưng cậu quyết định thôi. Thật ra cậu rất sợ.

Nếu cậu nói ra rồi, lần này là lần cuối thật thì sao? Nếu cậu tỉnh dậy vào buổi sáng và Theo đã chết thật rồi thì sao? Cậu không thể mạo hiểm được. Không, cậu biết mình cần làm gì. Có vẻ kể cả nhà cũng không an toàn. Thế nên cậu biết mình phải làm gì. Cậu sẽ sửa chữa chuyện này.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Liam không sửa chữa được chuyện gì cả. Cậu có ý tưởng tuyệt vời rằng bởi vì kể cả ở nhà cũng không an toàn, cậu nên dẫn Theo trở về khu bảo tồn. Đó là một ý tưởng rất hay… cho đến khi một con gấu đen xuất hiện và xé Theo ra thành từng mảnh trong khi Liam không thể giúp được gì. Thế nên rõ ràng vấn đề ở đây là Liam. Có lẽ đó chính là câu trả lời. Thay vì cố cứu sống Theo, có lẽ cậu nên gửi một người khác. Đó hẳn chính là câu trả lời.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Đó không phải là câu trả lời. Cần phải thuyết phục và nói dối rất nhiều nhưng Liam cuối cùng nhờ được Corey đến khu bảo tồn và rước Theo về. Họ chết trong một vụ tai nạn xe (chắc chắn do đám thợ săn) trên đường tới trường. Và Liam lại phải bắt đầu từ đầu. Bởi vì nó có vẻ không quan trọng cậu làm gì hay kể cả _cách_ cậu làm, Theo đã được an bài là phải chết.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Cậu không từ hào lắm về ngày hôm nay lắm. Không một chút nào.

Cơn giận của cậu đang ở mức cao tột độ. Và người duy nhất có thể giúp cậu hạ hỏa lại chính là nguồn gốc của cơn giận ấy. Thật không công bằng mà. Theo đã hối lỗi rồi. Anh ấy còn chưa đầy 18 tuổi nữa! Anh ấy đã trả giá cho tội lỗi của mình và anh ấy vẫn phải trả giá mỗi ngày. Nhưng cả thế giới đã kiên quyết bắt anh ấy phải chịu đựng mỗi ngày. Bắt anh ấy phải chết bằng những cách mà mỗi ngày một tệ hơn.

Liam đang cố hạ hỏa cơn giận của mình nhưng cậu đơn giản chỉ không thể. Thật là bất công quá. Cơn giận cứ tiếp tục tăng cao và không có lời nói an ủi nào từ Theo hay bất cứ ai có thể làm dịu nó đi được. Thế rồi một chuyện xảy ra, cậu còn không thể tả được chuyện đó là gì, nhưng thật là có chuyện. Nó khiến cậu nổi điên lên.

Cậu còn không nhận ra được cậu đã đánh trúng một ai đó cho đến khi cậu nghe thấy tiếng hít hơi bất ngờ từ xung quanh cậu, theo sau bởi một mùi tanh của máu. Bất kể chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong cuộc sống, Liam biết cậu sẽ không bao giờ quên đi hình ảnh Theo bị đâm xuyên bởi bộ vuốt trên chính tay của Liam. Thứ tệ nhất chính là sự tha thứ và yêu thương vô điều kiện trên gương mặt của anh ấy trong khi anh ấy dần nhạt nhòa đi. Đó chính là phần khó khăn nhất của toàn bộ sự việc này.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

_“Liam hả? Mày không sao chứ? Mới sớm mà.”_

“Tao biết. Chỉ là… Theo à, tao xin lỗi nhé.”

 _“Li à?”_ Tiếng xì xào ở phía bên kia đầu dây. Cậu dường như có thể tưởng tượng ra Theo ngồi dậy trên ghế sau, mơ màng dụi mắt mình trong bỡ ngỡ. _“Mày nghe lạ vậy? Mày ổn chứ?”_

“Không,” Liam bật cười, có chút kích động. “Tao không ổn chút nào, Theo à. Không một chút nào hết. Bởi vì tao đã chứng kiến mày chết đi mỗi ngày trong suốt mười ngày qua và tao không thể làm thế một lần nữa. Nó thật rất tệ hại đó.”

 _“Liam, mày đang nói gì vậy…? Mày bị kẹt trong vòng luân hồi thời gian à? Như trong phim_ Supernatural _đó hả?”_

“Tất nhiên là mày tin tao rồi.” Liam lắc đầu mình. “Mày đúng là hoàn hảo quá mà. Tất nhiên là tao sẽ tin vào chuyện này. Tin vào tao.”

_“Tao không có hoàn hảo đâu.”_

“Mày có đấy,” Liam tranh luận. “Mày đã phạm sai lầm. Rất nhiều sai lầm. Nhưng mày đã dành gần hết toàn bộ thời gian của mình kể từ đó để sửa chữa những sai làm mà mày đã mắc phải khi còn bé. Mày là một con người tuyệt vời lắm đó, Theo Raeken. Và tao thật hạnh phúc khi được biết đến mày.”

_“Mày cũng tuyệt vời lắm đấy, Liam Dunbar. Nhưng mày đang làm tao sợ đó, Sói Con. Mày đang ở đâu vậy?”_

“Tao không sao đâu. Tao chỉ đang ngồi trên mái nhà thôi.”

_“Trên… mái nhà á?! Liam, xuống khỏi đó mau. Tao đang trên đường nè. Xin mày hãy xuống khỏi đó đi.”_

Cậu nghe thấy tiếng Theo nhốn nháo leo lên phía ghế trước và nổ máy xe lên. Cậu biết rằng Theo sẽ đến nhà cậu nhanh thôi. Cậu biết là anh chimera kia sẽ chạy bán mạng lên mái nhà, sẵn sàng giải quyết hết mọi vấn đề của Liam bởi vì đó là chuyện anh ấy luôn làm. Nhưng lần này Theo chính là người có vấn đề. Theo là người bị an bài phải chết trừ khi Liam tìm ra cách sửa chữa việc đó. Và cậu đã thử hết mọi thứ. Mọi thứ ngoại trừ một thứ.

_“Tao đang trên đường nè. Tụi mình có thể bàn về chuyện này, được chứ? Chỉ… tao xin mày…”_

“Theo à, mày có biết cảm giác đứng nhìn người mình yêu chết hết lần này qua lần khác là như thế nào không? Bởi vì tao thì biết đó. Và tao không thể cứu được mày. Tao đã cố mọi cách. Chỉ có cách này là chưa thử thôi.”

_“Liam, đừng mà! Tao xin mày! Li, tụi mình có thể sửa chữa được chuyện này. Tụi mình có thể dừng vòng luân hồi lại. Không có gì mà cả bầy không làm được cùng nhau cả. Mày là người đã dạy tao điều đó.”_

“Không có gì ngoại trừ cứu được mày,” Liam thút thít. “Tao phải thử cách này. Tao phải làm thế… tao không thể đứng nhìn mày chết thêm lần nữa, Theo à.”

 _“Mày không cần phải làm vậy đâu!”_ Theo hét, rõ ràng đang đấm tay mình vào vô lăng xe. _“Khoan đã… Liam? Mày đâu rồi?! Tao tới nơi rồi mà tao không thấy mày.”_

Liam chớp chớp đôi mắt đẫm lệ của mình. “Tao đã nói là tao ở nhà bao giờ?” Cậu hít một hơi thật sâu và bước gần hơn đến bờ vực của sân thượng trường. “Bất kể chuyện gì xảy ra… nếu chuyện này khiến vòng luân hồi kết thúc, tao chỉ cần mày biết rằng tao yêu mày. Tao yêu mày lắm, Theo ơi.”

Cậu nghe một tiếng nức nở nghẹn ngào ở bên kia đầu dây. Trong giây phút đó, thứ duy nhất Liam muốn nhiều hơn được ôm lấy anh chimera kia cho đến khi nỗi đau dừng lại chính là được thấy anh ấy sống tiếp đến ngày hôm sau. Và nếu có dù chỉ một cơ hội nhỏ nhoi rằng cái chết của cậu có thể khiến cho điều đó xảy ra thì Liam sẵn lòng đón nhận lấy nó. Cậu sẽ để chuyện này xảy ra. Bởi vì Theo là mọi thứ đối với cậu. Mọi thứ. Và chết vì anh ấy thì cũng đáng thôi.

_“Liam à… xin mày. Tao cũng yêu mày lắm. Mày đang ở đâu? Tao có thể sửa chữa chuyện này. Tao có thể mà. Tao yêu mày. Tụi mình có thể sửa chữa chuyện này. Tao xin mày đó, Liam.”_

“Vĩnh biệt mày nhé, Theo.”

Cậu để điện thoại rơi khỏi ngón tay mình trong khi cậu bước khỏi bờ vực. Trong lúc cậu rơi xuống, cậu hy vọng rằng đây sẽ là kết thúc. Rằng một ngày nào đó, Theo sẽ tha thứ cho cậu. Rằng cả gia đình của cậu sẽ tha thứ cho cậu nhưng cậu không thể để Theo chết thêm lần nữa. Như vậy là cách tốt nhất…

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
 _Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
 _Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
 _Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
 _Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Liam tỉnh dậy và bật khóc. Và ở nơi nào đó, Theo vẫn phải chết.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
_Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
_Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
_Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Cậu biết là anh Scott sẽ không chấp thuận, nhưng sau khoảng hai mươi mốt ngày phải chứng kiến Theo chết trong những cách ngày càng tệ hại hơn, Liam thật cảm thấy mệt lắm luôn rồi. Cậu xứng đáng được nghỉ ngơi một ngày. Cậu đã xem xét sự việc ở mọi góc độ. Cậu cố lưu ý hết mọi biến số, nhưng mọi ngày lại có thêm một thứ mới xuất hiện để giết chết Theo. Ngày hôm qua là cả một chiếc piano. Kiểu, sao mà vậy được chứ?!

Không có một quy luật nào về chuyện này mà cậu có thể hiểu được cả. Thứ duy nhất không thay đổi chính là Theo bị mất mạng. Nếu Liam chết thì ngày hôm đó tự bắt đầu lại. Nhưng dù cậu có cố gắng bao nhiêu, Theo vẫn chết. Lần nào cũng thế. Không có ngoại lệ gì. Đôi lúc có thêm một hoặc hai thành viên trong bầy chết cùng anh ấy. Nhưng thứ không thay đổi chính là Theo phải mất mạng mỗi ngày, và Liam hoàn toàn vô dụng không thể ngăn cản được chuyện đó. Và cậu đã mệt lắm rồi.

Đó là lý do tại sao vào sáng hôm được tính là thứ hai mươi mốt của ngày phải chứng kiến Theo chết, Liam quyết định (lần đầu tiên) rằng cậu sẽ không làm gì cả. Rõ ràng là mọi cố gắng cứu sống anh ấy của cậu đều kết thúc trong thất bại. Thế nên có lẽ không làm gì lại có thể xem là làm gì đó.

Vì thế thay vì chạy ra khỏi nhà, cậu nằm co rút trên giường, cố quên đi ánh mắt của Theo trong lúc anh ấy chết đi trong vòng tay cậu. Cậu cố quên đi hơi thở của cùng của anh ấy. Cậu cố quên đi những lần anh ấy chết đều có một lời an ủi, tịnh tâm cho Liam trên môi anh ấy. Nhưng cậu không thể quên được những thứ đó cũng như cậu không thể quên được cảm giác được hôn Theo. Cảm giác được ôm anh ấy trong vòng tay mình và tỉnh dậy bên cạnh anh ấy.

Cậu đã xem được nửa tập phim _Boys Meet World_ thì điện thoại của cậu bắt đầu reo lên. Nhìn qua một cái thì cậu xác nhận được điều bản thân đã biết rõ. Thảm họa của ngày hôm nay đã bắt đầu, và chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi là ngày sẽ lại bắt đầu lại từ đầu thêm lần nữa. Cậu chỉ phải giả vờ như mọi thứ đều vẫn ổn chỉ thêm chút nữa thôi, rồi cậu có thể trở lại tìm cách cứu Theo vào ngày mai.

Quyết định phớt lờ cả ngày hôm nay, cũng như cả thế giới nói chung, bị gián đoạn một cách đột ngột và đầy bạo lực khi cửa nhà cậu bị đá văng ra khỏi khung. Liam loạng choạng đứng dậy trong khi người đã đá cửa cậu sập xuống di chuyển về phía cậu với một tốc độ siêu nhiên. Cậu chỉ có một giây ngắn ngủi để ngửi thấy mùi sắt, mùi nắng ban mai và cả mùi máu trước khi mũi của cậu chợt đau nhói lên.

“Corey, thôi mà! Không phải lỗi của nó đâu!”

“Sao mà không phải?!” Một giọng nói nghe rất giống của Corey nhưng lại khác gầm gừ đáp trả. Kiểu, gầm gừ thật luôn đấy. Liam đẩy người cách xa cậu ấy ra và bất ngờ nhìn thấy đôi mắt vàng tỏa sáng liếc nhìn cậu trên một bộ mặt đầy lông và răng nanh.

“Corey hả?!”

Cậu chimera kia đảo mắt một vòng, đứng dậy và để hình dạng biến đổi của mình dần mờ đi. Mason đang đứng bên ngoài lề ngứa ngáy muốn chạy vào hỗ trợ nhưng không biết phải đứng về phe ai đây. Liam hiểu cảm giác đó.

“Tao đã nói là nó chưa chết mà. Tao đã nói là nó không sao hết!” Corey rít lên, nói với Mason. “Trong khi Theo nằm chết ở ngoài rừng một mình, thì Liam, cậu alpha đáng quý của tụi mình, đang nằm đây xem phim _Boys Meet World._ Đúng là hay quá mà.”

“Nó chết một mình à?”

“Mày khỏi giả vờ quan tâm,” Corey lẩm bẩm. “Hôm qua mày có quan tâm chút nào đâu.”

“Tao không quan tâm à?! Mày nghĩ tao không quan tâm hả?!” Liam hét, đứng dậy và đẩy vai cậu con trai kia. “Tao đã phải chứng kiến Theo chết mỗi ngày đó! Mỗi ngày! Tao còn không nhớ nổi mình đã nói gì với nó cái đêm tụi mình tìm thấy con nhỏ phù thủy kia bởi vì đối với mày thì nó chỉ mới là đêm hôm qua thôi. Đối với tao, thì nó đã gần một tháng trước rồi! Gần một tháng mà tao phải chứng kiến Theo chết đi và không có cách nào cứu được nó! Tao không thể lặp lại chuyện đó nữa.”

Liam thở ra một hơi đầy run rẩy, từ từ ngã quỵ xuống sàn. Cậu đã không cố ý nói ra những thứ đó, nhưng lời nói cứ như nước mà đổ ào ra. Cứ như những giọt nữa mắt mà cậu đã không cho phép rơi kể từ những ngày đầu tiên của vòng luân hồi này. Cậu ôm hai đầu gối vào ngực mình và vùi mặt mình vào đó mà che đi tiếng nức nở của bản thân.

Cậu cảm thấy Mason quỳ gối cạnh cậu trước khi cậu được kéo vào một cái ôm ấm áp. Mặc dù đây là Mason và cái ôm rất đầy an ủi, nó vẫn là một gợi nhớ rằng Theo không có ở đây cùng họ. Theo lại mất đi nữa rồi, và sau một vài tiếng ngắn ngủi tới, cậu sẽ đi ngủ, bắt đầu lại ngày hôm nay và sẽ lại mất đi anh ấy thêm một lần nữa.

“Liam, mày nói đã một tháng rồi là sao?” Mason hỏi, lặng yên một khi tiếng nức nở của Liam đã dịu xuống. Cậu cuộn mình trong lòng của Mason trong khi Corey lửng lờ phía trên họ, mùi của cậu ấy cho thấy sự bất tương đồng trong cảm giác.

“Thì là vậy đó,” Liam trả lời trước khi giải thích hai mươi ngày qua. “Tao làm gì cũng chẳng quan trọng. Nó vẫn chết mỗi ngày. Và đôi khi có một hoặc hai đứa tụi bây chết chung với nó.”

“Khó dữ,” Mason thì thầm. Cậu ấy tiếp tục luồn tay vào mái tóc của Liam. “Mà có điều gì vào tối hôm qua gây ấn tượng mạnh với mày không? À, ý tao là ngày số không, vì giờ mày đang ở ngày hai mươi rồi. Có chuyện gì xảy ra với Theo mà có thể gây ra vòng luân hồi này không?”

“Không, tao nhớ lại cả ngàn lần rồi. Theo ở chung với tụi mình suốt cả ngày, nên tao không biết khi nào nó bị trúng bùa gì đó mà bị như thế này. Nó chỉ tách khỏi tụi mình khi tao cư xử như thằng khốn khi nó ngăn tao không nổi giận với nhỏ phù thủy kia.”

Và đó là một người mà cậu đã không nghĩ tới trong suốt mấy ngày qua. Ít nhất nhỏ đã không ló cái bộ mắt đáng ghét của nhỏ ra kể từ đêm hôm đó. Cậu không nghĩ rằng mình có thể vừa lo giải quyết nhỏ cộng với cái thứ đang khiến cho Theo phải chết mỗi ngày.

“Nhỏ Lila!” Mason kêu lên, tách người khỏi Liam khi cậu ấy đứng dậy. Corey đưa một tay ra để đỡ lấy Liam trước khi tập trung vào người bạn trai đang nhốn nháo đi tới lui của mình.

“Nhỏ phù thủy đó thì sao?”

“Mày có nhớ nhỏ đã nói gì với mày không? Nhỏ nói là mày không hiểu nỗi đau của nhỏ. Rằng mày không biết mất mát của nhỏ là như thế nào… nhưng rồi mày sẽ biết.”

“Theo không phải là người bị mắc kẹt trong vòng luân hồi này,” Corey nói, từ từ nhận ra suy nghĩ của Mason. “Người bị mắc kẹt là mày. Mày là người phải chứng kiến Theo chết từ ngày này qua ngày khác. Nhỏ đã nguyền rủa mày rồi đó, Liam.”

Liam cảm thấy vừa nhẹ lòng vừa ngu ngốc cùng một lúc. Nhẹ lòng bởi vì câu trả lời cho việc lặp lại ngày của cậu cuối cùng cũng được giải ra, và ngu ngốc bởi vì tất nhiên cái miệng to tướng của cậu chính là nguyên nhân cho chuyện đó.

Cậu cứ tưởng là nhỏ sẽ làm chuyện gì với cậu nhưng cậu đã không ngờ rằng Theo mới là người phải trả giá. Nhưng rồi, anh ấy cũng đâu hẳn thế. Ngày qua ngày, anh chimera kia tỉnh dậy và chết đi nhưng anh ấy chưa từng nhớ đến chuyện đó hoặc phải chịu đựng nó khi ngày bắt đầu lại. Liam mới là người phải mang những ký ức chứng kiến người mình yêu chết hết lần này đến lần khác.

“Nhỏ nói là mày không biết nỗi đau của nhỏ ra sao. Nhưng bây giờ thì mày biết rồi. Bây giờ mày biết cảm giác sẽ ra sao khi mất đi…”

“Người tao yêu quý,” Liam hoàn tất câu dùm thằng bạn. Cậu phớt lờ sự ngạc nhiên của Corey. Cậu xứng đáng bị thế. “Tao biết nhỏ có cảm giác thế nào rồi bởi gì tao biết cảm giác ra sao khi phải mất người mình yêu quý.”

“Li à…” Mason nói.

“Tao đúng là khốn quá mà,” Liam rên rỉ, vùi mặt vào hai tay mình. Cậu cảm thấy thứ gì đó phớt ngang người mình và hạ tay xuống thì thấy Corey đưa tay về phía cậu.

“Đúng, mày khốn thật. Nhưng mày cũng là bạn của tụi tao nữa,” Corey nhún vai, dễ dàng kéo Liam đứng dậy. “Mày không phải tự thân lo hết vụ này đâu.”

“Aw, nghe thấy thương quá,” Mason mỉa mai hai bọn họ. Cả Corey và Liam đều quẳng cho thằng bạn một cái ngón giữa trước khi phớt lờ lời nói của cậu ấy.

“Core à, tao biết mày luôn là người kiên cố, nhưng như thế này thì hơi quá… với lại, mắt của mày hồi nãy còn tỏa sáng nữa.”

Ánh mắt của Corey lướt qua phía Mason, và cậu bạn trai chỉ gật đầu. Cậu ấy thở dài và ngập ngừng, để cho biến đổi xảy ra. Liam quan sát như bị thôi miên. Ngón tay cậu vô thức chạm vào bộ lông mềm mại trên mặt của Corey. Cậu chimera kia bật cười khúc khích và tránh người đi.

“Tao không hiểu. Chuyện này xảy ra khi nào đây? Mày giấu nó từ hồi nào đến giờ rồi?”

“Chỉ vài tuần trước thôi,” Corey trả lời, bộ lông rút ngắn lại cho đến khi cậu ấy lại trở về như cũ. “Ban đầu chỉ là tắc kè thôi thì cũng tuyệt, nhưng như vậy thôi thì không có lý. Tao là chimera mà. Mọi người ai cũng có hai thành phần. Thành phần thứ hai của tao hóa ra là bị phát triển chậm thôi.”

“Vậy mày là sói à?”

“Giả thuyết tốt nhất tụi tao có được là chó rừng. Theo nghĩ đó là lý do tại sao tao có thể thấy được trong thế giới khác chứ không phải do phần tắc kè. Bởi vì cái huyền thoại về loài chó rừng. Nó cố giải thích cho tao nhưng chuyển qua trạng thái mọt sách, và não tao không chịu nổi khi Theo nói chuyện sách vở nhiều như thế.”

Liam mỉm cười. Theo rất hay chuyển vào chế độ mọt sách khi nói đến văn học và khoa học. Đó là một đặc điểm rất đáng yêu về anh ấy. Liam là người duy nhất có thể chịu nổi vào những khoảnh khắc đó, nhưng đa phần là bởi vì Theo lúc nào cũng chịu đựng và thậm chí còn thích khi Liam chuyển vào chế độ lịch sử của mình. Bây giờ nghĩ lại thì Corey là chó rừng thì cũng đúng. Loài chó rừng có thuộc tính ma thuật và dính líu đến những huyền thoại về cái chết. Cậu có thể thấy tại sao Theo lại nghĩ ngay đến loài vật đó.

“Khoan đã! Bộ tao là người cuối cùng được biết hả? Theo cũng biết sao? Thôi khỏi trả lời, tất nhiên là nó biết rồi. Câu hỏi đó ngu thật.”

“Mày nghĩ sao gần đây tụi tao lại thân nhau đến thế?” Corey hỏi mỉa. “Nó muốn nói cho mọi người biết, nhưng tao không cho phép nó. Tao muốn tìm ra chuyện gì đang xảy ra với mình trước khi tao cho cả bầy biết. Và mặc dù nó không thích ý tưởng đó lắm, nó vẫn thuận ý tao. Người duy nhất biết về chuyện này là Theo và Mason.”

Liam cuối cùng cũng hiểu được rất nhiều thứ đã diễn ra giữa hai cậu chimera kia. Cách họ luôn ở cạnh nhau, đầu cúi sáp vào nhau thì thầm to nhỏ gì đó. Tính bảo vệ thái quá của Corey đối với Theo. Mùi hương tội lỗi đọng lại mà Theo mang theo mỗi ngày càng trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn khi đi kèm với gánh nặng phải giữ bí mật cho Corey. Theo luôn lập tức chạy đến cạnh bên Corey nếu cậu ấy cho thấy dấu hiệu mất kiểm soát. Giờ tất cả đều đã được sáng tỏ.

“Tao xin lỗi nếu tao làm mày cảm thấy như mày không thể kể cho tụi tao biết,” Liam nói, nhìn vào mắt của Corey. “Nhưng tao mừng là mày và Theo đã thân hơn với nhau. Nó có quá nhiều hối tiếc từ những ngày còn trong bầy chimera.”

“Ừ,” Corey gật đầu, mỉm cười tha thiết. “Đúng thật. Tụi tao có nói chuyện, và giờ chuyện giữa hai tụi tao cũng tốt hơn rồi. Hồi đó nó làm alpha tệ lắm nhưng…”

“Làm bạn thì lại tốt,” Liam hoàn thành câu.

Mắt Corey mở toang ra. “Mày đúng là đang sống lại ngày này thật, nhỉ?”

“Thật đó, mày. Và ngày mai tao sẽ cần tụi mày giúp dừng nó lại vĩnh viễn.”

“À, có cái hơi khó đó, mày. Tao chỉ vừa mới hết giận mày thôi,” Corey nói, luồn một tay qua tóc mình. “Được rồi, tao biết phải làm gì rồi. Chỉ cần nói với tao là mày biết về mấy buổi tập huấn của tao với Theo và tao một phần là chó rừng. Tao biết là nó không kể cho ai hết. Thế nên tao sẽ biết là mày đang nói sự thật vào ngày mai, à không ngày hôm nay?”

“Đừng hỏi tao. Qua lần thứ năm tao phải nghe bài _Don’t Fear the Reaper_ là không còn gì là hợp lý với tao nữa.”

“Chắc rồi,” Corey đồng ý mặc dù rõ ràng là cậu ấy không biết cậu đang nói về chuyện gì. “Tụi mình sẽ sửa chữa được việc này mà, Liam. Tụi mình sẽ cứu được nó.”

Liam cảm thấy bờ môi mình cong lên thành nụ cười đầu tiên cậu đã cười trong suốt nhiều ngày qua. Được lần đầu tiên, cậu cảm thấy có hy vọng.

“Tao biết. Không có gì mà cái bầy này không làm được cùng nhau cả.”

“Không! Tao tưởng tụi mình đã đồng ý là câu đó bị cấm nói bởi vì lần cuối mày nói ra câu đó, thằng Alec, Nolan và cả Theo bị vướng tập nhạc kịch của _Buffy_ trong đầu suốt cả tuần liền! Cả một tuần đấy, Liam. Cả một tuần tụi nó cứ hát mọi bài hát trong cái tập đó! Một tuần mà Theo cứ ngẫu nhiên, thích thì gọi cho tao để hát ‘họ lấy mù tạt ra rồi’!”

“Ít nhất nó còn biết hát,” Corey nhún vai phản đối bạn trai của mình. Mason liếc mắt. “Ý tao là, còn có thể tệ hơn mà. Mày có thể bị ép nghe Alec cố hát nốt cao trong bài _I’m Under Your Spell._ Tao thương thằng đó lắm. Tao xem nó như thằng em trai của bạn thân của tao nhưng nó hát như ma tru đấy. Cứ mừng là mày được Theo hát cho nghe đi.”

“Khoan, tụi nó được quyền chọn ai trong đám tụi mình để tra tấn à?! Tụi nó chọn làm sao vậy hả? Tao bị mắc kẹt với thằng Nolan hát bài _Going Through the Motions_ nè! Sao tao không được Theo chọn chứ?!”

“Được Theo hát cho nghe mà gọi là tra tấn à?” Mason ngang giọng hỏi. Liam đảo mắt một vòng. Nụ cười nhẹ nhàng trên mặt của thằng bạn thân cậu chợt nhạt đi. “Li à, tao sẽ không nhớ cuộc nói chuyện này vào ngày mai nhưng mày thì vẫn sẽ nhớ. Mày phải làm sao cho phải với nó đó. Mày phải cho nó biết rằng nó rất quan trọng.”

“Tao biết,” Liam trả lời, nghiêm túc tựa như thằng bạn mình. “Nếu có gì tao đã học được từ hai mươi ngày qua, thì đó là Theo hoàn toàn không có chút tự trọng hoặc bản năng tự bảo toàn gì hết và sẽ sẵn sàng chết vì một thanh sôcôla nếu một trong đám tụi mình tỏ ngụ ý là thanh sôcôla đó mang giá trị tình cảm gì đó.”

“Đó… đúng là một cách tả vô cùng chính xác về tình trạng tâm thần của Theo,” Corey thì thầm, giọng tràn đầy ấn tượng. Được rồi, cậu ấy có quyền được bất ngờ.

“Nhưng nó mang tầm quan trọng cao hơn là nó nghĩ và tao sẽ bắt tên ngốc đó nhận ra điều đó. Sẽ ráng cho đến chết.”

“Uầy, còn sớm quá đó mày!”

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
_Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
_Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
_Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_    
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Nói cho mọi người biết là, dù Corey là một vầng hào quang sáng soi tươi tắn, cậu ấy cũng là một tên khốn cứng đầu không dễ bị thuyết phục như cậu ấy đã nói vào ngày trước. Cậu ấy chấp nhận cả cái vụ “à tao biết mày là chó rừng, và tao bị kẹt trong một vòng luân hồi thời gian” khá dễ dàng, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn cần Liam giải thích ý định của mình với Theo từ nay trở về sau. Nếu cậu không biết rõ Corey như bây giờ, cậu hẳn sẽ nghĩ thằng này đang troll cậu. Mà nghĩ lại thì, cậu biết Corey khá rõ. Thằng yêu nghiệt đó chắc chắn đang troll cậu. Thằng quỷ.

Dù sao thì, trừ chuyện troll ra, Corey và Mason ở lại trông chừng Theo đang lành lặn ở phòng khám trong khi Liam đi sửa chữa việc này một lần và mãi mãi. Cậu không biết rõ là mình sẽ tìm thấy Lila ở đâu. Cậu chỉ biết là mình sẽ tìm được mà thôi. Thế nên cậu tin vào đôi bàn chân mình sẽ dẫn cậu đi về nơi đúng đắn. Cậu tìm thấy nhỏ ở cùng quán cà phê mà Nolan muốn thử qua.

Cậu dừng lại chỉ để cảnh báo mấy nhân viên trong quán về cái bộ điều hòa sập xệ của họ trước khi ngồi xuống đối diện với nhỏ ở cái bàn nhỏ đang ngồi. Mái tóc đen của nhỏ được buộc thành một cái đuôi gà với bộ mái được chẻ sang một bên, và nhỏ đang nhìn chằm chằm vào ly cà phê của mình với một vẻ mặt kì lạ. Đôi mắt tím-lam của nhỏ vào ban ngày nhìn còn tím hơn, và cậu không cần phải ngửi lấy không khí để biết rằng nhỏ đang buồn.

“Đến để giết tao à?”

“Cái gì?!” Liam hét lên. “Cái đéo gì vậy?! Không! Tao không có đến để giết mày!”

“Ôi thôi đi. Mày khỏi phải láo tao. Ai cũng biết danh tiếng của mày cả rồi, Liam Dunbar. Đứa đầu tiên bị cắn bởi một Alpha Thật Thụ. Chỉ khác biệt bởi vì cơn giận kiểm soát mày. Mày đã phải chứng kiến người mình yêu chết đi mỗi ngày trong suốt hai mươi ngày qua. Mày định nói với tao là mày không thấy tức à? Một chút cũng không sao?”

“Không. Tao tức điên lên đây. Nhưng không phải vì mày,” Liam thú thật. “Đúng, mày đã nguyền rủa tao, và nó là và đã là một lời nguyền vô cùng tồi tệ. Nhưng đó là do hành vi kiêu ngạo và thô lỗ của tao đáng bị nguyền rủa như thế ngay từ đầu. Tao đã xem thường nỗi đau của mày. Tao cư xử như một thằng khốn. Và tao thành thật xin lỗi mày.”

“Ồ,” Lila thì thầm, đôi mắt tròn xoe. “Tao không ngờ đó là điều mày muốn nói.”

“Con người tao tràn đầy bất ngờ mà,” Liam nhún vai, mỉm cười yếu ớt. Lila cẩn thận đáp trả nụ cười đó. “Tao có thứ muốn hỏi này: mày có phải sống lại mấy ngày này với tao không?”

“Có,” nhỏ gật đầu. “Tao tưởng chắc sẽ vui lắm, giống cái tập phim _Supernatural_ á. Nhưng thật ra lại không. Thật ra nó chỉ rất, rất đáng buồn thôi. Lại thêm một điều mà _Supernatural_ đã lừa tao.”

Mặc cho sự nghiêm túc trong lý do buổi gặp này của họ, Liam khịt mũi. Cậu không thể kiềm chế được. Lila ngước mắt để nhìn cậu, và cậu có thể thấy nụ cười bé nhỏ lấp ló trên gương mặt nghiêm nghị của nhỏ. Trong kiếp khác, cậu hẳn sẽ thích nhỏ lắm. Có lẽ cả trong kiếp này nữa. Cậu đã kết bạn trong những tình huống còn kỳ lạ hơn thế này. Trời, cậu còn kiếm được bạn trai trong những tình huống kỳ lạ hơn thế này kìa. Ít nhất cậu có thể thử và kết bạn cô phù thủy cô đơn và buồn tẻ này.

“Tao đến đây bởi vì tao muốn nói thẳng mặt với mày là tao xin lỗi, Lila à. Tao đã làm hỏng chuyện. Tao đã là một thằng khốn. Và giờ tao biết cảm giác của mày ra sao rồi. Tao hiểu được nỗi buồn đó— nỗi đau đó. Tao hiểu chuyện muốn người khác cũng biết được nỗi đau của mình.” Liam nuốt khác. “Nhưng có một điều tao nghĩ mày vẫn chưa hiểu.”

“Là gì?” Lila hỏi, giọng nhỏ run rẩy.

“Tao không biết bạn gái của mày, là Amanda, phải không? Tên của nhỏ là Amanda?”

“Ừ, làm sao mà…?”

“Tao đã tìm nhỏ trên mạng vào hôm qua. Hay đúng hơn là hôm nay. Hay thật ra, tao cũng chẳng biết nữa. Nhưng chuyện là tao đã tìm ra nhỏ. Tao biết tụi mình sẽ nói chuyện và tao nghĩ là mình nên nắm rõ thông tin trước khi đến đây.”

“Thế điều tao vẫn chưa hiểu là gì?”

“Nếu có điều mà tao đã học được từ việc chứng kiến Theo chết, hết lần này đến lần khác, thì đó chính là nó sẽ muốn tao được hạnh phúc. Nó biết tao sẽ buồn lắm và đúng, giận dữ mất kiểm soát khi không có nó. Nhưng nó sẽ không muốn tao đi hại người khác hay bắt người ta phải chịu đựng. Nó rất đối nghịch với mấy chuyện đó kể từ khi tụi tao mang nó trở lại.”

“Chuyện đó thì có liên quan gì đến Amanda hay đến tao?”

“Mày tự hỏi xem đây có phải là điều nhỏ muốn cho mày không? Tự hỏi xem mày có muốn điều này cho nhỏ nếu mày là người đã chết đi thay vì nhỏ không?”

Nhỏ chớp đi giọt lệ trong mắt. “Không, nhưng mà…”

“Không nhưng nhị gì hết. Tao hiểu mà, Lila. Mày biết rõ hơn đa số là tao hiểu cơn giận dữ đó. Cơn thịnh nộ đó. Lòng ham muốn làm hại những người đã làm hại bản thân mày. Nhưng tao đoán là Amanda cũng giống Theo lắm, phải không?”

Lila mỉm cười đẫm lệ. “Ừ, cũng giống. Em ấy luôn giữ tao lại. Nói với tao là sức mạnh càng lớn thì trách nhiệm càng nhiều. Em ấy là một đứa ngố và một cái gai đâm vào mông tao.”

“Mày tả luôn Theo rồi còn gì,” Liam khì cười. “Nó kì lạ lắm, mày. Kiểu, ai không biết nó chắc tưởng nó người ngoài hành tinh. Nó là một trai cực hot, cực đô sẵn sàng quật bất cứ ai. Tao đã thấy nó giết người qua rồi. Vậy nó rất nguy hiểm. Nhưng nó cũng rất mềm mại, và nó không muốn giết người hay quật nhau với ai cả. Nó thà đi đọc sách và huyên thiên về chuyện khoa học và sách vở hoặc xem tụi tao chơi bóng vợt hoặc giúp Alec làm bài tập về nhà hay biến đổi của nó. Nó chỉ rất là mềm mại.”

“Và mày yêu nó.”

“Đúng. Tao yêu nó nhiều hơn tao đã tưởng là mình có thể yêu một ai đó.”

“Vậy thì Liam, mày cần phải bảo vệ nó.”

“Tao đã cố rồi! Nhưng cái lời nguyền này… mày phải gỡ bỏ nó đi. Tao xin lỗi vì những thứ mà tao đã nói. Nhưng mà Theo đó, nó không xứng đáng bị như vậy.”

“Mày nói đúng. Nó không đáng bị như thế này. Ban đầu tao đã không nhận ra nhưng mà Theo, nó khác biệt lắm. Linh hồn của nó… nó rất mỏng manh. Rất dễ vỡ. Nó có quá nhiều thương tích nhưng mà nó vẫn cố gắng vượt qua. Sửa chữa chúng. Nhưng nó đang bị mắc kẹt. Tao tin là đứa bạn của mày, Corey á, đã nói là nó có nhiều tầng lớp. Corey nói chỉ nửa đúng thôi. Nó biết về thương tích và tổn thương. Nhưng nó không biết về ảnh hưởng của những thứ đó đối với Theo. Không có ai trong đám tụi bây hiểu cả. Liam à, Theo đã được an bài là sẽ chết trẻ bởi vì nó thật lòng tin rằng mình xứng đáng chính xác số phận đó.”

Biết được là một chuyện nhưng nghe người khác ở ngoài bầy nói ra thành lời lại là một chuyện khác.

Liam biết chứ. Bọn thợ săn chỉ là một cách để minh họa sự thật đó thôi. Nếu không có vòng luân hồi nào, Theo hẳn đã chết từ lâu rồi. Anh ấy ngủ ở ngoài trong một chiếc xe bán tải trong khi anh ấy có một lời mời cho nhiều hơn chỉ một mái nhà thôi; anh ấy có cả một gia đình đang đợi chờ anh ấy.

“Chuyện này không phải là tao cần cứu Theo khỏi nguy hiểm, có phải không? Hay nói đúng hơn là không phải là tao cần cứu nó khỏi nguy hiểm từ bên ngoài.”

“Không, nguy hiểm chính là bản thân Theo. Mày cần phải cứu nó khỏi những suy nghĩ có thể làm nó mất mạng. Sức mạnh của tao, ngoài những trò bùa ma thuật ra, còn có thêm linh cảm nữa. Tao đã tận mắt chứng kiến. Theo không sống tới già được, Liam à. Trừ khi mày làm gì đó. Cứu nó khỏi bọn thợ săn hay tai nạn giao thông hay cái bàn chải kia thôi cũng không đủ; mày phải cứu nó khỏi chính bản thân của nó nữa. Đó là cách duy nhất mà mày có thể thật sự phá vỡ lời nguyền này được.”

Liam vùi tay vào tóc mình. Cậu phải cứu Theo khỏi bản thân nó à? Nhưng cậu làm thế đéo nào thì được vậy đây?! Cậu còn không thể cứu anh ấy khỏi thế giới diễn lại bộ _Final Destination_ với Theo là vai chính kia mà. Nhưng giờ cậu phải đi cứu anh ấy khỏi biết bao nhiêu năm thương tích và tội lỗi sao? Làm thế đéo nào… đợi đã…

“Vậy ý mày là lời nguyền vẫn đang còn tác dụng?” Liam hỏi với đôi mắt mở toang.

“Tiếc cho mày là đúng. Nghe này, mày sẽ biết phải làm gì thôi. Mày nghĩ sâu quá rồi đó. Chỉ cần làm theo bản năng của mày. Con sói bên trong mày đã biết phải làm gì rồi. Mày chỉ cần bắt cho bộ não người của mình đồng thuận theo thôi.”

“Con sói bên trong tao biết à?”

Liam nhắm mắt mình lại và tập trung vào phần đó bên trong cậu. Cậu đã dành quá nhiều thời gian để phớt lờ nó đi nên nó có phần bất ngờ khi cậu đang chủ ý cố gắng kết nối với nó. Nhưng cuối cùng thì cậu tập trung vào Theo và nghe thấy con sói bên trong cậu dường như thở dài thật tha thiết. Một từ bay lượn xuyên qua sự ấm áp và hạnh phúc ấy: tri kỷ. Theo là tri kỉ của họ. Anh ấy làm họ hạnh phúc. Anh ấy hoàn thiện họ.

Và nếu Liam không cứu được anh ấy hôm nay, cậu sẽ bị an bài mất đi anh ấy thêm lần nữa. Cậu chập choạng đứng khỏi ghế trước khi nhớ rằng mình không đang ở một mình. Cậu ngừng lại để nhìn cô phù thủy mới một khoảng đây thôi cậu còn rất ghét.

“Mày sẽ không sao chứ?”

Lila đảo đôi mắt đỏ hoe của mình và mỉm cười. “Ừ, tao sẽ không sao đâu. Đi cứu người yêu của mày đi.”

“Tao đi liền đây. Ờ mà Lila này?”

“Gì đó?”

“Tối này mày đến xem trận đấu đi. Tụi tao thường tụ về nhà anh Scott với pizza ngay sau đó và tao chắc cô Melissa và chú Argent sẽ không cho phép Theo rời khỏi tầm mắt của họ trong một thời gian dài tới. Thế nên tụi tao chắc chắn sẽ mua pizza.”

“Mày đang mời tao ghé chơi với đám tụi mày sau khi tao nguyền rủa mày phải chứng kiến người mày yêu chết thật đó hả?”

“Bố của người yêu alpha tao đã từng cố giết cả bầy tụi tao vài ba lần rồi. Cháu trai của ông ta cũng thử qua phe xấu chơi một thời gian. Còn Theo thì giết alpha của tao và cả mẹ của alpha tao, cùng với alpha của tao và bố của bạn gái đầu tiên của alpha tao, người cũng đã cố giết anh ấy, đều muốn nhận nuôi Theo. Thế nên mày có thể nói là tính cách trong bầy nó thế.”

Lila gửi cậu một nụ cười thành thật hơn. “Tao sẽ ghé qua. Nhưng nếu mày không cứu Theo hôm nay, thì sẽ không có trận đấu nào vào tối nay đâu.”

“Đệt! Gặp mày sau nhé!”

Nói xong Liam liền bỏ chạy, tay cầm điện thoại gọi cho chú Argent và bác CST để báo cho họ biết rằng chuyện vẫn chưa kết thúc. Cậu không biết lời nguyền sẽ hành xử ra sao đây nhưng cậu không dám mạo hiểm điều gì cả. Cậu sẽ lập ngay vòng tròn bảo vệ quanh anh chimera hờ hững kia nếu cần thiết.

Và vòng tròn bảo vệ hóa ra chính xác là thứ cậu cần. Bởi vì khi cậu đến phòng khám, ngày càng hoảng hốt hơn bởi vì không ai trả lời tin nhắn của cậu cả, và cậu phải gặp ác mộng đáng sợ nhất của mình. Chú Deaton bị đánh một vết ngay đầu ngất xỉu ở ngoài trước. Liam dừng lại đủ lâu để chắc rằng chú ấy sẽ chịu đựng được cho đến khi mọi người khác đến được đây. Cậu phải đi tìm… “Theo!”

Kể cả những cách điên rồ mà Theo đã phải chết trong suốt hai mươi ngày qua (cái bàn chải đánh răng kia!), cậu vẫn không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra mụ Monroe đứng ở sau bất cứ phiên bản cái chết nào của anh ấy. Nhưng rồi, vũ trụ vẫn tìm ra cách mà, nhỉ?

Giáo viên tư vấn học đường kiêm tra tấn viên cá nhân của bọn họ trông có vẻ không ổn lắm. Có vẻ như thời buổi kêu gọi toàn dân chiến đấu chống lại bọn họ của mụ ấy giờ không còn nữa. Mụ ấy trông ốm yếu, và gương mặt giờ sắc nét hơn hồi đó. Nhưng bàn tay quấn chặt quanh khẩu súng chỉ thẳng vào Theo thì không chút run rẩy. Mụ ấy sẽ bắn anh ấy. Mụ ấy sẽ giết chết anh ấy, và Liam sẽ phải đứng nhìn anh ấy chết thêm lần nữa.

Anh chimera kia dường như đứng còn không nổi, dựa vào chiếc giường xếp mà anh ấy đã ngủ trên khi Liam bỏ đi. Corey đang lấp lò ở phía sau anh ấy, nằm dài trên sàn nhà. Mason đang ôm đầu của cậu chimera kia trong lòng mình, nhẹ nhàng cố đánh thức cậu ấy dậy. Theo đứng trước bọn họ, rõ ràng đang cố bảo vệ hỏi khỏi mụ Monroe. Cái thằng ngốc này.

Không chần chừ hay nghĩ ngợi gì, Liam chạy ào vào phòng và đứng ngay trước mặt Theo. Cậu cảm thấy một bàn tay yếu ớt, run rẩy đẩy đẩy lưng cậu. Thâm tâm cậu đau nhói vì chẳng có chút sức lực gì đằng sau cái chạm đó cả. Nhưng nó là một gợi nhớ rằng Theo rất kiên cường và đồng thời cũng vô cùng ngu ngốc.

“Liam, mày đang làm cái gì vậy hả?! Đứng ra chỗ khác đi!”

“Không.”

“Cái gì…? Corey và chú Deaton cần mày giúp đó. Tao có thể lo mụ Monroe được.”

“Không, mày không thể. Và đúng, họ cần giúp thật. Giúp đỡ đang trên đường tới. Thế nên câm miệng lại đi, tao sẽ không đi đâu hết.”

“Sao lại không chứ?!”

“Bởi vì tao yêu mày! Và tao sẽ không để cái con mụ này hại mày đâu. Tao biết là mày đang cố bảo vệ mọi người. Và thế thì rất tốt, nhưng mày cũng quan trọng nữa. Thế nên im đi và hãy để tao bảo vệ mày.”

“Liam à…” Giọng của Theo giờ là một tiếng khóc thầm lắng. “Xin mày đó.”

“Không,” Liam trả lời với một sự nhiệt quyết mà cậu không cảm thấy. Mặc dù cậu đang nói chuyện với Theo, mắt cậu không một lần rời khỏi mụ Monroe.

Mụ ta trông rất vui mừng trước cảnh tượng đang diễn ra trước mắt mụ. Làm sao mụ ta kiếm được cái bằng và sự cho phép được làm việc với trẻ con khi mụ ấy tâm thần thế này cơ chứ?

“Tao sẽ không đi đâu hết. Nếu mụ ta muốn đụng tới mày, thì mụ ta sẽ phải bước qua xác tao trước.”

“Sẵn lòng nhé!” mụ ta rít lên. “Mục đích của tao là giết được thằng kia vào sáng nay, nhưng cái bọn đầu đất mà tao gửi đi lại thất bại và bị bắt hết. Nhưng giờ tao sẽ một phát giết hai con mồi. Tưởng tượng thử nỗi đau của thằng Scott khi nó phải mất đi thằng beta bé nhỏ đáng quý của nó cùng với cái thí nghiệm khoa học thất bại mà nó nhận nuôi nữa.”

Liam nghe thấy Theo hít thở trong bất ngờ. Cậu không nghĩ anh ấy sẽ nghe lời nào mà mụ Monroe nói nhưng có lẽ… trước khi cậu kịp hoàn thành suy nghĩ đó, cậu bị bật ngã xuống đất với một sức nặng cuốn quanh người cậu. Cậu ngã xuống một thứ gì đó cứng nhắc nhưng cũng ấm áp và đỏ mắt khi nhận ra thứ đó chính là Theo.

Anh chimera kia đang nhắm chặt đôi mắt mình và nhăn nhó trong đau đớn. Liam có thể ngửi thấy mùi máu. Máu của Theo. Cậu hoảng hốt tìm kiếm vết đạn như không tìm thấy gì cả--chỉ là những vết thương từ sáng nay lại mở miệng thôi. Anh ấy vẫn ổn.

“Mày đần thật đấy, mày có biết không?! Mày có sao không? Tất nhiên là mày có sao rồi. Mày lẽ ra phải dưỡng sức chứ, và giờ mày lại chảy máu nữa rồi. Đệt thật đấy, Theo.”

“Không sao đâu,” Theo nhăn mặt rên rỉ, ngồi dậy khi Liam cuối cùng cũng lăn khỏi người anh ấy. “Mày không sao hết. Tao thì… hơi không sao. Tụi mình đều không sao cả.”

“Mày không có hơi không sao gì hết. Mày…” Liam ngắt lời khi cậu nhận ra rằng Theo không bị bắn. Điều đó có nghĩa là Theo đã ôm cậu ngã xuống mà không thật sự đỡ đạn cho cậu. Giờ nghĩ lại thì, cậu không nhớ là viên đạn bắn trúng ai cả. Cậu nghiêng đầu sang một bên và về phía cơ thể đang co giật của mụ Monroe. Cậu có thể ngửi thấy mùi khói và mùi thịt cháy từ cơ thể bất tỉnh của mụ ta.

Không mất lâu để nhận ra tại sao mụ ta tự nhiên nằm giật giật ngay đó khi khẩu súng bắn điện cấp quân đội lại bắn cho mụ thêm một phát nữa. Liam nhìn lên để thấy cô Melissa vô tâm mỉm cười nhìn tay chân mụ Monroe co giật trước tuần suất vôn điện cao vút chạy qua cơ thể mụ. Cô ấy gỡ ngón tay khỏi cò súng và đứng cao người, đá vào người mụ Monroe một cái cho ngon đòn.

“Nếu mày còn dám động vào con cháu tao lần nữa thì đừng hòng mong đứng dậy lại được nữa.”

“Con khá chắc mụ ấy giờ què vĩnh viễn luôn rồi,” Mason góp ý. Liam nhìn qua cậu ấy. Mason đang ngồi tựa lưng vào cạnh bàn với một cậu Corey vừa tỉnh giấc bên cạnh cậu ấy. Cậu chimera mơ màng mở một mắt, rõ ràng đang lắng nghe nhịp tim của mụ ta.

“Không đâu. Mấy mẹ tâm thần này khó giết lắm. Mụ ấy vẫn còn sống nhăn răng,” Corey lẩm bẩm. “Nhưng bắn mụ ấy thêm phát nữa để chắc ăn đi, cô. Phải thử rồi mới biết được.”

“Ừ, thôi đừng bắn mà cứ nói là bắn rồi đi ha,” Liam tranh luận nhưng rồi… cậu nhìn qua Corey rồi đến Theo. Cậu nghĩ về chú Deaton ở ngoài trước vừa mới tỉnh dậy. “Có lẽ thêm một phát chắc cũng không sao.”

Cô Melissa mỉm cười trước khi quỳ gối trước mặt Liam và Theo. Nét mặt của cô ấy mềm dịu đi khi cô ấy kiểm tra thương tích trên người họ. “Hai đứa có sao không?”

“Tụi con vẫn còn sống. Thế nên con sẽ xem đây là thắng lợi,” Liam trả lời, nhẹ nhõm khi thấy cô Melissa mỉm cười rạng rỡ hơn. “Dạ. Tụi con không sao hết ạ.”

“Cô làm gì ở đây vậy ạ?” Theo hỏi, nhỏ nhẹ. Anh ấy đang chú ý nhìn bất cứ đâu ngoài mụ Monroe. Liam biết anh ấy làm vậy là bởi vì anh ấy không thể nào hiểu nổi được khái niệm rằng cô Melissa sẵn sàng ra tay chích điện một người đến chết vì lợi ích của anh ấy. Đồ chimera ngốc nghếch. Liam (và cậu khá chắc thêm cả Alec và Corey nữa, ít nhất) cũng sẽ và có thể làm còn nhiều hơn nữa cho anh ấy.

“Chú Noah gọi cho cô và nói là mấy đứa cần trợ giúp. Cô ở gần hơn. Nhưng vài phút nữa thôi là họ sẽ tới liền…” cô ấy ngắt lời trong khi chú Argent, anh Parrish và bác CST chọn giây phút đó để tiến ào vào phòng, rõ ràng mong đợi bất cứ thứ gì ngoài thứ họ đang chứng kiến. Cô Melissa đứng dậy, đặt súng bắn điện trở lại trên hông mình. “À chào, anh yêu, Jordan, Noah. Mọi người sao rồi?”

Chú Argent lắc đầu, bước qua cơ thể bất tỉnh của mụ Monroe để điểm một nụ hôn lên má người yêu của mình. Cô Melissa nháy mắt, nhường chỗ mình cho chú Argent trong khi cô ấy di chuyển qua để kiểm tra Corey và Mason. Chú ấy gật đầu chào Liam trước khi đưa tay ra cho Theo. Anh chimera kia thở dài và cho phép chú Argent (và Liam đang lập lờ bên cạnh) kéo anh ấy đứng dậy rồi đỡ anh ấy ngồi xuống chiếc giường xếp. Chú Argent nhẹ nhàng đặt một tay lên vai của Theo và bóp nhẹ một cái trước khi bỏ đi để giúp anh Parrish và bác CST bắt mụ Monroe về đồn.

Liam quay sang để kiểm tra Corey. Cậu biết rằng cậu ấy vẫn ổn, nhưng cậu cận phải tận mắt chứng kiến thì mới được. Và như cậu đã dự đoán, Corey chẳng bị sao cả. Vẫn còn hơi lờ mờ nhưng nhìn chung vẫn tốt hơn khi Liam vừa mới đến. Corey không sao cả. Mason cũng không sao. Theo vẫn còn sống. Cậu nghe thấy nhịp tim chú Deaton vẫn còn mạnh khỏe và an bình ở ngoài trước. Thế nên chú ấy cũng chẳng sao. Mụ Monroe thì đã bị bắt. Cậu mong rằng ngày hôm nay sẽ không bắt đầu lại lần. Bởi vì hôm nay thật sự là ngày tốt đẹp nhất. Nếu có thêm chuyện gì xấu xảy ra nữa, cậu nghĩ là mình sẽ bỏ cuộc thật sự.

“Mày đã nghĩ cái đéo gì vậy hả?!” Theo hỏi, giọng đủ to để có thể nghe thấy nhưng cũng có chút sắc bén trong đó. Như thế đã đủ để kéo Liam ra khỏi tâm trí của mình. Cậu chớp mắt nhìn anh chimera chợt quá tức giận kia. Ừ thật ra thì chỉ nhìn nửa mặt anh ấy thôi, vì giờ anh ấy đang mệt mỏi tựa người vào giường và nhìn như anh ấy vừa bị một cơn gió mạnh thổi bay mất. “Lỡ mụ ta bắn trúng mày thì sao hả?! Sao mày lại không di chuyển chứ?”

“Mày đang hỏi tao đấy à? Mày đó hả? Cái người vừa đứng đó để bảo vệ Corey và Mason. Có phải mày không?”

“Cái đó khác!”

“Khác làm sao?”

Theo ấp úng, rõ ràng không ngờ lại có người tranh luận với anh ấy về chuyện đó. Anh ấy nhìn quanh phòng khám để thấy mọi con mắt đều hướng về phía họ nhưng hoàn toàn không về phe anh ấy. Chỉ không trong vấn đề này thôi. Anh ấy nuốt khan, hai vai xệ xuống.

“Là Corey và Mason mà. Tụi nó có quan trọng, còn tao thì…” anh ấy ngắt lời khi Liam đặt một tay lên môi anh ấy.

“Để tao dừng mày lại tại đó. Bởi vì câu đó chỉ có thể kết thúc với mày thì cũng quan trọng nữa bởi vì đó là sự thật. Mày quan trọng lắm đó.” Theo nuốt khan lần nữa, một màu ửng đỏ nở rộ trên bờ má của anh ấy. Đôi mắt anh ấy dần đẫm lệ. Liam để cho bàn tay mình ôm lấy má Theo, mỉm cười khi Theo chào đón cái chạm đó và tựa mặt vào tay cậu. “Mày có muốn biết tao vừa mới nghĩ gì không?”

“Muốn,” Theo thì thầm.

“Tao vừa mới nghĩ về mày đó. Về đôi mắt của mày. Rằng đôi lúc chúng màu xanh lam, còn những lúc khác thì lại là màu xám. Nhưng tao thích nhất là khi chúng có màu xanh lá. Bởi vì đó là khi mày được hạnh phúc. Và tao thích lắm khi mày hạnh phúc. Tao cũng vừa mới nghĩ về cái nụ cười đáng ghét của mày khi mày nghĩ rằng mày thắng được bọn tao chuyện gì. Ừ, chấp nhận là mày thắng được nhiều chuyện lắm nhưng tao vẫn yêu nụ cười đó. Tao vừa nghĩ về cái nốt ruồi đáng ghét trên cái gương mặt xinh đẹp của mày và tao phải đấu tranh tư tưởng giữa hai quyết định là hôn lên nốt ruồi đó hoặc hôn lên môi mày. Nhưng đa phần thì tao chỉ vừa nghĩ về chuyện tao yêu mày nhiều đến dường nào. Mọi thứ về mày. Tao yêu mày.”

“Tao không… Liam?”

“Là sự thật đó. Tao yêu mày. Tao muốn bảo vệ mày. Tao muốn giữ cho mày được an toàn bởi vì mày xứng đáng được như thế và còn nhiều hơn nữa.”

“Chuẩn rồi,” Mason đồng tình góp ý.

“Im đi, Mason!” cả Corey, chú Argent, và cô Melissa đều đồng bộ lên tiếng. Liam cười khì nhưng vẫn giữ ánh mắt dán chặt vào Theo. Anh chàng tội nghiệp trông còn hơn cả lúng túng.

“Theo à?”

“Tao chỉ… tao không hiểu được,” anh ấy thủ thỉ. “Mày yêu tao sao?”

Liam mỉm cười và hướng người lên để chạm môi mình với môi của Theo. Anh chimera kia khựng người một chốc lát nhưng từ từ thả lỏng vào cái ôm của cậu. Bờ môi run rẩy của anh ấy cuối cùng cũng di chuyển trên môi của Liam. Và dù cậu muốn hôn anh ấy sâu nặng hơn nữa, cậu vẫn còn nhớ rằng họ đang vượt hơi quá mức cho phép khi hôn nhau trước mặt bố mẹ nuôi của Theo và bạn thân của họ. Cậu rút người lại với một nụ cười trên môi. Mặt của Theo thì nhăn nhó rất đáng yêu.

“Tao yêu mày, được chứ?”

“Tao, ờ. Rất được.”

“Vậy tốt! Và tao biết giờ mọi chuyện hơi dồn dập. Và tụi mình cần phải nói chuyện rõ ràng với nhau hơn, không chỉ về tối hôm qua không thôi, nhưng về mỗi ngày trước hôm nay nữa. Và tụi mình sẽ nói chuyện khi đã chuyển mày vào nhà của anh Scott xong.”

“Cái gì?”

“Ừ. Chuyện đó sẽ xảy ra. Đã tới lúc rồi. Mày cần phải nhận ra rằng mày cũng quan trọng nữa. Và không phải có mình tao yêu quý mày thôi. Có cả bầy, kể cả Stiles trong cái cách quái dị độc chất Stiles, cũng yêu quý mày. Mày rất quan trọng đối với tụi tao bởi vì con người của mày, không phải bởi vì những gì mày có thể làm cho tụi tao. Và tao cần mày hiểu được chuyện đó.”

“Tao...” Theo nhìn quanh căn phòng, rõ ràng đang đọc tín hiệu hóa học và lắng nghe nhịp tim. Liam nhìn thấy được giây phút anh ấy nhận ra những gì cậu nói là sự thật. Ánh mắt của anh ấy trong veo hẳn ra, và như thể một gánh nặng đã được nâng lên khỏi bờ vai anh ấy. Liam biết rằng chuyện sẽ không dễ dàng đến thế thôi. Rằng sẽ có những lúc gánh nặng đó lại trở về để đè chặt anh ấy nhưng cậu cảm thấy rằng Theo cuối cùng cũng đã sẵn sàng bước đi bước đầu tiên.

Liam quan sát trong khi Theo ngồi dậy thẳng người nhất có thể và quay sang để đối mặt với cô Melissa và chú Argent đang đứng cạnh nhau sẻ chia cùng chung một nét mặt tràn đầy hy vọng. Liam nhớ đến hai người họ vào mỗi lần mà Theo phải chết. Mỗi lần như thế họ đều đắn đo tự hỏi liệu mình có đã có thể làm gì khác hay không. Cậu biết rằng đây là lựa chọn đúng đắn.

“Phòng vẫn còn trống chứ, cô?”

“Còn chứ, con. Phòng vẫn còn trống đó. Sẽ luôn như thế,” cô Melissa trấn an anh ấy. Theo gật đầu lần nữa. “Con sẵn sàng rồi chứ?”

“Dạ vâng, con nghĩ là mình đã sẵn sàng rồi.”

Melissa mỉm cười tươi tắn nhìn anh ấy. “Tốt quá. Chris, anh chở tụi nhỏ về nhà đi. Corey và Theo không được phép làm chuyện gì cực nhọc hơn là bước đến phòng ngủ của mình ít nhất trong ba giờ tới. Thật ra không được phép làm gì hết nhưng em biết tối nay có trận đấu và cả bọn tụi mình không ai muốn đối đầu với ông Finstock cả.”

“Còn em thì làm gì trong khi anh phải trông chừng mấy ông tướng này đây, em yêu?”

“Đi mua sắm chứ còn làm gì,” Melissa mỉm cười. “Jenna với em đã đợi ngày này mấy tháng trời rồi. Tụi em đã lên sẵn kế hoạch khi Theo cuối cùng cũng ngộ nhận ra rằng mình có một cái gia đình và chịu chuyển vào ở. Ngày đó cuối cùng cũng đã đến, và giờ em sẽ đi mua sắm. Thằng nhóc cần quần áo, giày dép, đồ dùng học tập, đồ dùng trong nhà mới, rồi còn thêm sửa chữa cho cái xe của nó nữa.”

“Nhưng mà, cô Melissa ơi, con đâu có tiền để chi trả cho mấy thứ đó,” Theo nhỏ giọng nói.

Cô Melissa rút ra một cái thẻ tín dụng đen mà không thuộc về cô ấy. Nó thuộc về Peter Hale. Liam biết rằng cô Melissa và lão Peter có lịch sự riêng với nhau mà Liam còn không dám chạm vào. Nhưng nếu chi tiêu một khoảng nhỏ trong cái gia tài dường như vô tận của lão Peter có thể giải hòa cho chuyện ở giữa họ, thì cậu sẽ chấp nhận nó. Với lại, Theo xứng đáng có được mọi thứ tốt đẹp trong đời.

“Mày khỏi cần phải lo về mấy chuyện đó nữa,” chú Chris trấn an anh ấy. “Giờ những gì mày cần lo là tốt nghiệp rồi học thêm đại học nếu mày muốn. Mày vẫn còn là con nít. Mày không cần phải làm người lớn cho tới khi mày đã là người lớn thực sự. Mày không cần phải tự thân tự lo gì nữa cả, con trai.”

Liam cảm thấy Theo phản ứng hơn là cậu nhìn thấy anh ấy. Cơn run rẩy mà cậu đã cảm thấy từ lúc họ hôn nhau vừa nãy giờ tăng cao tầng độ và cậu nghe thấy tiếng thở lạc nhịp. Cậu choàng một tay quanh eo của Theo và kéo anh ấy lại gần. Anh chimera kia thả lỏng người trong vòng tay cậu, hít thở vào mùi hương của Liam trong khi anh ấy dần thư giãn bản thân. Liam ôm chặt lấy anh ấy bởi vì cậu biết sự nhẹ nhõm đó. Đó là cảm giác cậu cảm thấy mỗi lần Theo thuyết phục cậu hạ hỏa xuống. Điểm tựa. Cậu là điểm tựa của Theo. Trời, cậu đúng là đần thật.

“Được rồi, lên đường thôi. Em gặp mọi người ở nhà nhé. Nhớ bắt thằng Alec ăn đồ ăn đàng hoàng trước trận đấu đó. Anh biết là tụi nhóc này thích nhồi nhét mấy cái bánh pizza vào mặt lắm. Cái đó không phải bữa tối thực sự đâu,” cô Melissa ra lệnh cho chú Chris. Chú ấy gật đầu, nhưng cô Melissa (cộng với cả đám bọn họ) biết quá rõ là chú Argent cũng là người góp phần vào mấy miếng bánh pizza họ thích ăn sau mỗi trận đấu.

Nhìn lại thì Liam nhận ra mấy bữa tiệc pizza là một cái cớ để bắt Theo vào nhà và giúp anh ấy thấy thoải mái đủ để nghĩ đến chuyện ở lại. Nhưng anh ấy lại không ở bởi vì anh ấy cứ nghĩ rằng mình không xứng đáng nhận lấy lòng tốt đó. Liam nhận ra cậu vẫn còn một quãng đường dài trước mắt để giúp Theo nhận ra sự thật, nhưng cậu đã sẵn sàng cho từng bước.

“Liam à?” Theo hỏi, giọng nói dường như không thành tiếng. “Chuyện này là…? Có phải tao…?”

“Ừ,” Liam trả lời. Cậu không biết chính xác Theo đang hỏi gì, nhưng cậu biết điều đó chẳng quan trọng. Người con trai trong vòng tay cậu bây giờ xứng đáng có được cả thế giới này, theo cậu nghĩ. “Ừ, Theo. Chuyện này là dành cho mày, và mày được phép nhận lấy nó.”

Đôi mắt anh ấy mở toang trong giây lát. “Ờ, okay.”

“Thật đó hả?! Tao đã kêu mày chuyển vào ở chung với chú Chris và cô Melissa mấy tháng nay rồi, thế mà Liam nói một cái là mày gật đầu đồng ý ngay sao?! Mày đúng là bị nó mê hoặc rồi, mà hai tụi bây chỉ vừa mới bắt đầu quen nhau thôi!” Corey gầm gừ.

“Ý Corey muốn nói là tụi tao rất mừng là mày cuối cùng đã nhận ra rằng tụi tao là gia đình của mày và rằng Liam cuối cùng cũng nhận ra chuyện.”

“Cái đó không giống lời tao nói một chút nào nha!” Corey quát lại kể cả khi Mason kéo cậu ấy về phía xe mình. Corey gửi cho Theo một ánh nhìn đầy ý nghĩa trước khi bị đẩy ra khỏi cửa bởi Mason.

Chú Argent đi theo sau để cho họ biết rằng chú ấy sẽ đợi họ trong xe. Liam biết ơn chú ấy đã cho họ một giây phút riêng tư mặc dù cậu nhìn thấy ánh nhìn đầy ngụ ý của chú Argent gửi cho cậu trước khi chú ấy ra khỏi cửa. Họ được phép có vài phút, không là chú ấy sẽ trở vào tự tay vác Theo ra ngoài.

“Mày không sao chứ?” Liam nhỏ giọng hỏi. Cậu biết là Corey đang lắng nghe.

“Tao chỉ… hơi hoang mang,” Theo thú thật. “Mới sáng nay tao còn tưởng mình sắp chết đến nơi. Có đám thợ săn ở đó, và chỉ là… tao tưởng là tao sắp phải chết rồi. Nhưng rồi mày và chú Chris và anh Jordan và bác CST… làm sao mà mày biết được vậy?”

“Mày có tin không khi mày nói là do vòng luân hồi thời gian?”

Theo nhướng một bên mày. “Như phim _Supernatural_ đó hả? Mày đang bị kẹt như trong phim _Groundhog Day_ hả?” Liam gật đầu. Chân mày anh ấy nhăn khít lại. “Mày phải sống ngày này bao nhiêu lần rồi?”

“Hai mươi lần.”

“Khoan, mày đã sống lại ngày này, và mày biết phải ngăn đám thợ săn. Tao có chết lần nào trong mấy ngày trước không?”

“Thử mỗi ngày như thế luôn đi.”

Hơi thở của Theo bị kẹt lại trong cuống họng trước khi anh ấy ùa tới, chạm môi họ vào nhau. Liam lúng túng vì bất ngờ trong giây lát trước khi hiểu ra chuyện và hào hứng đáp trả nụ hôn của Theo. Lưỡi của cậu áp vào giữa hai môi của anh ấy, van xin được cho vào trong và Theo liền ban phép. Như vậy thì mới đúng nè. Như vậy thì… tiếng còi xe kêu bíp bíp liên tục bên ngoài buộc họ phải tách khỏi nhau.

“Thôi đi, cái thằng chó rừng nhiều chuyện kia,” Liam quát lên, biết rõ là Corey có thể nghe thấy họ. Theo bật cười trước lời đáp trả đầy sắc màu của Corey. Thật đấy, bộ làm chó rừng khiến cậu ấy xấc xược vậy à hay Liam giờ mới nhận ra con người thật của thằng bạn mình?

“Vậy mày cũng biết về nó à?” Theo hỏi khi Mason cuối cùng chịu lên tiếng và kêu Corey hay cho họ có chút riêng tự đi.

“Ừ, nó kể tao nghe vào ngày hôm trước hôm nay để có cách chứng minh rằng tao đang nói sự thật.”

Theo mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng, đưa tay nắm lấy tay của Liam và lòng ngón tay họ vào nhau. “Mày nghĩ nó kết thúc thật rồi à?”

“Tao không biết nữa; tao nghĩ là thế. Lila trông khá thuyết phục rằng những gì tao cần phải làm là thuyết phục mày rằng tụi tao đều quan tâm về mày. Tao mong là giờ nó kết thúc thật rồi.”

Theo nắm chặt tay cậu. “Tao cũng thế. Nhưng tao đoán là mày phải ở gần bên tao để chắc là tao không quên thông điệp đó.”

“Ừ,” Liam đồng ý với một nụ cười rạng rỡ của riêng mình. “Ừ, tao đoán thế cũng phải. Đôi lúc mày cũng mù quáng lắm.”

“Tao không nghĩ mày là người được phép nói về chuyện mù quáng đâu.”

“Không hề nha. Tao biết rõ chính xác mình có cảm giác như thế nào. Tao không có mù quáng; chỉ rất là đần thôi.”

“Chuẩn rồi,” Theo đồng ý, mỉm cười. Liam đảo mắt một vòng và nghiêng người tới để hôn lên nụ cười đó.

Họ đắm mình trong cảm giác khoái lạc vừa tìm thấy của việc không phải tránh né cảm xúc không nói thành lời ở giữa họ. Không cần phải nói là Corey là một thằng mách lẻo giả vờ ngây thơ kể cho chú Argent biết rõ hai người họ đang làm gì. Chú cựu thợ săn kia bước thẳng vào từ cửa trước, dừng lại ngay trước mặt Theo. Chú ấy chần chừ một vài giây, có vẻ như đang tìm kiếm gì đó. Cuối cùng, chú ấy tìm thấy nó khi chú ấy cúi người xuống một chút và đặt vai mình lên eo của Theo rồi nâng lên. Anh chimera kia hét lên một tiếng bất ngờ trong khi chú Argent bế anh ấy ra ngoài xe như thể anh ấy là một bao khoai tây mặt đỏ ửng, miệng thì la hét không thôi.

“Vác xác ra đây mau, Liam, không thì chú bỏ mày lại đây đó!” chú Argent cảnh báo.

“Liam, cứu tao với!”

Liam khịt mũi nhưng cậu vẫn đi theo hai người họ. Mặc dù chú Argent khỏe hơn vẻ ngoài của mình, Theo vẫn có sức mạnh của chimera. Mỗi việc anh ấy không tự thoát ra khỏi vòng kiềm của chú ấy cũng đủ chứng minh rằng anh ấy không phản đối quá nhiều về việc này như anh ấy đang giả vờ là thế. Liam nhìn thấy nụ cười mà anh ấy đang cố (và thất bại) giấu đi khi anh ấy nhìn lên với sự hờn dỗi giả vờ.

Đây là thứ mà Liam muốn cho Theo. Để anh biết được rằng anh ấy được chấp nhận. Cả bầy này… đa phần của bầy đều rất yêu quý anh ấy. Anh Stiles và chị Malia thì chắc chỉ chịu đựng anh ấy thôi nhưng Liam có thể thuyết phục họ sau. Theo cũng thế. Anh ấy chỉ cần cho phép bản thân chấp nhận loại tình yêu và tình cảm đó. Và trong khi anh ấy tranh cãi với chú Argent trên đường về mái ấm mới của anh ấy, Liam nhìn thấy anh ấy làm đúng chuyện đó. Đó là tiến triển. Và nó rất tuyệt vời.

* * *

 _Thời điểm của chúng ta đã đến rồi_  
_Đã đến nhưng giờ lại đi mất_  
_Mùa màng không sợ tử thần_  
_Cả cơn gió cũng thế, cả mặt trời và cơn mưa nữa, ta cũng có thể như chúng_  
_Thôi nào người yêu, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Người yêu mau nắm lấy tay tôi, đừng lo sợ tử thần_  
_Chúng ta sẽ bay thật cao, đừng lo sợ tử thần_    
Người yêu à, tôi là người hùng của người đây

 

Không. Không. Không. Chuyện này lẽ ra phải kết thúc rồi chứ. Cậu đã sửa chữa nó rồi mà. Cậu đã sửa chữa mọi thứ. Theo đã không mất mạng! Họ đã đưa anh ấy về nhà. Họ đã tham gia trận đấu bóng. Họ đã thắng và còn mua pizza nữa. Thế thôi. Cậu đi ngủ cùng Theo trong vòng tay mình. Cậu lẽ ra phải biết là sẽ có chuyện gì đó xảy ra.

“Đệt thật,” một giọng nói khàn khàn vang nói, còn mê ngủ chửi thề lên cạnh cậu. Hơi ấm trên ngực cậu chuyển động và cậu nghe thấy tiếng gì đó lục xục bên bàn ngủ cạnh đầu giường. “Tao quên tắt cái báo thức đó.”

“Cái gì?” Liam lẩm bẩm trước khi não của cậu kịp nhận ra cậu đang ở đâu.

Cậu không có ở trong phòng của mình. Cậu đang ở trong phòng của Theo nơi cậu đã ngủ lại đêm qua. Bài hát đang phát chính là báo thức mà cậu không nhớ là mình đã đặt. Có chuyện đó là lạ thôi. Còn hơi ấm trên ngực cậu, đó chính là người yêu của cậu hiện đang ở cách cậu quá xa. Cậu kêu than một tiếng, kéo kéo người Theo cho đến khi anh ấy chịu trở về vòng tay của cậu.

“Xin lỗi mày về chuyện đó.”

“Mày đã đặt báo thức của tao, có đúng không?”

“Mày lúc nào cũng trễ hẹn gặp mặt tao. Thế nên tao đặt báo thức sớm hơn trên điện thoại của mày. Nhưng rồi tụi mình lại cãi nhau vào đêm kia.”

“Ý mày là khi mày cố giúp đỡ còn tao thì cư xử như một thằng khốn đó hả?” Liam chỉnh lại. Theo lẩm bẩm gì đó nghe như một lời đồng ý trước khi chịu cho qua. Cậu xoa một tay nhẹ nhàng xuống bờ lưng của Theo, hưởng thụ cảm giác làm da của anh ấy bên dưới bàn tay cậu. Hơi thở của Theo bình thản trở lại và cậu biết anh chimera đã ngủ mất rồi. Cậu đặt một nụ hôn lên trán của anh ấy, mỉm cười với bản thân.

Cậu bắt đầu ngủ thiếp đi lần nữa, để cho sự thật rằng Theo đang an toàn trong vòng tay cậu xua đuổi đi những ác mộng nào còn vương vấn. Cậu không biết họ nằm vậy bao lâu cho đến khi cậu nghe tiếng động ở phía cửa. Của phòng đã được để mở theo mệnh lệnh của cô Melissa, chú Chris (chỉ chú Chris thôi, không còn là chú Argent nữa, thằng nhóc Liam này, giờ tụi mình thành gia đình với nhau cả rồi) và khẩu súng của chú Chris. Cậu mở mắt ra thì thấy cô Melissa đứng tựa người vào khung cửa với một ly cà phê trong tay cô ấy. Cô ấy đang mỉm cười âu yếm nhìn họ, và Liam nhìn thấy chút trìu mến trong ánh mặt của dì khi dì chuyển sang nhìn Theo.

“Cô mừng là con cuối cùng cũng chịu hiểu ra chuyện đấy, nhóc con.”

“Cô đang nói con hay nói nó vậy?” Liam hỏi, mỉm cười tinh ranh. Cô ấy âu yếm đảo mắt một vòng.

“Nói cả hai luôn đó.”

“Con cũng thấy mừng nữa, cô.”

“Con cũng thế,” Theo lẩm bẩm, xoay mặt để vùi vào cổ của Liam sâu hơn.

“Ồ, mày cuối cùng cũng tỉnh rồi đấy à?” Liam hỏi, nhìn xuống đôi mắt xanh mở hé kia. Khẽ môi của anh ấy cong lên đáp trả.

“Ừ,” anh ấy trả lời, cuộn tay chặt hơn quanh cơ thể của Liam. Anh ấy ngước mặt lên nhìn Liam, nụ cười càng rạng rỡ hơn. “Chào buổi sáng.”

“Xin chào, người yêu.”

Và mặc dù họ vẫn chưa mười tám tuổi. Họ vẫn chưa thành người lớn gì hết cả. Mặc dù chuyện này vẫn còn mới, Liam biết rằng cậu sẽ không bao giờ thấy chán khung cảnh này. Cậu sẽ làm mọi thứ cần thiết để chắc chắn rằng cậu được thức dậy mỗi ngày (hay ít nhất nhiều ngày nhất có thể) bên cạnh một Theo ấm áp mỉm cười nhìn cậu như thể cậu là thứ tốt đẹp nhất trên trần đời. Liam hiểu rằng anh ấy hồi đó còn sống trong ống cống rồi trong xe của mình nhưng bộ anh ấy không có gương à? Anh ấy không biết tự soi bản thân sao?!

“Tao có gương mà.”

“Tao nói câu đó thành lời hả?”

“Chuẩn rồi nhé,” cô Melissa nói, cười tươi.

“Tao nghĩ mày vậy đáng yêu lắm.” Theo thì thầm, bàn tay xoa nhẹ nhàng trên hông của Liam.

“Mày mới đáng yêu đó,” Liam đáp trả, ngón tay luồn vào mái tóc mượt mà của Theo.

Cậu thoáng nghe thấy cô Melissa nói gì đó về chuyện hai đứa bọn họ dễ thương quá mức chịu đựng được trước khi cô ấy bỏ đi xuống nhà nơi chú Chris và Alec đang đợi chờ với bữa sáng. Thỏa mãn rằng cậu có thêm ít nhất vài phút không bị gián đoạn, Liam nâng cằm Theo lên để áp bờ môi họ vào nhau. Anh ấy mỉm cười vào môi cậu, râu non chà xát lên da của Liam.

“Mày ngủ có ngon không? Có gặp ác mộng gì không?”

“Không, miếng bùa của Lila có tác dụng tốt lắm,” Theo trả lời, loay hoay với miếng bùa Lila đã tặng anh ấy vào đêm hôm trước.

Nhỏ nói với anh ấy rằng nhỏ nợ anh ấy sau những cái chết mà anh ấy đã phải trả qua vì lời nguyền của nhỏ. Theo, bản chất là con gấu bông đầy lòng trắc ẩn, chỉ mỉm cười và vỗ lên vai nhỏ vài cái. Corey và Alec thì có chút cẩn trọng hơn quanh nhỏ, nhất là sau khi toàn bộ câu chuyện lộ ra nhưng dần dần hòa nhã lại xuyên suốt buổi tối. Liam sẽ đặt họ ở mức không tin tưởng nhưng không căm ghét hoàn toàn trên thước đo của Đội Bảo Vệ Trai Đẹp Theo.

“Vậy thì tốt,” Liam nói, tay vô thức xoa lên lưng của Theo. “Mày xứng đáng được có một đêm yên giấc.”

“Mày cứ nói vậy hoài.”

“Thì thật là vậy mà. Và tao mong là nếu tao nói đủ lần thì cuối cùng mày cũng thấm được vào đầu.”

“Gần thấm rồi đó, mày,” anh ấy thú thật, nở một nụ cười yếu ớt. “Còn mày thì sao? Mày có ngủ được không? Không gặp ác mộng chứ?”

“Không. Còn không cần tới bùa phép của Lila nữa. Tao có bùa phép tuyệt đẹp ngay trong vòng tay mình đây.”

“Đồ sến súa.”

“Có sao nói vậy thôi.”

Theo ngã người lại để nhìn vào mắt của Liam. “Tao xin lỗi là mày phải sống qua những ngày đó. Tao không thể tưởng tượng được cảm giác đó ra sao.”

“Nó tệ lắm, mày ơi,” Liam thú thật, cố nhấn chìm đi những nỗi kinh hoàng của những ngày qua. “Và là một thứ mà tao không muốn trải nghiệm lại bao giờ. Nhưng mà nó cũng đâu phải lỗi của mày, nên đừng có xin lỗi vì nó nữa.”

“Tao biết nhưng mà…”

“Không, mày không được phép xin lỗi vì tao đã cư xử như thằng khốn. Nếu tao đã không chọc giận Lila và làm nhỏ tổn thương, nhỏ sẽ không bao giờ nguyền rủa tao, rồi cả mày nữa. Nhưng tao không thấy giận nhỏ bởi vì nhờ chuyện đó mà tao mới hiểu ra chuyện. Mày quan trọng với tao lắm đấy, Theo.”

“Mày cũng quan trọng với tao nữa,” Theo thầm thì. “Tao… yêu mày.”

“Tao cũng yêu mày nữa,” Liam trả lời, nghiêng đầu tới để hôn người bạn trai đang đỏ mặt của mình. Cậu yêu người con trai này quá. Cậu yêu anh ấy rất nhiều. Và cậu sẽ dành hết phần đời còn lại của họ để chứng minh điều đó. Một khi Theo chịu ngừng rút người đi. Cậu rên rỉ nhưng anh ấy lại chỉ nhăn mũi. “Sao nữa đây?”

“Tao ghét là nụ hôn đầu của mình còn không phải là nụ hôn đầu của mình nữa.” Theo nói, biểu môi rất đáng yêu. Hoặc nó sẽ đáng yêu lắm nếu Liam không muốn hôn thêm nữa và cái ông tướng kia chịu dừng kìm nén lại.

“Theo à, mày là người tao đã hôn mà. Không phải nụ hôn đầu của mình chứ của ai đây?”

“Tao còn không có ký ức của chuyện đó mà! Với lại phiên bản đó của tao cũng bị mất mạng nữa. Tụi mình không có được nụ hôn đầu đó. Và chuyện đó làm tao thấy hơi buồn.”

“Mày đúng là tức cười quá,” Liam nói, lắc lắc đầu. “Nhưng tao vẫn yêu mày lắm.”

Theo đảo mắt. “Đừng có làm như mày cũng không thấy ghen nếu tao đi hôn phiên bản khác của mày.”

Liam định tranh luận rằng cậu sẽ không có ghen đâu nhưng rồi cậu nghĩ đến chuyện bất cứ ai khác ngoài cậu chạm vào Theo như thế này và thấy một sắc đỏ trước mắt. Giờ cậu hiểu được sự ghen tuông kia rồi. Cậu không biết vòng tay của mình đã ôm chặt lấy anh chimera kia hơn nữa cho đến khi cậu chớp mắt và thấy Theo ở gần hơn bao giờ hết. Nụ cười điệu kia đang nằm trên môi anh ấy và Liam không chần chừ trước khi nghiêng tới và hôn lên nó.

“Thấy chưa?” Theo thì thầm trên môi cậu.

“Im đi,” Liam cãi lại. Một chân của Theo len vào giữa hai đùi cậu làm cậu rên lên trong khi bọn họ cọ xát vào nhau. “Tao thấy nhiều thứ lắm đó, người yêu. Mày có một vài cái kink tụi mình nhất định phải khám phá thêm đó.”

“Biết nói làm sao đây? Mày lúc đang ghen với chiếm hữu như thế này thật rất hot.”

“Vậy à?”

“Vậy đó,” Theo trả lời, nằm lại trên lưng mình và kéo một Liam quá nhiệt tình lên nằm trên anh ấy. Như vậy thật mới đúng này.

Môi của họ di chuyển cùng nhau như một điệu múa vừa quen thuộc vừa xa lạ cùng một lúc. Đôi tay tìm kiếm những vùng da mới, ghi nhớ lại những chỗ làm người kia phản ứng. Liam có lợi thế của những ngày qua và hiện tại đang thử kiến thức của mình trên vùng cổ của Theo. Đó là một điểm đặc biệt nhạy cảm và những tiếng rên thầm lặng của anh chimera kia đang khiến máu chuyển đi đến vùng thấp hơn trên cơ thể cậu. Cậu cần phải làm gì đó… chạm vào anh ấy nhiều hơn nữa… hay là…

“Hãy lưu ý là chú mày có một thằng người sói ở dưới này nhé,” giọng của chú Chris vang lên từ dưới lầu. “Nó hiện tại đang chuyển thành một màu đó không có trong tự nhiên khiến tao nghĩ rằng mày đang làm chuyện không nên làm. Nếu mày cứ tiếp tục làm chuyện không phải với con trai tao trong khi tao đang ở gần thì tao sẽ bắn mày liền đấy. Thử hỏi thằng Scott xem.”

Như nước lạnh vừa đổ vào đầu cả hai bọn họ, họ liền tách rời nhau. Có gần cả mười centimet ở giữa hai bọn họ. Họ không cần phải lắng nghe cũng đủ biết rằng chú Chris và Alec đang cười bọn họ. Hoặc đúng hơn là họ đã đang cười cho đến khi cô Melissa mắng rủa họ tội phá đám. Liam bật cười, nhìn qua Theo đang đỏ ứng bên cạnh mình.

“Đừng có cười nữa coi!” Theo ra lệnh, mặt này càng đỏ hơn. “Trời đất ơi, có bố mẹ là vậy đó hả trời?”

“Chính xác. Cứ làm quen đi, người yêu. Mày xứng đáng có một ông bố thích dùng súng cùng với một bà mẹ chuộng súng bắn điện. Mày xứng đáng nhiều thứ lắm đó, Theo. Và tao mừng là tao được ở đây cùng mày trong khi mày cuối cùng cũng nhận được những thứ đó.”

Theo chớp đi giọt lệ trong đôi mắt xanh của mình. Liam nuốt khan, vuốt ngón tay mình trên má của Theo. “Tao yêu mày, Liam.”

“Tao yêu mày nhiều lắm, Theo. Rất rất nhiều.”

Nụ cười của Theo rất rạng ngời khi anh ấy nắm lấy tay của Liam.

“Tao biết mà.”


End file.
